When Dreams Come True
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Dani has never really settled down with anyone, or for anyone, what with her career not really solid yet. But when she meets Santana, she'll find that somehow, all her dreams will still come true. (Rated M more for themes than direct smut :P) Dantana Story! Mentions of Brittana and Quinntana!
1. One

**A/N: Hey lovely people of ! This is my 6th story here on Fanfiction! If you've read my stories before, you know that I've written Brittana and Quinntana, well... now I have to write some Dantana right? I really don't want this story to dwindle down and die, so I have already written a good large chunk of it, and I will be posting a chapter probably every time I finish a new one (finish 7th, post 2nd if you get the idea).**

**Just some things I would like to point out right quick! This story starts off canon, and as far as events that happened in the past and such, it is a canon story. However, aside from a few scenes that obviously come from the show, it doesn't actually follow along with the show (make sense?)**

**Also another important note... Finn is not in this story directly. It hurt too much to think about writing him in alive, and even more to make him actually die in the story. Therefore, he will not be mentioned by name. There is a possibility that I will mention an event in which he was involved, and maybe you'll easily tell who he is in the event, but his name specifically will not be mentioned.**

**Holy crap I'm sorry for this ^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani's eyes flicked across the diner again, locking on the gorgeous girl. She'd caught the other girl looking at her just as much as Dani had been looking at her. The difference was that the Latina across the diner was shy, Dani could tell. Of course, she was really loud when she was talking to that girl Rachel, but at least Dani could tell that she was straight.

The Latina, whose name was Santana as Dani had learned, looked up and caught Dani looking at her. The blonde gave her a wink, and Santana looked away shyly. Sighing, the blonde smiled and went back to putting the ketchup into the bottles.

Then, surprising Dani, Santana joined her. Dani's eyes flickered up to the Latina's beautiful face. And then Santana spoke, "I dig your name. Do you think your parents knew you were going to grow up to be a lesbian, giving you a boy's name?"

Dani was intrigued by this girl. "I'm not a lesbian."

Santana's eyes widened with embarrassment. "Oh uh, you just, uh, wear so much eyeliner. I don't—"

Dani smiled, "I'm totally kidding! I love lady parts!" Santana looked relieved. "Dani is short for Danielle. And no, I don't think they knew. My parents are actually kind of D-bags. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar and never looked back. What about you?"

"My parents were pretty cool. Grandma not so much. I had a girlfriend. She was bi."

Dani nodded. "Any chance of you guys getting back together?"

"I love her, but um that's over."

Dani propped her chin on her hand and smiled slightly. "I mean it's probably for the best." Smiling a little more, she continued, "I think you need a... 100% Sapphic goddess..."

Santana, who looked panicked but not necessarily in a bad way, took a moment to say anything. "Um... I think I'm gonna go get the salt... salt sh-shakers." As she stood up, she mumbled, "shakers."

Dani smirked, proud of herself. Santana didn't look the shy kind of girl, but around Dani, she was. The blonde smiled to herself, knowing that she was doing this right.

She saw Santana talking to Rachel in a hushed voice. Santana looked absolutely panicked, while Rachel seemed to be teasing her or something. Santana looked back at her, and Dani gave her a playful wave. Dani smirked as Santana swung her head to look back at Rachel and gestured to her boobs for whatever reason.

"You're scared! I've never seen you scared before! It's so cute!" Rachel squealed, making Dani bite her lip to hold back a smile. Santana hushed the shorter girl up with more stern, inaudible words. She continued to fill the ketchup bottles, wondering when her next conversation with the Latina would happen.

For the next few hours, Dani could not keep her eyes off of Santana, and she caught the Latina looking at her a few times too, so she didn't feel too bad. But it wasn't until the next morning at the end of the "graveyard shift" that Dani got to talk to her again.

"Hot off the presses? What does that mean?" Dani heard Santana ask Rachel as she sat on the small stage against the curtain and watched Santana's back.

"I'm over my fear of rejection," Rachel announced, "and I am no longer afraid of failing! I'm auditioning for everything that I am remotely right for!"

She proceeded to tell Santana about the parts she could play, but Dani got lost in staring at the Latina, and then her eyes flickered over to the window where she was waiting for the sun to come up and fill the empty, dark diner with a sensational light. She wondered what it would be like to watch it come up with Santana.

"Where do you think you're going? You still have ten minutes and two dozen sugar caddies to caddy," Santana snapped at Rachel, who was grabbing her things. Dani looked back over to them.

Rachel leaned closer to Santana to whisper something, but due to the empty diner, Dani managed to hear it. "See, I thought that was something that you and Dani could do alone." She nodded with a smirk.

Santana exclaimed, "Okay, no, come on. You are not playing Yente the lesbian matchmaker!"

Rachel, using a New York accent, muttered, "I'm so tired, I have to get home!"

Santana was still protesting, "No you're not, I've been here all day—"

And then Dani spoke up as Rachel walked towards the exit. "Bye Rachel, see you tomorrow!" She was beaming, Rachel was amazing. Dani was dying to talk to Santana again.

Rachel looked back at her with a knowing grin, "Goodbye Dani!"

Santana looked suddenly very vulnerable and she narrowed her eyes before stepping closer to the stage. "Aren't you heading out too?"

Dani shook her head. "No, not yet. I like to watch the sun rise over that building." She pointed out the window. "I just love how the diner goes from being quiet and dark, to suddenly just... glowing." She was smiling, as Santana had moved closer to her. Santana smiled.

"I've never seen it."

"Well stick around, we'll watch it together!" Dani suggested, biting her bottom lip to hold back her huge smile.

"Okay..." Santana agreed, sitting on the stage. They sat there for a while, quiet, watching the window. Well, Dani was watching Santana. Finally, she decided to play little something on her guitar. Santana looked at her, surprised, as she started playing.

They sang a bit, giving each other cutesy, flirtatious smiles, before Dani gave her a sly smile. "Walk me home?"

They left the diner in silence, walking side by side down the sidewalk. Neither of them said anything until Dani stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Well, this is where I get off."

"I guess that's goodbye?" Santana asked, looking disappointed.

Dani hesitated, before smiling a little bit. "For now." She leaned towards the Latina and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Dani smiled sweetly and added a, "See you around", before heading into her apartment.

She was in a reverie as she entered her apartment and fell onto the small couch in the small room. She'd never felt so immediately attracted to someone, and she had a weird feeling that Santana felt the same way.

She took out her phone and sighed, realizing that she didn't have Santana's number. But suddenly, an alarm when off on her phone. Confused, she read the message on it. _Santana really likes you. –Rachel_. It was followed by a cell phone number, but Dani didn't know if it was Rachel's or Santana's.

Another alarm went off, labeled _That's my number ;) _

Rachel must've gotten into her phone when it was sitting with her stuff in the diner. Whatever, she was fine with it, Rachel would have Santana's number. She saved the contact and then drafted a text.

**To Rachel- Hey, it's Dani! Thanks for the info ;)**

It was only a matter of seconds until Rachel responded.

**From Rachel- You have Santana's number?**

**To Rachel- Nope.**

**From Rachel- Poor you ;)**

Another text came through immediately with a number that Dani had to assume was Santana's. Biting her lip, she saved it as a contact and drafted another text.

**To Santana- You sound like an angel when you sing. Just thought I'd let you know. (;**

**From Santana- Who is this?**

Dani smirked and bit her lip, bringing her knees up and folding them under her on the couch.

**To Santana- Why doncha take a guess?**

There wasn't an answer in the next few minutes, so Dani drafted another text.

**To Santana- Do you think your parents knew you were going to grow up to be a lesbian, giving you the name of a famous guy musician? ;)**

**From Santana- Oh, hey Dani.**

**To Santana- Aw you don't sound excited to hear from me ): Should I be hurt?**

**From Santana- Haha, no, sorry. How'd you get my number?**

**To Santana- A little birdie let it slip.. (:**

**From Santana- Damn Rachel.**

Dani chuckled at her phone.

**To Santana- Hahaha :D How'd you meet Rachel, anyway?**

Dani really wanted to get to know this girl, because the sooner she got to know her, the sooner their relationship could evolve. Dani hadn't ever had a long term girlfriend before, or really any sort of relationship, and she'd never felt this good from simply texting someone before.

**From Santana- High School. She and I weren't always so close though.**

**To Santana- Tell me about it (:**

**From Santana- I don't want to bore you with details lol.**

**To Santana- Aw come on! :P**

**From Santana- She used to be extremely annoying and even more conceited than she is right now, and I used to hate her, even though we were in Glee Club together. Then eventually in senior year we sang a duet and rocked it and we've gotten closer since then. Not to mention the fact that she and Kurt let me live with them here in NY.**

**To Santana- Who's Kurt?**

**From Santana- Our friend, also from high school. He is an intern at and goes to NYADA with Rachel.**

**To Santana- Why didn't you apply for NYADA?**

**From Santana- Well... I initially planned to stay in Lima well because my girlfriend at the time wasn't going to graduate, but she got me a cheerleading scholarship from Louisville. I started school but then I dropped out and headed here, and by then me and my gf had already broken up**

**To Santana- Interesting. (:**

**From Santana- Why I don't get any dirty drama from you? ;)**

**To Santana- Oh why, are you having dirty thoughts about me?**

Dani knew what Santana had meant, but the opportunity had been right there, and she had to take it. She was holding back a laugh as she waited for the reply.

**From Santana- That's not what I meant!**

**To Santana- Okay, well you didn't deny the dirty thoughts.**

**From Santana- Well, you can't blame a girl for her thoughts...**

Dani gasped slightly and felt her skin heat up a bit. How could she get turned on from a _text message_? "Geez," she muttered.

**To Santana- I don't blame you. I mean, I'm kind of hot so it's not surprising.**

**From Santana- Kind of?**

**To Santana- You can tell me how hot you think I am, if you'd like. ;)**

**From Santana- ._. **

**To Santana- Do you work tonight?**

**From Santana- No... do you?**

**To Santana- Nope! Wanna hang out later?**

**From Santana- Kurt and Rachel and I were supposed to be hanging out tonight at our place.**

**To Santana- I can crash the party =D**

There wasn't an answer for a few minutes, so Dani guessed that Santana was asking Rachel and Kurt if they were cool with it. The blonde was hoping and hoping that they wouldn't mind, because if she had to wait until work on Monday to see that Latina again...

**From Santana- That works. (:**

**To Santana- Yay I can't wait!**

She proceeded to get the group's address and then she spent an hour digging through her closet to find something nice to wear. Once she decided that she didn't have anything good, she decided that she would go shopping. Honestly, she didn't clothes shop much. She was living paycheck by paycheck, and she obviously her parents didn't help her with anything. But she decided that this was one of the special occasions where she could spend a little bit of money.

She went out around the city a bit, buying some new jeans and a new blouse before deciding that she didn't really want to spend anymore money and she headed back to her apartment to find something to do to entertain herself until she could go over to Santana's place.

* * *

**You like? Tell me what you think of it through a review, or shoot me a PM :) Just another note, obviously I started from the first time Santana and Dani met, but like I said, this doesn't follow along with the story directly (i.e., there will be no band formed and direct scenes after episode 5x02 will not be written)**

**Thank you for reading and please, review! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana for keeping up with my stories or just talking to me or just to stalk my tweets, whatever haha :P**


	2. Two

**A/N: Oh lucky duckies I finished chapter 8 just now, so looks like you get chapter 2 :D I was WOW'd be the amount of follows I got on this story for the first chapter, that was the biggest immediate response I've ever gotten on a fic lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Dani found herself brave, and yet nervous at the same time, as she approached the entrance to Kurt, Rachel and Santana's apartment. She gave the door a light knock, and heard some yelling from inside the apartment.

"Open the door, it's Dani!" she heard Santana yell.

"Open it yourself, lazy!" came a boy's voice. Kurt.

"You're closer!"

"Rachel's closest!" Kurt hollered.

"If you both are this lazy you're never going to make it out here in the real world," Rachel shouted at them, sounding as though she was coming to the door, which swung open as she finished her sentence. She smiled at the blonde. "Hey, Dani!"

"Hi Rachel," Dani greeted with a smile.

"Welcome to our own little piece of New York," Rachel said dreamily as she opened the door wider and Dani stepped into the apartment. It was interesting, with only one door into a separate room, and a large curtain blocking off part of the apartment, which Dani assumed were the separate sleeping areas. The kitchen and living room were small and cozy.

"Nice place," Dani said simply, looking around the apartment. She was pretending to just look around, but she was looking for Santana.

"Thanks!" came Kurt's voice suddenly as he came out from behind one of the curtains.

"You must be Kurt!" Dani smiled and extended a hand to the boy, who shook it with a smile on his face.

"Yep, and you're the Dani I keep hearing about," Kurt exclaimed.

"Watch what you say, Lady Face!" Santana yelled. Dani raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as Santana suddenly hollered from behind one of the curtains. Santana had already talked about her to her friends?

"That's me," Dani answered with a wink.

"What's your story?" Kurt asked, seeming to be intrigued by the blonde.

"There's no need to interrogate her, Kurt," Santana chastised as she came out from behind a curtain, dressed in some jeans and a red blouse. She was stunning, and Dani wasn't afraid to scan the Latina's body, since Santana was doing it to her as well.

"I was just trying to get to know her," Kurt said, breaking the girls' body staring.

Not fazed by the question Kurt had asked, Dani answered with, "Well, I left my folks during senior year, 'cause they caught me making out with a girl in the basement. And basically, I'm chasing a dream that probably will never happen."

"Sounds like you'll fit in with us perfectly!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, sounding offended. "My dream will come true!"

"No one said it won't, Berry," Santana grumbled, rolling her eyes. "And Dani, you sing amazing, and your dream will definitely happen."

Dani smiled at that.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian, Dani, because I made some gourmet fish for dinner!" Kurt announced as he went into the kitchen where the smell of food was very strong.

"And by 'gourmet', he means that he'll organize it all pretty on a plate," Santana informed the blonde, who smirked.

"Fish is great, thanks," Dani told Kurt.

Kurt served up his fish and some veggies and they sat around the small table and ate the food, which Dani had to admit was pretty good. "This is really good, Kurt."

"It doesn't taste like anything," Santana grumbled, poking at her fish.

"Be nice," Dani scolded, nudging Santana's leg with her foot under the table. Santana's cheeks blushed slightly.

Rachel was chuckling. "Santana? Nice?"

"Shut up, man hands!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Not really helping your situation," Rachel pointed out, "but you know I was just kidding. You're actually a good friend!" She feigned a gasp.

"Considering how many times you slushied us in like freshman and sophomore year, I have to say that you've come a long way to be a good friend," Kurt added.

"Slushied?" Dani asked. _What the hell is that?_

"Yeah, at our high school there were this Big Quench slushies that were pretty much colored, sticky ice, and all the popular kids would throw them in all the loser's faces," Kurt explained. Dani's eyes widened.

"Wow, that sounds kind of harsh," she said, glancing at Santana.

"Well, if it makes you guys feel better, I was slushied too," Santana reminded them.

"Like once," Rachel argued.

"At least none of us had rock salt in the slushies like Blaine's," Kurt muttered, frowning.

"Who's Blaine? And who the hell would put rock salt in a slushy and throw it in someone's face?" Dani gaped at them.

"Blaine is Kurt's fiancé," Rachel said, winking at Kurt.

"As for who, it's this asshole Sebastian who had an obsessive crush on Blaine and hated Kurt and the slushy was supposed to hit Kurt. When we were trying to find out what was in it, I had to tape a recorder on my underboob to get him to admit what it was," Santana explained.

Dani found herself laughing at that. Although she also found an image of what Santana might look like without a shirt or a bra in her head, but she pushed that away quickly.

"What even is your _underboob_? And who actually sweats under their boobs?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, everyone?" Santana asked rhetorically before rolling her eyes. Dani smirked. She liked just watching the three of them interact. They knew each other so well, it was weird.

"I wish we'd all been more like Brittany. She never got slushied," Kurt muttered. Santana bit her lip and glanced at Dani, who immediately felt the tension at the table.

"Who's Brittany?"

"She's an angel! Really sweet girl, and bless her heart but she isn't necessarily the brightest. Everyone loves her because I mean, she's just so loveable!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Okay, Kurt, thanks for that," Santana snapped at him. Kurt pursed his lips.

"Also, she's Santana's ex-girlfriend," he added.

Dani nodded. Santana had mentioned her, just not by name, and had said that it was completely over, so she wasn't going to fuss over it. "And what, she's still in high school?"

"Well, she didn't graduate with all of us like she was supposed to, but she got early admissions to MIT a few months back," Rachel explained.

"That... doesn't really make any sense... but okay," Dani responded with a shrug.

"Yeah," Santana agreed, clearly waiting for someone to break the awkwardness and bring something else up.

"So, Dani, you want to be a singer?" Kurt asked, finally.

Dani smiled, and she noticed Santana's relief at the change of subject. "Yeah I do."

"Let's hear you sing!" Rachel exclaimed, getting perkier at the thought of singing. Santana gave Dani an encouraging smile. Dani wasn't usually shy, and by not usually she meant _never_, but in front of Santana and Santana's best friends, she felt pressured to be amazing.

"What should I sing?" Dani asked, trying not to seem nervous.

"Whatever you're good at singing," Kurt suggested. Dani big her bottom lip, thinking, before she grinned.

She stood up, no longer nervous or shy at all, and began to sing.

_"I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time,_

_Deep inside... it was a rush, what a rush!_

_'Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me,_

_It's just too much, it's just too much!"_

Santana was blushing, as Dani sang.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you!_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,_

_And I just got to know!"_

Dani grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up to dance around with her.

_"Do you think, when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_

_'Cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this crush and going away!"_

Santana joined into the song with Dani, while Kurt and Rachel cheered and clapped and sang along.

Santana sang next.

_"Going away!_

_Has it ever crossed your mind,_

_When we're hanging, spending time, girl,_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?"_

Then Dani.

_"See it's a chance we've gotta take!_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last,_

_Last forever, forever!"_

Then they sang together.

_"Do you think, when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_

_'Cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this crush and going away!_

_Going away!"_

Then Santana.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you!_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized!_

_And I just got to know!"_

Then Dani.

_"Do you think, when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

Then Santana.

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_

_'Cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this crush and going away!"_

Then together.

_"Going away! Going away! Going away!"_

Rachel and Kurt started cheering and clapping. "That was amazing! You're seriously awesome Dani!"

Dani was beaming at Santana, who was blushing and smiling at her, and they realized that they were holding hands. Dani, not releasing the other girl's hand, smiled at Rachel and Kurt.

"Thanks!" She bit her lip, glad that she had nothing to be nervous about.

The two girls released hands, much to Dani's disappointment, and sat down again while Kurt jumped up to get some cake out of the fridge. Dani moved her foot over to Santana's and nudged it under the stable. Santana smiled at her and they started playing footsie under the table while Rachel told them about how she was planning on auditioning for a bunch of shows.

Then Kurt finished cutting the cake and set it out in front of them all, and Santana immediately took the biggest piece. Dani, who didn't feel like getting her own piece, picked up her fork and took a piece off of Santana's and ate it. She earned a glare from the Latina, but she took another bite off anyway.

Out of the corner of Dani's eye, she saw Rachel and Kurt whispering something, and she knew it was about the two of them. Considering how Rachel had been playing "Yente the lesbian matchmaker", it wasn't hard to guess what exactly they were saying.

When Santana got herself a second piece of cake, Kurt scolded her. "Santana! You already had the biggest one!"

"Hey, she ate half of it!" Santana exclaimed, pointing at Dani with her fork. Dani just shrugged and took a piece of the new cake off with her own fork and stuck it in her mouth.

"This is really good cake," Dani commented to Kurt, ignoring Santana's glare, "did you make it?"

"Yes, I did!" Kurt exclaimed with a smile. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it!"

"It's really good," Dani repeated, taking another piece off of Santana's plate.

"I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your ass if you take another piece of my cake," Santana threatened. Dani couldn't help but laugh.

"What does that even mean?"

Rachel and Kurt broke out in a fit of laughter and Santana just rolled her eyes, although her blush was very visible.

"Seriously though, what's it mean?" Dani asked again, actually confused now.

"Lima Heights Adjacent is where Santana lived in Lima, Ohio. It was the ghetto part of town and it was supposed to be the scary place. And it only increased Santana's fear factor," Kurt explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Aw but Santana's so sweet and shy," Dani teased. Santana dropped her fork and her jaw dropped, while her entire face turn bright red. Dani nudged the girl with her foot under the table.

Rachel and Kurt started laughing hysterically. "Maybe around you, but around everyone else..."

Santana, who recovered from her shock, said, "Hey, I'm not near as bad as I was in high school."

"I know, I was just teasing," Rachel insisted with a smile. Santana shook her head and finished the last bite of her cake.

About ten minutes later, Rachel and Kurt had started to watch some musical that neither Dani or Santana really cared about. So they snuck off behind the curtain that separated Santana's area from everywhere else.

Dani lazily dropped herself onto Santana's bed, which was very, very comfy. "I love your friends."

"They're pretty awesome," Santana agreed, sitting cautiously on other side of the bed. Dani scanned the Latina from where she was laying on the bed. She looked tense.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked genuinely, propping herself up onto her elbow so that she more directly faced the other girl.

"I'm... okay."

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Dani asked very seriously, sitting up all of the way and crossing her legs.

Santana faced Dani directly and said, "I really like you."

Dani felt like beaming, but this was supposed to be serious, so she didn't. She just tilted her head a bit and waited for Santana to continue. She didn't, she just kept looking tense and eventually dropped her eyes from Dani's down to the blanket on the bed. Dani finally spoke, "You haven't liked anyone very much since Brittany."

Santana's eyes went back up to meet Dani's, and then she nodded shyly. "I'm just... I'm scared. She really hurt me and I'm afraid that if I let someone else into my life... that I'm going to get hurt again."

That's what Dani was expecting to hear, so she wasn't really surprised. "Santana, I know you're scared. You'd be crazy if you weren't. But life is about taking risks, and if you back away from everything because you're scared, you're never going to get anywhere. That goes for love, for opportunities, it goes for everything. You just have to push away the fear and go for what feels right."

Dani stared into Santana's eyes confidently. She wanted so badly to kiss that girl hard on the lips, but she wanted Santana to be the one to lean forward and kiss her. She needed to know that Santana thought that Dani was worth the risk. Although Dani followed her own advice, she was still protective of her own heart as well.

Finally, the Latina leaned forward and pressed her lips softly on Dani's. Dani kissed her back sweetly. It only lasted a few seconds. "Thank you, Dani."

"Anytime," Dani answered with a smirk.

Santana laughed. "I meant for the motivational speech," she teased.

"Oh, I can do that anytime, too," Dani said. She smiled sweetly at Santana and batted her eyelashes at her cutely. Santana started laughing and Dani couldn't help but laugh as well. Somehow, they both ended up laying down on the bed laughing so hard until they were crying and their abs hurt.

"I'm not shy, by the way," Santana said once they stopped laughing.

"Well... 'Um, I think I'm gonna go get the salt... salt sh-shakers...' kinda gave me that vibe," Dani teased.

"Hey, can you blame me?"

Dani smiled and turned her head so that she was looking at Santana. Her eyes were starting to drift closed, it was getting pretty late.

"Someone looks tired," Santana teased as she turned her head to look at Dani.

"Yeah, I should probably go home," Dani said, but she didn't move.

"You can just crash here," Santana insisted.

Dani smiled, but said, "Well, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Intrude? I need a break from those two, please stay," Santana joked, but the "please stay" came out as a sort of beg. Dani gave her another smile.

"If you're sure you don't mind, because I'm too tired to move, and I'll be sleeping right here," Dani informed the Latina.

"That's fine," Santana assured her, laughing. "Do you want to change first though? Sleeping in jeans is so uncomfortable."

"Sure," Dani agreed, sitting up slowly and Santana stood and went to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of shorts and two tank-tops, tossing one of each to the blonde, who caught them both despite her tiredness.

Not bothering much with privacy, Dani stripped off her jeans and put on the shorts, and then pulled off her blouse and her bra and pulled on the tank top. She did, however, turn away from Santana for the latter part.

She climbed into Santana's bed again under the covers and looked over at the Latina, who had just started to get changed. She couldn't help but stare at the girl's legs and ass as she pulled on the shorts.

When Santana climbed into the other side of the bed, Dani really wanted to press her body against the Latina's. She couldn't help herself as she scooted closer to the other girl. She stopped just short of physical contact, but Santana scooted backwards so that her back was pressed onto Dani's front.

Immediately satisfied, the blonde draped her arm over Santana's waist so that her hand was on the Latina's stomach, and felt her eyes begin to close.

Dani woke up the next morning alone in bed, but she wasn't afraid, since she was at Santana's apartment, not the other away around. She got out of the bed quickly, since she actually was a morning person, and started towards the curtain to the kitchen.

"So, she's in your bed right now?" Dani heard Kurt ask Santana seriously.

"Chill, lady Hummel, we literally just slept okay?"

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" Rachel squealed. Dani bit back at a grin that appeared on her face, but then forced her smile to disappear as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dani!" Rachel exclaimed. "Did you sleep well?" The short girl gave Santana a pointed look.

"I slept great, thanks," Dani said with a smile as she sat down at the table, where the others were seated.

"Do you want coffee?" Santana asked.

"Sure."

Santana got up and poured the girl a mug of coffee. "You seem like a morning person, Dani," Kurt commented.

"Yeah, I kind of am," Dani agreed.

"Ugh, I am _not_ a morning person," Santana grumbled, taking a drink of Dani's coffee before handing it to the girl. Dani eyed Santana's already empty coffee cup on the table before chuckling and taking a drink of the bitter coffee.

"We know, Santana," Rachel insisted. Dani glanced over at the clock that was on the wall.

"I have to work in an hour," she announced. "I should probably go."

"It was great having you over, Dani," Rachel told her as the blonde stood up with a smile.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you," Kurt agreed.

Dani smiled. "You too. Thanks for letting me sleep over, by the way. I probably would've crashed my car if I tried to drive back home that tired."

"No problem," Santana assured.

Dani grabbed her stuff and Santana walked her out. When they reached the street next to where Dani's car was parked, Dani turned to Santana. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure," Santana said with a smile, "do you work tonight too?"

"No just this morning," Dani answered.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday?" Santana asked.

"Maybe. Maybe sooner." Dani gave the Latina a wide smile.

Santana smiled back, and then she looked down shyly. "Dani?" Dani raised an eyebrow, waiting for what Santana was going to say. "Do you wanna like... be girlfriends?"

Dani chuckled. "See I told you that you're shy."

"I'm not!" Santana whined. Dani laughed.

"Sure, Santana," Dani agreed. Santana grinned at her and Dani pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "See you later, _girlfriend_."

* * *

**Song used was "Crush" by David Archuletta. If you haven't heard it I think you're odd and you should go listen to it ;) Hehe jk but yeah listen to it! Also, I'm sorry if you think this moved fast, but you have to remember that for this first part, it follows along with 5x02 with just added parts, so I had to make them "girlfriends" already ya know?**

**Opinions? Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know through a quick review or just shoot me a PM :D I love to hear from you guys like seriously reviews make my day!**

**Please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana for regular tweets on updates and just other stuff too lol. But yeah if you're a guest reader it would help to follow me there because I tweet when I update each story so :D**

**Don't forget to review :) :* Muah, love you guys.**


	3. Three

**A/N: Hey guys! Yay for me writing a lot! :D This chapter is literally the longest chapter I've written for any story lol, over 4k words... may not be a lot but it's a lot for me lol. This chapter is where some drama starts, and where the story starts to break off from the show's storyline, so I hope you all like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani spent her shift in a sort of reverie, taking orders and bring food to people, but at the same time daydreaming about her new girlfriend. Santana was amazing, and so were her friends, and Dani felt so lucky to have found her.

Rachel came in for her shift an hour before Dani's was over, and they started talking. A few minutes before Dani was going to leave, Rachel pulled her aside with a serious look on her face. "Dani, you seem like a very smart, sweet girl. But—"

"If I hurt Santana, you'll kill me?" Dani asked just as seriously.

Rachel nodded.

"I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I know who I'm with, and I have _no_ intention of ever hurting her," Dani promised.

"But also I was going to say... Santana can be a handful, and if she ever does something to hurt you, you can talk to me about it," Rachel told her. "If you need to."

"Thanks, Rachel," Dani answered with a smile. "I better be going."

Dani spent the rest of the day cleaning her apartment and singing and dancing around it loudly. It was late in the day when her speakers, which were hooked up to her phone, stopped playing music and began to play a ringtone.

The blonde saw that it was Santana and answered immediately. "Hey!"

"You have to come over!" Santana exclaimed, sounding really excited.

"Why?" Dani asked, even though she was already grabbing her car keys.

"Rachel got her part as Fanny and we're celebrating!" Santana informed her, and now Dani could also hear Kurt and Rachel laughing and cheering the background. "You better hurry so you don't miss the champagne!"

Dani laughed. "Okay, I'm headed over."

The phone beeped, telling Dani that Santana had hung up, so she left her apartment and drove to the group's apartment building. It was only a few seconds after she knocked on their door that it swung open, revealing three very excited people.

They had a playlist playing loudly and Kurt already had a bottle of champagne ready. Rachel handed Santana two glasses, and the Latina gave one of them to Dani, who gave her a sweet smile. Kurt popped open the bottle and Rachel squealed at the noise.

After they poured their glasses, Santana lifted hers, "To Rachel getting Fanny!"

"Cheers!" Dani and the other two exclaimed, before each taking a sip of the champagne.

For the rest of the night, they drank champagne, danced and sang. It felt so good for Dani to be included in this, because she'd only known them for a matter of days, and yet they wanted her to be here to help celebrate.

At some point, they ended up laying on the floor with their heads together as _Let It Be_ came on.

They all sang along and giggled and Dani kept her hand in Santana's. This was perfect, this is what all of her hard work to get to New York and find a good job and afford an apartment led up to. This is how her life was supposed to be.

It wasn't too long after that Rachel and Kurt decided to go crash, leaving Santana and Dani in the living room area together. "Ugh I'm really tipsy," Dani grumbled.

"Aw, looks like you won't be able to drive home," Santana feigned sadness, before nudging her girlfriend and smiling.

"Nope, looks like I'll have to sleep here... again," Dani agreed with a giggle.

"You're kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, huh?" Santana teased, standing and helping the blonde up.

"I'm not," Dani argued as she leaned against the Latina to keep herself upright. "I am perfectly sober."

"Uh-huh, sure you are," Santana agreed, helping the girl through the curtain into Santana's area.

"But I am," Dani insisted, giggling.

"Go to sleep," Santana commanded as she laughed at the girl.

Dani pouted and stripped off her shirt, revealing a tank-top, and pulled off her pants. She reached under her tank and undid her bra strap, taking it off under her sleeveless shirt and dropping it on the ground with her shirt and pants. "Fine." She slipped under the covers like that.

Dani smiled to herself as she faced away from Santana. She was definitely not sober, but she knew that stripping off the majority of her clothes like that in front of Santana had to have turned her on. She'd seen the Latina's eyes widen. She saw Santana climb into bed next to her, but after that, her eyes were sealed closed.

Dani woke up before Santana the next morning, and sighed contently as she realized that she had the Latina wrapped up in her arms. She placed a sweet kiss on her neck, and then down onto her shoulder and back over. When the Latina still didn't wake up, she carefully took her arms from around the girl and slowly got out of the bed.

She went to Santana's closet to grab something to wear, and opted for a big, fluffy red robe. She wrapped it around herself and tied it so it was secure. Then she padded out through the curtain and into the empty kitchen and living area.

Noticing that their glasses and the empty champagne bottles were still sitting up, she gathered everything up and began to clean it all. She hand washed the glasses and tossed the bottles into the garbage. Then she straightened out the living area, since there were some blankets and pillows strewn around.

"Oh, you're an angel, Dani," Kurt commented in a quiet voice, surprising the girl as he walked in. "You didn't have to clean up."

"I didn't mind," Dani objected, taking her phone from where it had been on the table since the previous day and sitting herself down on the couch. Bored, she opened her browser and typed in "Santana Lopez".

**About 693,000,000 results in (.17 seconds)**

**Santana-Lopez-Nude-Lez-Boo-bies-Sex-Tape-Mexican-D omincan-question-mark...**

**Santana Lopez**

**Operation Sex Tape**

**Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez Sex Tape**

Dani's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kurt, asked, sitting down next to her with two mugs of coffee that she wasn't sure how he'd made so quickly. Dani gratefully took one.

"Why is the first thing that comes up when searching 'Santana Lopez' something about a sex tape?" Dani demanded to know.

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Brittany was trying to get Santana famous in her senior year, so she posted a video of them having sex online, but about a week later it got removed, so there's nothing on the link anymore."

Dani was still a little shocked, but she couldn't really be mad or anything. It had nothing to do with her. "Okay then." She cleared the search bar and her history so that no one could see that she'd searched her girlfriend on the internet. She took another sip of her coffee. "So... what exactly happened between Santana and Brittany?"

"Well!" came Santana's voice from behind them. Dani turned around quickly, to see a suspicious Latina eying Dani and Kurt. She plopped down onto the couch and nabbed Dani's coffee from her, taking a long gulp before she handed it back. "I went to college, and she stayed in high school. And then she had some sort of anxiety breakdown or something, so I thought it would be better for her not to be stuck in a long distance relationship. We broke up, but it wasn't supposed to be official, but she decided to hook up with this guy Sam, so then it was official."

"That doesn't sound cool," Dani commented.

"Nope, but it's okay. She was holding me back. Her telling me that it was really through is the reason why I even came to New York in the first place," Santana admitted.

"So I guess if I ever meet her I should say thank you?" Dani teased. Santana smiled, and then took the blonde's coffee for another sip.

"You two are too cute!" Kurt piped up. Santana immediately rolled her eyes but Dani smiled at him.

"Who's cute?" Rachel asked, stepping out through one part of the curtain.

"No one!" Santana hollered, while Kurt said, "Dani and Santana!"

Rachel laughed and Dani just smiled, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. This felt so real, so perfect. "Oh who cleaned up?"

"The angel sent from heaven above," Kurt joked, gesturing to Dani.

It was Dani's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm far from an angel."

"Aw, you didn't have to clean everything up," Rachel said to her, even though she looked relieved not to have to do it herself.

"It wasn't a problem, I was the first one up," Dani assured her.

"How on earth did you manage to find this girl, Santana?" Kurt demanded to know. Dani laughed loudly, her face red from blushing, and Santana smiled and shrugged playfully.

A little later, Dani decided that she should probably head out, and she gave Santana a goodbye kiss, grabbed her things and left, giving the group of friends a quick wave as she exited through the door.

The next week went by agonizingly slow. Dani and Santana shared a few shifts together at work, but they both spent most of their off times taking spare classes in school. This meant that they could only really hang out on the weekends, even though every other Saturday they had a shift, and so damn if she wasn't counting down the seconds as Santana's last shift began to end on Friday.

Dani was waiting outside the diner, planning to surprise her girlfriend. She glanced at her watch again, and then the diner door opened, and Rachel, Santana and Kurt walked out. Apparently, on Saturday Kurt had started to work at the diner as well.

"Hey!" Dani exclaimed as they came out. Santana beamed at her.

"Hey, Dani," she replied.

"We'll see you two later," Rachel decided, winking at the blonde before dragging Kurt away from the ladies.

"It's finally Friday," Santana pointed out, her smile wide.

"Yep! No work or classes until Monday!" Dani agreed, chuckling. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and they began to walk aimlessly down the street. Well, Dani pretended as though they were walking aimlessly, but she was heading towards her apartment. Santana hadn't seen it yet.

"Where are we going?" Santana finally asked, seeing as Dani was insistently turning on certain corners.

Dani gave her a smile. "My place. You haven't seen it yet."

Santana let the blonde lead her down the last sidewalk and then they turned into an apartment building. It was on a very crowded street, but the building had a sort of serene feeling to it, which is why Dani loved it.

They climbed up three flights of stairs, because the elevator was broken, and Dani unlocked her door and gestured for Santana to head in first. "Aw this place is so cute!"

Dani smiled. "It's kind of small, but yeah it's nice."

There was a small couch across from a tiny TV, a small desk with a computer, a large window in one wall allowing one to see the whole street below, a small kitchen and a little table with three chairs around it. There was a door leading off to Dani's bedroom, which was very tiny, and a door in there that went into a small bathroom with a shower that pretty much only ran cold water. It wasn't the greatest place in the world, but it was Dani's little piece of this huge city.

"I love this place," Santana admitted.

Dani gave a slight laugh. "Why? Your place is so much better."

Santana gave her a baffled look. "With the Olsen Twins there? Hell no, they never shut up. They're either singing non stop or talking in their extremely annoying high pitch voices!"

Dani laughed heartily.

They hung out around Dani's place, talking for a few hours straight about random things.

"So, tell me about your friends," Santana suggested. "I haven't heard much about any of them."

Dani took a breath. Her friends? They weren't very plentiful, and most of them she hadn't seen since her senior year just before she left town and never looked back. She changed her cell number and got all new emails and social networking accounts, having no intent to ever speak to any of them ever again. They were a connection to her old, closeted past, and she didn't want any connection.

"Honestly? I don't have many. Since I got to New York, I've sort of been switching around jobs and getting myself small deals as a backup singer, usually for just a recording or two, but I haven't really stayed in a certain niche long enough to make friends. And I don't have any high school friends like you do, because I totally closed myself off from my past when I came to New York," Dani admitted. "But now I've finally got a decent job that can let me keep my apartment, and I think I'll be able to start getting better deals soon too. Maybe I'll make some new friends now that I'm settled down."

Santana smiled. "You can adopt my friends, they're hard to deal with alone," she joked.

"Gladly," Dani complied with a laugh. Santana's phone suddenly rang.

"Speak of the devils," she muttered, before answering the call. "Hey, Rach! Okay... yeah okay. Maybe. Whatever. Bye."

Dani laughed. "What did she want?"

"She wants us to come back to our place, because she and Kurt are bored without us," Santana explained. Dani smiled.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed happily. Santana laughed and stood up from where she was sitting on the couch and took Dani's hand and pulled the other girl up. They walked hand and hand out of the apartment and to Dani's car, which they climbed into.

Dani drove them over to the other apartment and they hurried up to the room.

The four of them ended up squished on the couch watching musicals until around nine o'clock. Kurt and Rachel sang along to all of the songs, and even Dani and Santana joined in every now and then. Dani loved being the new addition to this group, and she was so lucky to have found them all. Not only did she get an _amazing_ girlfriend, but she got her amazing friends.

And then there was a knock on the door. Kurt paused the musical that was playing, which Dani couldn't remember the title of, and Rachel jumped up and opened the door. Then she froze. Her eyes were wide and they flicked over to Dani and Santana and then back to the door.

"Hey Berry!"

"Rachel!"

The color drained from Santana's face, and Dani had a strange feeling that she could guess who these voices belonged to. She took Santana's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, and curled further into the Latina. Santana relaxed a bit, and that made Dani feel better.

"Q-Quinn... B-Britt... what are you guys... what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, still standing in front of the door way to block the two girls from eyesight.

"B came and visited me in New Haven, since she was in Boston, and we decided to take a spontaneous trip down here to see you and Kurt!" the first voice explained.

"And San!" the second voice squealed.

"Yes, and Santana..." Quinn added, coughing awkwardly.

"Oh geez," Santana mumbled.

Dani moved her lips to Santana's ear and whispered, "Who's Quinn?"

"She used to be my best friend, and then we slept together and I haven't really seen her since then," Santana whispered back.

"That's awkward," Dani whispered, before nibbling slightly on Santana's earlobe, and then pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She really just wanted Santana to stop being so tense.

"Can't we come in, Rach?" Quinn asked. Rachel, still wide eyed, turned towards Santana for permission. Santana just shrugged, and then Rachel stepped back and let the two girls in.

Two blondes stepped into the apartment. Dani immediately scanned them, not in the way she scanned over Santana, but in a defensive sort of way. She needed to know who Santana dated once. The one that looked more sophisticated she guessed to be Quinn. She had short blond hair and hazel eyes, and she was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a red blouse. The other one was taller, and she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress.

Both girls immediately locked onto Dani, who had her arms wrapped protectively around her girlfriend. She gave the two natural blondes a smile; she did not yet have to hate them.

"Who're you?" Quinn asked bitterly.

"I'm Dani," Dani introduced herself.

"I'm Quinn, that's Brittany," Quinn explained.

"I know."

"Quinn, Britt, how have you two been? How's MIT going for you, Britt?" Kurt asked, hopping up and clearly hoping to take the attention off of Dani.

Dani turned her head so that she could whisper in Santana's ear again. "Is Quinn straight?"

Santana snorted. "Who knows?"

"Do you want a drink?" Dani whispered. Santana gave her a look that said "Yes please I need a drink right now!". Dani gave her a smile and unwrapped her arms from the Latina and hopped off the couch, making a big half circle around the two blonds and Kurt and Rachel, who were engaged in a conversation about college. However, she could see Quinn and Brittany's attention was more focused on her and Santana.

Dani went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She poured two glasses, one for her and one for Santana, and then looked at the two natural blondes. "Do you ladies want wine?"

"I would love a glass," Quinn said politely.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

Dani poured two more and then looked at Rachel and Kurt, who both nodded desperately. Dani chuckled and poured another two. She brought the two to Brittany and Quinn, and then the two to Kurt and Rachel, before going back to the couch with her and Santana's glasses.

"Thanks, babe," Santana said with a smile.

Dani felt her heart flutter. Neither of them had called each other "babe" or "baby" yet. Dani gave her a wink, "No problem."

The college discussion was over rather quickly, and Quinn spoke to Santana. "S, I saw your Yeast-I-Stat commercial yesterday," she announced, smirking.

"It was pretty amazing, huh?" Santana responded. She leaned into Dani, and the blonde grabbed the Latina's hand, squeezing it. Dani took a sip of her wine.

"I was honestly surprised to see you on TV before little miss Diva, here," Quinn looked pointedly at Rachel.

"I wasn't!" Brittany piped up. "Sanny is amazing!"

Santana seemed to just ignore that comment. "Well, Rachel just got Fanny in Funny Girl on Broadway."

"OMG Rachel that's awesome!" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing the short girl in a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Britt," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well that wasn't a big surprise," Quinn told her with a smile.

Dani felt suddenly left out of the conversation, but she honestly didn't mind since Santana was still leaning on her and rubbing little circles on the back of her hand. She was honestly just glad to have been here with Santana when these two blondes showed up, so that Santana could have someone here for her.

And then Quinn said, "So, Dani! How'd you meet Santana?" There was a stiffness, and little bitterness, in her voice.

"We work together," Dani answered.

"Yeah, me and her and Rach and Kurt all work at this diner right on Broadway," Santana elaborated.

"Oh, that's cool," Quinn said simply.

"How long are you guys planning on staying in New York?" Rachel asked.

"And where?" Santana added.

"About a week maybe, we can both afford to skip some classes, and it's worth it to see you guys again. And we figured we could just crash here. I mean I know this place is small but I was pretty sure you and Rachel wouldn't mind sharing your beds," Quinn explained.

Dani immediately tightened her hold on Santana's hand. She did not want Brittany or Quinn sleeping with in the same bed as Santana. Quinn could definitely not be trusted, and well, she didn't trust Brittany either.

"Oh! San! We all have to go dancing tonight or tomorrow!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should," Quinn agreed, "like old times."

Dani wanted to add, "except I'll be there", but she bit back the remark, knowing that it would come out hateful. She just leaned her head against Santana's shoulder and tried to pretend that the two blonde girls in front of her hadn't ever slept with her girlfriend.

"If Dani's up for it, I don't mind dancing," Santana agreed, rubbing her thumb against the back of Dani's hand soothingly.

"Yeah, sure," Dani agreed, glad that Santana had included her. She did not want these two girls, one of them who looked like a dancer, to be dancing all up on _her_ girl.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed happily, while Quinn just a gave a tight lipped smile.

Rachel and Kurt hadn't said anything, and it was definitely because of the tension in the room. Quinn looked like she wanted to attack Dani, while Dani just wanted to make sure both girls knew that Santana was hers, and Santana probably just felt awkward.

Dani took a long sip of her wine as the room went silent. No one knew what to say.

"What color is your natural hair, Dani?" Quinn asked.

Dani squinted as she looked at the natural blonde. "Brunette."

"You shouldn't dye it, blonde wannabes just look sad," Quinn told her with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Quinn... didn't you die your hair after eighth grade when you started going by Quinn instead of Lucy? Oh and you got a nose job right?" Brittany asked. Santana and Dani started laughing so hard, and although it felt a little mean, Dani felt like Quinn deserved it.

"Well yeah, but at least I don't bleach mine," Quinn snapped at no one in particular. Dani quirked up an eyebrow, not sure if she should say something. She was a pretty cool and collected person, but when she got mad... well... let's just say she got _really_ mad.

"You know what I think we need!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly. "Shots!"

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I could use a few shots," Dani admitted. Kurt jumped up and grabbed some shot glasses and tequila. Back by the couch, where Quinn and Brittany were now sitting on the floor while Rachel had pulled up a chair, leaving Kurt, Santana and Dani with the couch.

Kurt handed out the shot glasses and poured a bit of tequila in each one. Dani threw hers back immediately. If she had look at this perfect little blonde bitch all night, she was going to need more than just wine in her system. She took down and second and a third before she refused anymore.

Santana was giving her a concerned look, but Dani just shrugged it off and snuggled into the Latina's side.

Conversation started up again and it was less about Dani and more about random things. Everyone was involved in the loud conversation except for Dani. Alcohol always made her sort of clingy, so she just stayed curled up into Santana's side.

Then Rachel mentioned singing. Dani should've known that these two blondes had been in this famed Glee Club that she'd heard mentioned more than once. They broke out into the song Edge of Glory, which they had apparently sung to win Nationals for their senior year. Santana joined in, and Dani closed her eyes enjoying the sound of her girlfriend's beautiful voice.

It was midnight when the dancing started. Brittany had gotten a few too many drinks and was now half naked, while Quinn just looked really angry after all her drinks. Rachel had avoided most of the shots, so she just looked miserable. Kurt also hadn't had that many, and Santana had only taken one. So really, Quinn and Brittany were drunk and crazy while everyone else was just staring at them.

At some point, Dani decided that she was too tired to carry on with this very awkward night. She gave Santana a kiss and stood up, hobbling through the curtain into Santana's area and stripping off the majority of her clothing. She dropped onto the soft bed, which smelled like Santana. She wrapped herself in the sheets and pulled them up to her nose so that she could smell them as she went to sleep.

Before she fell asleep, however, Santana came in and flipped off the lamps in the room and stripped off most of her clothing as well, climbing into the bed next to Dani, who scooted up close to her. Santana wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde girl.

"I'm sorry," the Latina whispered.

"Mm, don't be sorry," Dani scolded, "you're perfect."

Santana chuckled. "You're tipsy again."

"Maybe," Dani agreed, stretching out the word, "but you're still perfect."

"I'm sorry that Quinn's a bitch, I honestly do not know what's up with her. She was as straight as a board and then we both got drunk and had sex and now she's acting like she has some hold over me."

"You know what I think?" Dani mumbled.

"What? That I need a 100% Sapphic goddess?" the Latina joked.

"Yes," Dani answered seriously, before giggling a bit.

"Well, I already have one," Santana whispered, tightening her grip on the blonde. Dani sighed happily.

"I'm not a goddess."

"So, were you trying to tell me _not _to go out with you when you told me that?" Santana teased.

"Touché..." Dani muttered, sleep starting to take over her. "Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana whispered.

"If you wake up before me, can you stay in bed with me?"

"Only if you do the same if you wake up before me," Santana teased, placing a kiss on the blonde's neck.

"Deal," Dani muttered as her eyes glued themselves shut and her dream world consumed her in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? When I reread it just now it seemed pretty good to me, and my sister seemed to like it... lol. But I know it's leaves the show's storyline now so I don't know if you'll all like it as much.**

**Wow I'm oh so confident huh? ;)**

**Please tell me what you think! Review, send me a PM, or go on Twitter and follow and tweet me at BrittzandTana :) Tell me you read this and I'll give you a sweet little shoutout? c:**


	4. Four

**A/N: Sorry for the little delay... My sisterr had a baby so we had to pack up stuff and go help her for the weekend, but i managed to find some time to write :D I hope you guys like this chapter! :) I have a prettyyy good feeling about it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani was surprised when she found herself awake before Santana. She didn't leave the bed of course, but she turned so that she spooning Santana rather than the other way around. She laid like that until she nearly drifted off to sleep again, but then the curtain suddenly slid back to reveal Brittany, terribly scaring Dani. "San?"

"Holy shit!" Dani exclaimed, sitting up immediately. She was glad that she was wearing a tank top, since the blanket immediately fell off of her. She glanced at Santana, alarmed, but saw that her outburst hadn't woken the Latina up. "What do you want Brittany?"

"Oh, you're here. I thought you went home," Brittany said lamely. Dani raised her eyebrows, but she didn't start anything.

"Yes, I'm here. Santana's still asleep," Dani told the taller girl in a hushed voice.

"Oh. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out for breakfast with me," Brittany said. Dani clenched her teeth behind her lips.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Is everyone else still here?" Dani asked.

"Yeah."

"Is anyone else awake?"

"No..."

"Okay, so how about you go wait until everyone else is up, and then we'll decide what to do for breakfast, okay?" Dani asked slowly, feeling as though she was talking to child. But that was mainly because she was holding back the rude bitterness that she wanted to use to speak to Brittany. She'd wanted to wake Santana up before anyone else was awake to take her out to breakfast? They might've been best friends once, but that was just suspicious.

Brittany closed the curtain, blocking out the light that had been shining through from the other part of the room. Dani sighed and fell back against her pillow. That wasn't really how she'd wanted to start the day.

She rolled back over so that she was facing Santana's back, and wrapped her arms around the Latina again. She at least wanted Santana to wake up in a good way.

It was only about ten minutes later that Santana stirred. "Mm... Dani?"

"I'm right here, babe."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes," Dani answered. She heard the coffee maker going in the main part of the apartment, so she assumed that Kurt or Rachel was up now. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee."

They climbed out of bed and slipped on some shorts, since they were both only wearing underwear and tanks. Upon going through the curtain, they saw Brittany sitting on the couch, flipping through muted TV channels, and Rachel who had just made a pot of coffee.

"I'll get you coffee, babe," Santana told Dani, who gave her a smile and sat on the couch, opposite of Brittany. When Santana had filled two mugs with coffee, she lowered herself onto the couch next to Dani, and handed the blonde one of the mugs.

Santana literally downed her coffee in less than a minute, and Quinn walked in to see the last of it go. "Man, you still love your coffee huh?" Dani laughed and took a sip of her own coffee before letting Santana take a long sip of it as well.

"I can't help that I'm really tired in the morning," Santana muttered with a shrug.

"TMI Santana," Rachel exclaimed as she strode into the kitchen.

Santana and Dani's eyes widened, but unlike Santana's huge blush, Dani managed to keep her skin color under control. "That is _not_ what I meant!"

"Trust me Rachel, if Santana and I had been doing anything other than sleeping, you wouldn't have slept a wink," Dani assured her. Santana's jaw dropped as she gaped at the blonde. Dani shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

"Okay, how about whenever that starts to happen, you guys got to Dani's place to do it, huh?" Kurt suggested.

"Aw, don't you want to watch two girls get it on, Lady Hummel?" Santana teased. Dani laughed loudly as Kurt furiously shook his head.

Dani realized that Brittany and Quinn were still there, she observed their faces. Quinn looked a little in shock about the whole conversation, and Dani was pretty sure she was flashing back to when she and Santana had... okay ew. Brittany was glaring evilly at Dani, but that wasn't much of a surprise either.

How could these two girls who had pretty much abandoned Santana just decide to waltz into her apartment and invade her space and look at Dani like she was to blame for it all? _Bitches._

Santana took Dani's coffee again and took a sip. Dani leant towards her and whispered in her ear, "Can we hang out just you and me today?"

Santana whispered back, "Whatever you want, babe."

"We should all go out around New York today!" Quinn suggested suddenly.

"Oh, Santana and I already have plans for today," Dani admitted.

"What are they?"

Dani let out a light laugh. "I mean plans like, me and her plans, not me and her and Quinn plans."

Quinn scowled at Dani, who just shrugged and stood up, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her into the Latina's sleeping area. They changed into some nicer clothes, and Dani was glad that she could fit into Santana's clothes, or else she'd have to wear the same thing she'd worn the day before.

When they were all ready, they went back through the curtain. "We'll see you guys later!" Santana called as they made their way to the door.

"Yeah, we have to dance tonight, don't forget!" Quinn called as the two girls began to exit the apartment. Dani just closed the door.

"Finally," she grumbled. Santana chuckled and took the blonde's hand.

"Something tells me you're happy to be away from them," Santana teased.

Dani just groaned. "What did you ever see in them?"

"Quinn was a drunk mistake, so I don't have an answer to that, but Brittany... I don't know I was a lot different back in high school."

They took the elevator down the ground floor and headed to Dani's car where it was still parallel parked. "Do you regret being with her?"

Santana thought for a second. "No. She was my first real love, she's the one that helped me come to terms with who I was. She was all I knew until I graduated."

"She sounds like she was pretty special to you," Dani commented, smiling at the Latina.

"She was. Still is, in a way. And I guess she'll always have a piece of me, but isn't that how it always happens with your first love?" Santana asked.

Dani's eyes lingered on Santana's, before she smiled. "Yeah, it is."

They got into the car and Dani started to drive in a random direction. "Have you ever been in love?"

Dani thought about the question for a second. She'd never really had the chance. She'd never had a girlfriend, and although she had slept with a few people, nothing special ever happened. Not like it was happening now. "Not really."

Santana turned her head and Dani could feel her examining her expression. "Really?"

Dani bit her lip. "I've been with girls before, never been with a guy, but you're the first girl that I've actually ever dated."

Santana smiled. "Oh?"

"Don't judge me," Dani demanded with a laugh.

"I'm not judging you," Santana laughed out. She looked through the car window. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Dani admitted. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," Santana answered acting all cheesy. Dani blushed slightly and laughed.

"Seriously."

"I'm being serious," Santana insisted with a chuckle.

"How about we just go grab something to eat?" Dani suggested, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Whatever you want, babe," Santana said with a smile. Dani rolled her eyes again and parallel parked her car and the two of them climbed out. Santana laughed, "Why are we here?"

They were at the Broadway diner.

"Because I can trust the food here," Dani answered with a shrug. Santana laughed at her girlfriend and they walked in.

"Ladies, you don't work today!" came Gunther's voice.

"We know, we're here for the food this time," Santana called to him. They seated themselves and someone rushed over to them to take their order. They settled on sharing some pancakes.

"So, I'm you're first girlfriend?" Santana clarified. Dani rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Yes, you get to feel all special," Dani confirmed.

"Aw yay I'm special," Santana joked, beaming.

Dani bit back a grin. "You're too cute, Santana."

"Shh it's a secret," Santana told her with a wink.

"Sure it is," Dani answered sarcastically, winking back at the Latina, who chuckled. The waiter then brought them their pancakes, surprisingly faster than they'd expected.

The pancakes were on one big plate, so they each took a fork and started eating. They didn't talk while they ate, but they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

As they finished eating, Santana said, "Wow, I never realized how good the food actually is here."

Dani laughed. "Have you even tried any of the food here before now?" Santana laughed and shook her head. "So! Did your other Glee Club friends go off to big cities like you and Rachel and Kurt did?"

"Well, Quinn went to Yale. Brittany went to MIT. Our friend Mercedes moved to LA, and she got some good deals there. Puck also went to LA, but god knows what he's doing," Santana answered, adding an eye roll at her mention of "Puck".

"What kind of name is Puck?" Dani asked, wrinkling her nose.

"His name is Noah Puckerman," Santana said with a shrug. "Everyone called him Puck."

"What about Puck?" came a voice that Dani really didn't want to hear behind her. Two perky blondes came and sat down at their table, with Rachel and Kurt practically chasing after them. Dani closed her eyes. _Breathe Dani. Breathe._ She was about to flip out at them.

"I think a better question would be what you're doing here," Santana said to Quinn stiffly.

"Rachel said this is where you guys all work, so we came to check it out, and we were lucky enough to run into you guys. I guess New York isn't so big after all," Quinn explained.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," Dani decided as she opened her eyes. She stood up and tried not to storm as she went into the bathrooms. She clenched the edge of the sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she needed to scream, or throw something, or both.

The door behind her swung open, and Quinn walked it. "Are you feeling okay?" Quinn asked, feigning kindness. Dani spun around.

"Okay look. You don't get to come here and make Santana feel _extremely_ uncomfortable, not to mention confused, considering what happened between the two of you. You don't get to randomly pop back into her life, which you haven't been involved in since whatever happened between you two in the bedroom, and look at me like I'm the bad guy, and throw insults at me, alright?" Dani snapped.

"Uh... 'whatever happened between us two in the bedroom' wasn't just a 'whatever'. It was amazing, and I meant to tell her, but I never got the chance. So I just came here now to tell her and the first thing I see when I see her is you and your fake hair all curled up with her," Quinn growled.

"Funny thing is, Quinn, Santana told me that you two were just a drunken mistake, and from what I've seen, that's all it could've been," Dani said, with a shrug. "And just so we're clear, don't you come _near_ Santana, because she is _mine_ and there's no way I'm going to let anyone, especially you, try to take her from me."

Dani skirted around the blonde and out the bathroom door, where she ran into Santana. "Whoa, Dani, what happened?"

"Let's get out of here," is all Dani said. She grabbed Santana's hand, and as they passed Brittany, Rachel and Kurt who were looking confused at the table, she dropped the money for their food next to the empty plate and pulled Santana out of the diner.

They got in Dani's car, and Santana turned to face her. "Hey, what happened, are you okay?"

Dani took a deep breath. "I'm not a very confrontational person. I usually withhold anger because there's no point in stooping down to people's levels. But there's a point when I have to just let it all out."

Santana widened her eyes.

"Oh relax I just told her off, I didn't kill her or anything," Dani joked. Santana laughed as the blonde started driving her car down the street to her apartment. "She's a bitch though. I can't believe you slept with her."

"Me either," Santana agreed.

Dani hesitated. "She told me that it was amazing and that she meant to tell you but she never got the chance and that she was going to tell you when she got here yesterday."

Santana blinked, and an expression of shock came over her face. "Are you kidding?"

Dani shook her head.

"Wow, talk about too little too late," Santana muttered.

Dani gave Santana a sideways glance. "If she'd told you that the morning after or whatever... do you think you would've dated her?"

"Honestly? No. I mean it was fun, but there wasn't like a spark or a need or even much of a want," Santana admitted.

They stopped in front of Dani's apartment building.

"But we should stop talking about that, it's grossing me out," Santana admitted. Dani smirked.

"Fine by me," she assured the Latina. They climbed up the stairs to Dani's apartment and went inside, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door closed, Santana's lips grabbed Dani's in a hungry kiss. Although she was caught by surprised, the blonde quickly reciprocated.

Dani pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Her hands immediately went to Santana's waist. Santana's tongue began to fight for dominance and pushed its way into Dani's mouth, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Dani felt a spark, a need and a _huge_ want all of the sudden. She dug her fingers into Santana's sides and stepped forward a few times, pushing Santana back. When she felt Santana lightly hit the wall behind her, she pulled her mouth from the Latina's and moved it to her neck. Nipping and sucking as she made her way down.

Santana moaned out Dani's name, and the blonde felt a fire ignite in between her legs. She needed to hear her name said like that again. She hastily grabbed at the sides of Santana's shirt. When she finally got a grip on them, she pulled them up. She detached her mouth from Santana to let the girl completely remove the article of clothing, and then she grabbed Santana's mouth in her own.

She moved her hands behind Santana's back, and carefully unclasped the clasp keeping it secure over Santana's breasts. She waited a few seconds before removing the undergarment all together, in case Santana didn't want that. When there was no rejection, just another moan of encouragement, Dani tore the thing off of her girlfriend and stepped back. Her eyes locked onto Santana's gorgeous breasts, which were rising and falling at the pace of Santana's quick, short breaths, and she took Santana's hand and pulled her slightly towards the door to her bedroom.

They climbed onto the bed, and Dani straddled her girlfriend. She brought her lips down to the Latina's chest and sucked on the perfect skin in between the two breasts, before slowly moving towards the right one.

"Dani.." Santana moaned out. Dani felt the fire in between her legs increase, and she quickened the pace a little. She latched onto Santana's nipple and sucked, eliciting louder moans from the girl.

She then moved lower, kissing and licking down Santana's abs until she got to the top of her jeans. Why were they still there? She unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them off the other girl.

"Baby please," Santana begged.

Dani, her eyes way darker than their normal shade of brown, looked at her girlfriend's face. "What do you want, baby?"

"I want you, please," Santana moaned. That was all Dani needed as she removed the final piece of clothing and proceeded to make Santana scream out her name multiple times.

When Dani was done, she crawled up the bed and gave Santana a lingering kiss on the lips as the girl came down from her high. "You weren't kidding when you said that thin to Rachel," Santana said through her breaths, which were finally slowing down.

"Did you think I was?" Dani asked, pecking Santana's lips.

"No," Santana answered with a chuckle. "You're amazing, you know?"

Dani felt herself blush horribly, something she usually didn't do, but Santana just had that effect on her.

"But I should've been making you feel better," Santana whined.

Dani felt her eyes darken again. "So why don't you?"

That was invitation enough for the Latina, as she attacked the blonde's lips and grabbed at her shirt. Dani pulled away and tore it off. Santana trailed sloppy kisses down Dani's neck and along her collarbone. When she got to the bra strap, she hastily unclasped the clasp and threw it off the bed. Santana immediately gasped at seeing Dani's breasts.

Dani felt suddenly very self conscious, but Santana's eyes were sparkling. "You are absolutely beautiful."

Dani felt so perfect as Santana sucked on her skin and on her nipples, getting Dani to moan louder than she ever had before. As Santana pulled off her pants and approached the area of the fire that was practically screaming with need by now, Dani tangled her hands into Santana's hair and moaned loudly, "Santana, I need you inside me right now!"

Santana took no hesitation as she made Dani scream with pleasure, and grip the Latina's hair harder and harder. When Santana was done, she trailed light kisses up Dani's torso and her neck and then nibbled slightly on her ear as Dani's short, uneven breathing began to level out again.

"Aw baby, you were even louder than me," Santana teased, tangling her legs with Dani's.

"Well that was my first time..." Dani felt suddenly very exposed. She'd had sex before, just...

"I thought you said you've been with girls before?" Santana asked, sounding a little confused.

"I have. And the ones that I did have sex with, I made them all scream, but the most I ever got back was..." Dani wiggled her pointer and middle finger.

Santana smiled slightly. "Well those girls don't sound very fair."

"I think you're just perfect," Dani whispered as she wrapped her arms around the Latina and felt her body flush with her girlfriend's.

Santana ran her fingers through Dani's hair, the roots of which were starting to get very dark again, and Dani sighed contently. Santana trailed her hands lightly down onto Dani's arms and over her tattoos. "I'm not perfect."

"Well you're perfect to me," Dani mumbled, placing a light, innocent kiss on Santana's neck. Suddenly, Santana's phone started ringing in the other room. The Latina groaned.

"Don't answer it," Dani pleaded. "C'mon just lay here with me."

Santana chuckled. "Okay."

The phone stopped ringing soon enough, but just as soon as it ended it started ringing again. Dani sighed and untangled herself from Santana. "Okay now you can go answer it."

Santana chuckled playfully and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips before getting up off the bed and walking out into the other room. Dani stayed silent so she could hear what Santana said on the phone.

"Um... yeah, why? Are you serious? Geez I swear they're like professional stalkers. Can you try to keep them away?" Santana sounded annoyed. Dani sighed. Of course _they_ had to ruin her and Santana's perfect moment.

Santana came into the room and locked the bedroom door before dropping her phone onto the ground next to Dani's clothes and Santana's jeans. "I left the other door unlocked so that they can come in and see my shirt and bra on the floor and get the message to leave." Santana winked at Dani.

"Maybe we should give them a really loud reason to leave," Dani suggested, wiggling her eyebrows and licking her lips.

Santana's brown eyes darkened a bit, but she said, "They would just try to perv on us."

"Mm, point taken." Dani pressed her lips hard against the Latina's just as they heard the door to Dani's apartment open. She understood how they could find her building, but how could they find her exact door?

"What the hell?" Quinn growled.

"Um guys I think we should probably leave," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel if you don't want to be here then leave, I need to end what's going on between these two," Quinn snapped.

"Quinn if you cared even an ounce for Santana you would know that she's happy and you wouldn't be trying to get her to break up with her girlfriend. Also, if you even knew her at all, you'd know that she most definitely will not break up with Dani for you," Kurt snapped at her. "Come on, this is invasion of privacy and I'm pretty sure it's also technically breaking and entering."

"Her door was unlocked," Brittany piped up.

Normally, Dani would be pissed, or scared, or sad, or all of the above, but she was wrapped up in Santana's arms, their skin flush with each other, fitting together like two puzzle pieces that had only just figured out that they were a perfect match.

The bedroom door knob jiggled and then there was a pounding on the door. "Dani! Santana! I know you're in there!"

"Dani isn't here right now, please call again later!" Dani called, eliciting a laugh from Santana.

"Seriously, open the door before I bust it down."

"Oh, I didn't think you wanted to see me naked that bad, blondie," Dani teased. Santana was biting her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"I'm being serious when I say that you better come out here right now. At least let me tell Santana what I have to say," Quinn said, sounding calmer.

"I know what you're going to say Quinn. I'm sorry but you need to leave," Santana called.

There was a silence on the other side of the door. It was so silent, Dani knew that everyone in the other room must've spontaneously disappeared or something.

But then Quinn's voice broke the silence, "Fine."

They heard the stepping of feet and then the door closed. The apartment was silent again. Dani adjusted so that she was holding Santana in a protective embrace. "Are you okay?"

Santana didn't answer, she just buried her face into Dani's neck. Dani ran her fingers through Santana's dark hair now. She whispered sweet nothings into Santana's ear, wanting to hear her girlfriend say that she was okay.

"You wanna know what I think?" Santana asked suddenly in a small voice.

"Sure, baby."

"I think that you are amazing."

"Well, I still think that you're perfect."

Santana placed a sweet kiss on Dani's cheek. "So, you think that even now that they're gone that we can still go out dancing tonight? I really want to dance with my amazingly sexy girlfriend."

"Sounds like a plan, perfect sexy girlfriend."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it too much for words? Well try to make some words and review please =D Or send me a PM of what you think, or even tweet me at BrittzandTana! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**I'm not big on smut... I write as much as I think is appropriate, because I honestly do not like to write past how far I wrote on the sexy parts of this chapter. Sorry if you want more than that, I just don't roll like that :) I thought it was still pretty sexy haha. :P**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	5. Five

**A/N: Yay for updates! I got home from my sister's house and grabbed 'hold of the reins of this story and belted out a chapter in about two hours! SUCCESS! So you guys get an update woohoo! Also, I know, Quinn is a crazy-ass bitch... we can only hope that one day she will come to her senses. Also just to defend myself for making her so crazy... can we all take a moment to think back to season 3 of Glee when Quinn went to "babysit" Beth and then planted all the "evidence" in Shelby's apartment? Crazy-ass bitch right thurrr.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

To say that Dani was happy that Quinn and Brittany had left would be a huge understatement. However, there was that little pit in her stomach that told her that Quinn wasn't done trying to get Santana, even though the Latina had flat out rejected her.

Rachel and Kurt had taken Santana home after they drove Quinn and Brittany to the subway station. They all decided to meet up at their place at nine before heading out to the club they had decided to dance at. Of course, none of them were twenty-one years old yet, but they had all fake IDs, so they weren't worried.

Dani felt perfect. Even though the night before, two prissy little blondes had decided to ruin her night, and her morning, she and Santana had gotten a perfect moment together, and that was all she needed to turn her day from horrible to absolutely perfect.

She was falling for Santana. There was no denying it, it was a fact. Every glance that they shared, or laugh, or kiss only made her slip even more, falling deeper and deeper. Her guard that had previously been up was now slowly breaking down. She trusted Santana so much already, but she thought it was maybe too soon.

She felt like maybe she was falling too hard, too fast, too soon. Don't relationships usually take a while to develop?

Dani had never been one to believe in love at first sight. Too her, it seemed impossible to look at someone and immediately fall in love. Sure, there may be an attraction or a sudden interest, or even a spark, but love?

Thinking back to when she first saw Santana, she thought about what her emotions had been like.

_It was her fourth day of work at this diner, and so far she was slightly unimpressed. The place was cool, and it was on Broadway, but Dani liked to know people that she worked with. And the diner was always fast paced while she was working._

_But today her shift schedule got switched up. She worked evenings, nights, and sometimes mornings, rather than in the middle of the day like before. As she was taking someone's order, she glanced up and saw a _gorgeous_ Latina woman standing on the other side of the diner. Dani felt her heart do something like flips in her chest. She was sure that she hadn't seen anything as beautiful as that Latina._

_She felt suddenly mesmerized as she nodded to the person ordering, and stepped away so as to not seem strange as she gawked at the girl. She couldn't be much older than Dani, and Dani's Gaydar was definitely going off._

_The Latina turned her head and locked eyes with Dani, whose heart started racing. Dani gave her a flirtatious smile. The Latina quickly turned her head away, looking startled actually. Dani tilted her head and watched her with interest. Suddenly, another girl approached the Latina and began talking to her._

_Dani couldn't help herself as she moved a little closer, trying to be nonchalant, so that she could hear the Latina's voice._

_It was like hearing heaven on Earth to Dani. She immediately felt warm and safe just at the girl's voice. _Dani, calm down,_ she told herself, turning and taking the order she had just taken to the kitchen. She couldn't really help it as her head turned to look at that perfect girl once again._

Dani shook her head. It couldn't have been _love_ at first sight. There was that attraction, that pull, and the interest. She even felt a spark. But was she in love with Santana when she saw her? Probably not. Was she falling for Santana? Definitely yes. Was she falling too hard? Well... she couldn't tell. She'd never fallen in love before.

Sighing, Dani stood from where she'd been laying on her bed and went to her closet. She'd been laying around and watching TV all day since Santana left, waiting until she could start getting ready to go over to her friends' apartment without it being way too early. Now it was eight, and she dug through her closet for something cute to wear.

She selected a purple tube top dress and some black flats. She preferred flats over heels, because the latter hurt her feet and she'd never been good at walking in them.

When she was dressed, Dani went into her bathroom and redid her makeup.

She walked out back into her bedroom and took a picture of herself with her phone and sent it to Santana, linking it to a text that said "_What do you think?;)"_

**From Santana- You look gorgeous like always, babe!**

**To Santana- I can't wait to dance with you tonight.**

**From Santana- I can't wait either... why don't you just come over now?**

Dani laughed.** To Santana- OMW! :D**

She grabbed a little purse, slid her phone into it, checked to make sure she had her fake ID, and left her apartment. She drove herself to the other building and went up to her friends' apartment.

She didn't bother to knock, because she heard a lot of noise on the other side of the door anyway. She let herself in and raised her eyebrows at the shouts echoing through the apartment.

"I did _not_ use it Lady Hummel!" Santana yelled from her area.

"Well then _where is it_?" Kurt yelled angrily from the bathroom.

"I dunno, wherever you left it!"

"Will you two shut up? You'll survive without your moisturizer tonight, Kurt, just buy more tomorrow," Rachel called from her sleeping area.

"My skin is as sensitive as a baby's bottom!" Kurt argued. "If I don't keep it just right, it'll look _horrible_!"

"Well then you better find it, huh, Lady Face?" Santana piped up with a snort.

"Not funny! Give it back Lezpez!" Kurt yelled angrily. Dani had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Kurt's insult.

"Kurt, Santana did not steal your moisturizer, you probably just ran out and forgot!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You know what I think?" Dani shouted, silencing everyone. None of them had heard her come in. "I think, Rachel should just admit to Kurt that she used his moisturizer and accidently used the last of it, and then we can all move on with our lives!"

The silence following that was deafening for a matter of seconds.

"Rachel..." Kurt growled.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I thought it was mine and I used it and I only just realized that it was yours, okay?" Rachel said, coming out from behind the curtain and glaring at Dani, who just shrugged.

"Okay, you're buying me a new one tomorrow," Kurt said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Really? She gets that, but if I had stolen it then it would've been like World War III!" Santana exclaimed. She came into the main part of the room and smiled widely at Dani.

"We should probably eat before we leave," Rachel suggested. "I'll make sandwiches."

Kurt and Rachel moved towards the kitchen and Santana moved to Dani and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Dani replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry you had to witness that," Santana joked.

Dani just laughed and gave Santana another kiss before moving into the kitchen to help Rachel and Kurt make sandwiches. Santana just sat down at the table. Dani could feel the Latina's eyes watching her every move.

She made her and Santana's sandwich and when she took it to the table, she moved her mouth close to Santana's ear. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she whispered in a low, sexy voice. As Dani sat down in the seat next to the Latina, she noticed Santana's eyes darken and the girl bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Santana as she sat down with her sandwich.

"Fine," Santana assured the brunette, blinking a few times and giving Dani a look that basically told Dani that Santana would have her revenge. Dani just gave her a wink and ate her sandwich.

They took the subway to the club, since they all wanted to drink some, and when they got there they flashed their fake IDs to the security guard, who nodded and let them in.

They each took a couple shots to get the night started, and then they all got on the dance floor, laughing and twirling around and singing along to the songs. A few of the guys around were goggling at the three girls as they danced, but none of them noticed. They were having a blast.

At some point, they split up. Kurt went off with Rachel while Santana and Dani moved to a darker part of the dance floor. The song playing was a little slow, so Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. They swayed together, just looking into each others eyes for a moment.

"You look beautiful," Dani whispered to her girlfriend.

"_I_ look beautiful? Have you seen yourself?" Santana argued. Dani felt herself blush and she lowered her eyes to the ground for a second.

The song changed.

_Blame it on the goose,_

_Got you feeling loose,_

_Blame it on Patron,_

_Got you in the zone,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

Santana wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde and moved her hands up from Dani's waist, sliding them up and down her sides. Dani got the message, and slid her hands down from around Santana's neck and around to her ass, laughing a little.

_Ay, she say she usually don't,_

_But I know that she front,_

_Cause shawty know what she want,_

_But she don't wanna seem like she's easy!_

_I ain't saying what you won't do,_

_But you know we probably gonna do,_

_What you've been feeling deep inside! Don't lie now!_

Dani squeezed Santana's ass.

_Girl what you drinking?_

_Gon' let it sink it,_

_Here for the weekend, thinking, we can,_

_See what we can be if we press fast forward,_

_Just one more round and you're down I know it!_

Dani pushed her front flush with Santana and slid her body down Santana's, and she heard Santana gasp slightly as she came back up, her fingers gliding up the side of Santana's dress gracefully.

_Fill another cup up,_

_Feeling on your butt, what?_

_You don't even care now,_

_I was unware how fine you were before my buzz set in,_

_My buzz set in!_

_Blame it on the goose,_

_Got you feeling loose,_

_Blame it on Patron,_

_Got you in the zone,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

_Blame it on the vodka,_

_Blame it on the henny,_

_Blame it on the blue top got you feeling dizzy,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

Dani turned around and felt Santana's hands grip her sides. Dani wiggled her ass against Santana's front, grinding into the Latina, who let out a slight moan. Dani would be lying if she said she wasn't extremely turned on right now.

_Ooh see, she spilled some drink on me,_

_And now I know that she tipsy,_

_She put her body on me,_

_And she keeps staring me right in my eyes,_

_No telling what I'm gon' do!_

_Baby I would rather show you,_

_What you been missing in your life when I get inside!_

_Girl what you drinking? Don't let it sink in,_

_Here for the weekend, thinking, we can,_

_See what we can be if we press fast forward!_

_Just one more round and you're down I know it!_

Somehow Dani ended up facing Santana again, and they're fronts were grinding against each other. Their hands were roaming, and Dani was honestly glad they were in a darker area, or else they'd have guys staring at them she was sure.

_Fill another cup up,_

_Feeling on your butt, what?_

_She don't even care yeah,_

_I was unaware how fine you looked before my buzz set in!_

_My buzz set in!_

_Blame it on the goose,_

_Got you feeling loose,_

_Blame it on Patron,_

_Got you in the zone,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

_Blame it on the vodka,_

_Blame it on the henny,_

_Blame it on the blue top got you feeling dizzy,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

Dani suddenly found Santana's lips attached to her neck, and she bit her lip to keep a loud moan from escaping her mouth. If this was dancing with Santana, she needed it all the time.

_Girl I know you feel good!_

_Dancing like you look,_

_Couple more shots you open up like a book,_

_I ain't tripping,_

_Shawty ain't tripping!_

_Imma take a shot of Nuvo,_

_Shawty don't you know,_

_It's going down and we can and kick it like Judo,_

_You know what I mean,_

_Shawty got drunk thought it all was a dream,_

_So I made her say "Ah, ah, ah!"_

_Now she got her hands on my legs,_

_Got my seats all wet in my ride,_

_All over my ride!_

Dani felt a burning sensation in between her legs, as well as a wetness. She couldn't help the moan that escaped between her lips.

_She look me dead in the eye!_

_Then my pants got bigger,_

_She already knew what the figure,_

_Had her looking at her boyfriend like ah, ah, ah!_

_Blame it on the goose,_

_Got you feeling loose,_

_Blame it on Patron,_

_Got you in the zone,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

_Blame it on the vodka,_

_Blame it on the henny,_

_Blame it on the blue top got you feeling dizzy,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

Dani's fingers dug into Santana's dress, wanting it off. But she wasn't going to remove it here, of course.

_Now to the Ballers poppin bottles,_

_With their henny in their cups!_

_Screaming "money ain't a thing",_

_And if it ain't, throw it up!_

_In the sky! Hold your drinks up high!_

_And to the independent Ballers,_

_Who can buy their own bottles,_

_And if you looking like a model,_

_When them broke fellas holla,_

_Tell 'em bye! And hold your drinks up high! You can..._

_Blame it on the goose,_

_Got you feeling loose,_

_Blame it on Patron,_

_Got you in the zone,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

_Blame it on the vodka,_

_Blame it on the henny,_

_Blame it on the blue top got you feeling dizzy,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol,_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol!_

"Santana," Dani moaned out as Santana nipped at the blonde's neck and collarbone. "S-Santana!" The song was over, and she needed Santana inside her right now. Of course, there was a subway trip back to Santana's place, but Dani was pretty sure that they were in walking distance of her apartment, so she pulled back and grabbed Santana's hand.

They rushed out of the club, and Dani remembered to send a text to Rachel saying that they left for her apartment. Sure enough, it only took a few minutes to walk to Dani's place.

Once inside, Santana pushed Dani up against the back of the door and pressed her lips to the blonde's. Dani moaned loudly. "S-Santana I need you in me _now_!" The fire in between her legs was so intense that she couldn't think straight.

"Do you want to go to bed first?" Santana asked with a husk in her voice.

Dani shook her head furiously. They'd already had their beautiful bed sex moment earlier, and now she wasn't worried as much as it being perfect. Well, any moment with Santana was perfect anyway.

Santana tore off Dani's dress, and continued on to make Dani feel amazing. The blonde screamed so loud with pleasure that she was sure someone would hear and call 911. But she didn't care, it felt so good!

When she was coming down from her high, she fell into Santana's embrace, no longer pressed against the door. Her breaths were uneven, and she'd never felt so exhilarated.

"I-I-I," she tried to form something to say, but she found herself incapable of speech after that.

Santana stroked her hair and held her as she came down from her high.

"You are so good at that," Dani managed to say as her breathing slowed and she placed a sloppy kiss on Santana's neck and then on her lips. Santana blushed and smiled.

"Only for you, babe."

Dani chuckled. "That's good to know."

"You are sexy as hell right now," Santana practically moaned out. She pressed her lips to Dani's again in a fiery kiss. The Latina pulled the blonde into Dani's bedroom and pushed her down onto the bed, kissing down her neck and her body, and removing her bra.

Dani had never felt so amazing. Every time Santana pressed her lips or her hands to any part of her body, her skin heated up with pleasure. As Santana's lips reached lower on Dani's torso, the blonde moaned and bucked her hips up. In a matter of seconds, Santana was making her scream once again.

Santana crawled back up next to Dani and wrapped her arms around the naked girl, who felt too worn out to move. Finally, she just tangled her limbs with Santana's and began to drift to sleep. "Goodnight, my gorgeous girlfriend," Santana whispered in her ear as Dani began to slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? TELL ME! Please review or send me a PM or tweet me at BrittzandTana, because hearing what you all have to say makes my day and encourages me to write faster! C: Every review makes my lil heart flutter and puts a smile on my face c: **

**Sorry the chapter was a little short.**

**Wanna hear something random about me? When writing the word "eyebrows", I tend to forget to word "brow", which is one reason why I have to reread all my chapters, because it's a little weird to read the sentence "Santana raised her eyes" or "Santana wiggled her eyes". Lol okay.**

**Please please review! :D Also, I think this is the quickest response to a fanfiction I've ever gotten... So thank you all for that! :* I'll stop taking up all of your time now! Stay lovely, babes! :***


	6. Six

**A/N: Short but sweet chapter! First I would like to say some things... I appreciate all reviews whether they be bad or good... all feedback is good somehow! I try to respond to all reviews (that aren't guest of course)... but one of my awesome reviewers doesn't accept PMs D= Hopefully you know who you are so thanks for your awesome review ;)**

**On a different quick note, one review said that I was trying to make Santana too masculine... Well in my opinion I did no such thing... I wrote Santana in this story pretty much the same as my other stories... I hope no one else thinks I did that because I am most definitely not trying to!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani woke up feeling surreal. She'd had a few drinks the night before, but she had been nearly entirely sober by the time she and Santana had gotten to her apartment, and she remembered it so clearly.

Moving slightly, she realized that she was alone in her bed. She knew that Santana wouldn't leave her alone, so she wasn't worried as she sat up and stretched. She saw Santana's shoes sitting on the floor next to the bed, confirming that the Latina was still there.

Dani got off her bed and padded into the kitchen, where Santana was humming to herself and making eggs. Dani walked up behind her and slid her arms sneakily around the girl's waist. Santana sighed and leaned back into Dani's embrace. "Morning, baby," Dani whispered sleepily.

"How'd you sleep?" Santana asked her as she continued making the eggs.

"Amazing, I dreamt that I was laying in an angel's arms," Dani said, sounding oh so cheesy.

"Haha," Santana mocked with a roll of her eyes. Dani giggled.

"When did you get up?"

"About half an hour ago," Santana informed her, scooping and moving the eggs from the pan on the stove to a plate. Dani placed a light kiss on Santana's neck before pulling away from the Latina and stealing the plate of eggs and bringing it to her small table.

"I'm hungry," Dani stated, grabbing a fork and starting to eat one of the eggs.

"Well, I can imagine. I did all the eating last night," Santana pointed out with a wink as she sat down next to Dani and began to eat the other egg on the plate. Dani felt a slight blush creep up to her cheeks.

"Sounds like you should be full, don't eat my eggs," Dani scolded teasingly, taking a large bite.

"I made them, I should get to eat some," Santana argued, taking another bite as well.

Dani rolled her eyes playfully and they both finished their eggs without a word. The peaceful silence made them feel so normal, and it felt perfect to Dani. Every moment with Santana involved was perfect.

Dani saw her purse sitting on the floor next to the door, and she stood up from the table to grab it. She retrieved her phone from it and opened her text messages, finding a few from Rachel.

**From Rachel- Wow way to ditch us.**

**From Rachel- Text us in the morning to let us know that you didn't die on your way home or something.**

**From Rachel- Morning! Don't forget to please text me when you are both awake and alive (:**

**To Rachel- We're both up, no one is dead so that's good! Thanks for checking up, you're too sweet! (:**

"Who ya texting?" Santana asked, leaning over to look at the text messages. Dani set her phone down on the table.

"Rachel, she was checking to make sure that were alive," Dani informed the Latina with a chuckle. "She seems like a pretty great best friend."

"She is," Santana agreed with a smile. "I can't believe that I spent three years hating her."

"Well, you have the rest your lives to be friends and make up for those three years," Dani pointed out, finding Santana's feet under the table with her own and playfully wiggling her toes against them. They started a little game of footsie under the table as they talked.

"True," Santana agreed, nodding. "Did you have a best friend before you abandoned your old life?"

Dani shrugged. "I was never the kind of person to have a lot of friends, honestly. I sort of kept to myself. I was that girl in the corner of the cafeteria playing her guitar while everyone else had normal conversations with their friends."

"That girl sounds extremely interesting," Santana teased. Dani playfully swatted her. "If you had lived in Lima, you probably would've joined Glee Club, and then I would've met you earlier and I would've fallen in love with you before Brittany."

Dani felt her breath catch in her throat. _Fallen in love?_ She tried to ignore the small slip-up, since neither of them could really be... _in love_ yet. "Then we could've graduated high school together and come to New York with Rachel and Kurt and we'd all live in that little tiny apartment," Dani teased.

Santana laughed. "I don't think Rachel or Kurt would've gotten any sleep had that happened." Dani laughed at that, it was a very true point.

"I wish I'd lived in Lima," Dani said, but then she shrugged. "But no, I had to grow up in freaking Iowa."

"I don't think Ohio is much better than Iowa," Santana said with a laugh. Dani laughed too and rolled her eyes playfully. Santana looked at the time on her phone and then sighed. "I have to go. Sunday is grocery day, and Kurt and Rachel and I are supposed to meet at the store soon to buy everything."

Dani frowned. She literally had nothing to do, and she really didn't want to be bored _and_ alone. "I'll come with you!" she piped up suddenly.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You want to come grocery shopping with us?"

"Why not? You'll need some company anyway with those two," Dani pointed out with a shrug, hoping that she wasn't acting to clingy or anything. She couldn't help that her girlfriend was addictive.

"Alright," Santana agreed with a laugh and a slight shake of her head.

They both got changed into just some loose sweats and t-shirts, and then made themselves look a little less disheveled by brushing out their hair and applying some light makeup.

The took a subway to the grocery store, since they realized that Dani's car was still at the other apartment from the night before.

As they entered the store, Rachel and Kurt snuck up on them from behind, scaring them half to death and eliciting loud screams.

"It's nice of you to join us Dani! Santana is usually so grumpy for our shopping trips," Rachel told the blonde, who smirked as she looked at Santana rolling her eyes.

"I didn't have anything else to do," Dani said with a shrug, winking at the Latina who gave her a smile.

"Alright so," Kurt said, looking down at the long list in his hands, "Santana, you and I can take the first half, and Dani and Rachel can go get the vegan stuff."

Dani looked at Rachel. "You're a vegan?"

"Why does Rachel get to go with Dani and I have to be stuck with you?" Santana grumbled to Kurt as she split the list in half.

"I don't mind going with Rachel," Dani piped up.

Santana huffed playfully. "Way to pick my best friend over me."

"See you later," Dani said with a wink and a little wave to the Latina as she and Rachel took a cart and half of the list and headed towards one side of the store.

"Kurt and Santana absolutely hate shopping for my food, so usually they go off and get the non vegan stuff while I'm alone getting my stuff," Rachel explained with an eye roll.

"Well at least shopping for vegan food, I'm not really tempted to buy anything extra," Dani muttered, eyeing the gross looking vegan foods around her.

Rachel laughed. "You're not much better than them I guess."

"Sorry," Dani apologized with a laugh.

"So!" Rachel started, a sly smile appearing on her face. "How was your guys' night?"

Dani bit her lip and felt herself blush a little as she thought about the previous night. "It was good," she squeaked out, not able to speak correctly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who was still blushing.

"Well I guess all I can say is _thank you_ for going to your place instead of ours," Rachel muttered, followed by a small shudder. That got a laugh out of Dani.

"No problem," she replied with a wink.

They were silent for a moment as Rachel scanned the shelves for something. Then the brunette said, "You're really good for her. Santana."

"You think?" Dani asked, following Rachel as she pushed the cart further down the isle.

"When she came to New York, she really grew into herself I think. You know, she realized what was really important and things like that. She came here right after she found it was completely over between her and Brittany, and since then she hasn't really had a tie back anywhere. And of course she has some sort of tie to me and Kurt, but it's good for to have a tie to someone like you," Rachel explained.

"Someone like me?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah... you're just... you seem so full of life, and you're sweet and kind. And while that's true, you're also... aggressive for lack of a better word, and straightforward, like Santana, so you're sort of like perfect for her," Rachel reasoned.

Dani smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground for a moment. "Really?" she asked as she looked back up, her smile gone.

"Let me explain to you why I think that," Rachel said. "Santana was with Brittany for a very long time. Brittany was sweet and kind and full of imagination and life. After Santana and Brittany were over, Santana had that one night fling with Quinn, who's aggressive and even mean. And obviously, Santana said it was a mistake and that she was drunk, but she wouldn't have done it if she hadn't felt some sort of feelings or at least lust towards Quinn."

"And you're telling me this because...?" Dani asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel insecure," Rachel insisted, grabbing some things of the shelf. "What I'm trying to say is, you are like a mix of both of them. You're sweet and nice and lively, but you're also aggressive and straightforward, like I said before. You're balanced, and I think that it's good for Santana, and that's why I think you two will work."

Dani gave the brunette a smile. "Thanks Rachel... it means a lot."

"Anytime, girlie," Rachel said with a wink.

Dani realized that she hadn't really been helping much with the groceries, so she looked at what was left on the list and helped Rachel gather it all up. When they were done, they wheeled their cart to the front of the store, where Santana and Kurt where impatiently waiting.

"What took you so long, hobbit?" Santana demanded.

"I was having a lovely conversation with Dani, is all," she said, giving Dani and knowing smile and Santana looked between the two of them.

"You are going to corrupt my girlfriend, Berry," Santana whined, grabbing Dani's hand and pulling her away from the brunette. Dani laughed and placed a lingering kiss on the Latina's cheek.

They stood in a checkout line for a couple minutes before piling up all their food on the counter as the cashier quickly scanned them all. The total came out to a hundred dollars.

"Uh, one hundred is not equally divisible by three," Santana snapped at Kurt and Rachel. "Rachel, you obviously need to spend the extra dollar because of all your vegan crap."

"Santana, we agreed to equally distribute the payment for groceries, since we all end up eating each other's food, so we should just split the last dollar," Rachel said.

"That doesn't work out evenly either," Kurt piped up.

The cashier looked so confused as to what to do.

"How about!" Dani suggested loudly enough to shut the other three up. "I'll pay the last dollar?"

She handed the cashier a dollar, and three grumbling divas handed him each thirty-three dollars. They all piled the groceries up in their arms and hobbled out of the store.

Luckily, Rachel and Kurt had driven to the grocery store, so they just piled the bags in the trunk of the small car and all climbed in. Dani and Santana squished together in the back.

Dani leaned into Santana, so stretched out a bit in her seat so she could stroke Dani's hair. "So, what did you and Rachel talk about?" Santana whispered to the blonde.

"Just stuff," Dani muttered, feeling peaceful enough to fall asleep in the position she was in.

"Seriously," Santana whined.

"I'm being serious," Dani said with a giggle. Santana just sighed and they laid there until they got to the apartment. They all climbed out and Dani immediately saw her car parked in front of the apartment building. "Oh good, my car is still here," she joked.

They all grabbed some grocery bags and lugged them up to the apartment. Santana and Dani just set theirs on the table and then fell onto the couch together. They adjusted themselves into a comfy position, where they were both sitting up but Dani was leaning against Santana and their legs were tangled together, similar to how they were in the car.

"See Santana, this is why you get lost in the fridge! You never help put things away!" Kurt pointed out.

"I'm busy," Santana argued, giving Dani a peck on her lips.

"Do you two ever spend a second apart?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Dani piped up, relaxing against Santana.

Rachel shook her head. "You're both so dependent one each other."

"We aren't," Santana tried to argue.

"Well, we kind of are," Dani agreed with Rachel, giving Santana a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Well it's not my fault you're addictive," Santana pointed out, pulling Dani in for another kiss, which got a little too heated a little to quickly.

"Uh hello! We're still here!" Kurt exclaimed. Dani pulled away from the Latina and chuckled.

"Aw, Kurtie, you know you secretly love watching two women make out," Santana teased. Kurt shook his head furiously as he continued to put food into the fridge.

"Stop teasing Kurt, Santana," Rachel commanded.

"Yeah, Santana," Dani teased.

Santana pouted and Dani gave her a quick peck, turning the pout into a smile. Rachel groaned. "If you guys get any cuter I'm going to die from overload."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please give me feedback! Give me a review, or shoot me a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Sorry this chapter was so short... Ironic... I wrote a short chapter and then the chapter that was next to post was also short... lol...**

**(This is really random but does anyone know if any of the episodes of The Twilight Zone [1959 series] had vampires in it? Lol sorry but Google is not helping me... xD)**


	7. Seven

**A/N: Here you go guys! It's still a little short compared to some of my chapters, but I think they get longer after this one! I know the one I just finished writing is 4,400 without the authors note :O Anyway, I think the content of this chapter will make up for the length!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**(If you are Ale read to bottom of bottom A/N!)**

* * *

The next day, Dani was a little upset, since she and Santana only had three shifts together in the following week, plus a shared Saturday shift. Santana had some dance classes at NYADA, and Dani had to send some followup emails to producers that were interested in working with her, and possibly signing her for a record deal, in New York.

So Monday morning, Dani went into her shift, which she shared with just Kurt. They didn't really have much time to talk, but in moments of passing they talked about Dani's possible deals and Kurt's internship at . Dani had learned previously that even though Kurt was Santana's roommate and friend, they weren't near as close as Santana and Rachel were.

After her morning shift, she went home and got on her laptop to check the emails she had. She had a few from producers that had said while her voice was nice, it didn't have what it took to be really produced and basically, they turned her down.

Still, she had a couple emails asking for a sample of a song that she had written, lyrics and a recording. She had written a couple of songs herself, and she recorded herself singing a bit of it while playing her guitar and attached it and the lyrics to the two emails asking for it and sent it off.

Then she noticed a strange email in her inbox.

**Miss Danielle Taylor,**

**Hello, I am a producer in Los Angeles, California, and I happened across one of your YouTube videos. I think you have a very interesting voice, and I would love a followup video of something that isn't as public as a YouTube video. Maybe something you have written yourself?**

**I hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Neal Webster**

A producer had found her out without her approaching him? That was a big deal for her!

She sent the producer a response.

**Mr. Neal Webster,**

**Thank you so much for your email! I have attached a clip of me singing a song I have written, and I hope to hear back from you as soon as possible.**

**Thank you!**

**-Dani**

Sighing, the blonde smiled at her screen. She had sounded good enough on one of those crappy YouTube videos to get the attention of a producer in LA without having to approach him at all.

By the time she headed into her night shift later, she was in a very joyful mood. That is until she saw a certain blonde sitting in her section. _What the hell is she still freaking doing here?_

"What can I get you?" she asked with a forced smile as she stopped by where Quinn was sitting alone at the table.

"I'll take some coffee I think. And a bagel," Quinn said smoothly, looking at her menu, before looking up at Dani with a smile. Dani felt that a little weird, and she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Dani flat out demanded to know. She didn't want to play polite with this bitch.

"Oh, I came to give you some good news!"

"What? You're going to go back to New Haven and stay away from my girlfriend and stop trying to ruin my life?" Dani asked, actually hopeful that it's what Quinn was going to say..

"I'm not trying to ruin your life, first of all," Quinn argued. "I came to tell you that I found your YouTube channel on Saturday, and I thought you sounded really good in your videos. So I emailed one of the better ones to my friend Mercedes who knows a producer named Neal Webster in LA, and she showed it to him and found your voice really interesting!"

Dani frowned. Quinn set that up?

"But you knew that already," Quinn said with a wave of her hand. "Producers don't just look at random people's YouTube videos, Dani, you're not that special. But I guess that guy thinks you have something special, and you should totally take up that opportunity. I mean, it's LA!"

Gears were turning in Dani's brain. "I'll be right back with your coffee and bagel." She turned and walked away.

Quinn set up everything with Neal, who was in LA, but liked her voice. And wouldn't it be so much easier to become a big pop star in Hollywood?

But her dream had always been New York.

She tried to push it all away as she continued to work, and she didn't linger at Quinn's table long enough for the blonde to say anything about Neal or about Dani at all. When the bitch finally left, Dani felt way more relaxed than she had before.

She got home at one in the morning, and debated whether she should call Santana that late and tell her about Quinn. As she laid in her bed, she decided to wait until the next day, because she didn't want to wake the Latina.

The next morning, Dani picked up her phone to call her girlfriend, but as she looked at Santana's name in her phone, she debated whether or not to even tell Santana about Quinn showing up. For all she knew, Neal wouldn't even like her song or her voice very much and turn her down, and then there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

Except, there actually would. Quinn was clearly trying to get Dani away from Santana, and it was possible that this guy wasn't even a producer and that it was just part of Quinn's plan to tear Dani away.

However, the blonde googled "Neal Webster" and found that he was indeed a producer of a few minor, but relatively known, singers.

She put off telling Santana until their shared shift that night. When they met up there, though, Dani saw Quinn sitting in her section again. She had to tell Santana about the previous day before Santana saw that bitch over there.

As soon as Santana walked through the doors of the diner, Dani dragged her into the back. "What's going on?" Santana asked, obviously picking up on Dani's urgency.

"Quinn is sitting in my section," Dani whispered.

"What?" Santana exclaimed. Dani put a finger to her lips.

"She was here yesterday too. She apparently got this producer in LA to notice me and he's considering offering me some sort of deal," Dani explained.

Dani noticed quite a few expressions come over Santana's face in a matter of seconds. Confusion, understanding, happiness, sadness and then confusion again. "Why... why would she do that?"

Dani gave the Latina a pointed look. "She wants me to go to LA."

Santana's mouth formed an "O" shape, before she went expressionless. "That sounds like her," she said with no emotion.

"Santana," Dani said, reaching for the girl's wrist, but the Latina turned and walked off too quickly. "Shit."

Santana avoided Dani for the rest of the night, and ignored her calls and texts all the night and the next day.

It wasn't until days later, on Saturday, when Dani got three emails in her inbox, that Santana spoke to her. Dani was at her apartment, looking at her inbox. The first two emails were from the two people in New York that she had emailed her sample to. One of them had turned her down, but the other had offered her a deal to record a single. The success of the single would determine the rest of her path with that producer.

But the third email was from Neal.

**Miss Dani Taylor,**

**I was very intrigued by your song and your voice, and I would like to offer you a deal to record that song as a single with me here in LA. If that goes well, we may consider expanding on it with more singles or even an album. However, we know that you may get other offers, and we are willing to buy you a flat here in LA if you agree to sign on.**

**Thank you!**

**-Neal**

Dani's stomach tied into knots. They were both the same deal, but one could possibly make her famous, or at least more well known, than the other. Any single, desperate, struggling artist would jump at the chance to be known, would jump at the chance to get signed in LA by Neal.

But Dani wasn't single, and she wasn't just thinking of herself right now. She was thinking about her dream, which was to live in New York, and have a happy personal life as well as a happy public life, signed on to a label producing amazing music. And recently, she had started to mix Santana in with that. And she knew that Santana wasn't going to go to LA and leave her friends and her own dream.

Dani stared at the email for a good half hour, the same thoughts rotating through her mind. And then something else slammed into her mind.

_I love Santana Lopez._

She loved Santana, and she wasn't going to leave her. She didn't care that it'd only been two weeks since she started dating the Latina, she loved her, and no one could tell her otherwise.

She called Santana, but the girl didn't pick up. She tried again, and again, and eventually tears began to fall from her eyes in frustration. Then she remembered that Santana had a shared shift with her that afternoon. Unfortunately, so did Kurt and Rachel, so it would be hard to get Santana alone, considering the avoiding that the Latina was doing.

When Dani got to work an hour later, she looked around immediately for Santana. She wasn't hard to spot across the diner talking quietly to Rachel.

Dani remembered that Rachel had told her that she was aggressive... well, she felt that coming out now.

She moved swiftly across the diner and grabbed Santana's wrist before the other girl could react, and she pulled her into the very back of the diner, where no one ever was.

"Okay, I need you to not talk or move or frown or smile or anything for the next few minutes, okay?" Dani asked in one breath. She didn't allow for an answer before she began to talk again. "I got three emails today, two of them offering me deals for a single and possibly more singles later. One of those is in New York, and the other one is that producer in LA that Quinn got me."

"Dani—" Santana started.

"I'm not done," Dani snapped. "Most struggling artists would immediately jump to LA, considering he also offered to buy me a flat, because it's a chance to be someone! But I don't want to be someone because of who signs me, I want to be someone because of how I sing. Also, it doesn't matter to me if I'm famous as much as it matters to me that I'm happy and I'm in a place I love with people that I love."

Santana didn't say anything.

"It's always been my dream to live in New York, and sing inspiring music, and to just be happy. And Santana, when I met you, I finally felt really happy. And I know that was just a little over two weeks ago, and I know what I'm about to say is _freaking_ crazy shit, but it's true nonetheless," Dani ranted. She took a breath. "Santana, I am not going to LA, because... I love you."

* * *

**TA DA! Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE review, or send me a nice lil PM, or tweet me at BrittzandTana and let me know how you felt about it? :D **

**Couple notes...**

**1. I know most people who reviewed want Santana and Dani and Quinn to all be friends and happy and yay... lol... well clearly that didn't happen here, but there may be a little something like that in the future :P**

**2. Good to know that you guys didn't think I was trying to make Santana masculine like that one guest reviewer that did, because I am truly not trying to do that.**

**3. I know this chapter was short and fast and didn't really go over the separation time... but let's just say if I had written all of the separation out it would've just been depressed Dani for like 4 days straight so... lol**

**4. (last one I promise!) Someone said a bit ago that I should do a chapter in Santana's POV to get insight on her feelings, and I would just like to tell everyone that I will not be doing that, because this story is strictly Third Person Limited to Dani...**

**Oh wait I have one more thing to say to the guest reviewer Ale! I forgotz to say this in my last update! Your review on Chpt 5 totally made me laugh and it was super awesome and it sucks that you're a guest reviewer cuz I couldn't respond so I just thought yeah I'd say that here hehe thanks for your review! :D**


	8. Eight

**A/N: Hey hey! Another update flying your way! Hope you love it!**

**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Glee! And I spelled Disclaimer wrong but I'm to lazy to go correct it yeah I know I'm weird.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

_"Santana, I'm not going to LA, because... I love you."_

Dani felt out of breath, shaky and worn out. She felt excited, scared and nervous. She felt like time was moving slowly to torment her as she waited for Santana to say something back to her. The last five days had been agonizing, because she had believed that Santana was done, that they were done. Dani had spent more than a couple hours moping or crying or both. Also, she was pretty sure she'd gained a few pounds with her stress eating.

Time felt frozen. She was staring into Santana's eyes, and Santana was staring into hers, and then suddenly Dani was jerked back onto Earth as Santana finally spoke. "You do?" Her voice was so small, so vulnerable, like she was scared of being loved. But while she did sound slightly scared, her eyes said otherwise, sparkling. Her eyes were smiling, but it hadn't spread through to her lips yet.

"Yes, I do, and I know it's _freaking _insane and I know it doesn't make any sense. I have never felt so happy by simply talking to someone, so nervous and excited by looking at someone, so giddy when kissing someone, and I could go on. But mostly, I've never felt _so_ empty and heartbroken when without a certain person. And that's what I've felt like for the last five days and I don't _ever_ want to feel it again," Dani explained in a rush, feeling out of breath once again when she finished. "And if you don't love me back then I guess... I don't know, I just..."

"Shh," Santana whispered, pressing a finger to Dani's lips as she moved closer to the blonde. Dani watched the Latina's eyes as she moved her hand from the blonde's lips. Santana pressed her lips sweetly to Dani's. Dani had been craving a kiss for the last five days, and it felt so good to finally feel Santana's lips again.

She wanted to explore Santana's mouth with her tongue again, but Santana didn't stay on her lips for long. When she broke their kiss, she grabbed Dani in a soft hug and whispered in the blonde's ear, "I love you, too." She pulled back to continue talking. "I do love you back, Dani, and that's why I started avoiding you. I was so scared that you'd leave me and it scared me so bad and I don't know why my instinct was to run and hide but that's what I do to keep myself from lashing out like the old Santana used to. I'm so sorry I left you alone like that."

"Just don't do it again," Dani said with a light chuckle, happy tears left in her eyes. She pulled Santana into a tight hug and a few of the tears trickled down on her cheek and landed on Santana's neck.

"Babe, are you crying?" Santana asked, sounding worried as she pulled back.

Dani smiled at her. "Sorry, I've just been a wreck and now I'm just so relieved."

Santana returned the smile and moved her hands to gently wipe away the tears. "We should probably start working, or we're going to have a bunch of angry customers at our throats."

"Well they can't rain on my parade," Dani insisted with a wink.

"Just don't say that around Berry, she'll start ranting about how that song almost cost her getting into NYADA and then she'll end up singing it anyway," Santana grumbled as they walked out of the back room.

"What was that Santana?" Rachel called.

"Nothing!" Santana exclaimed quickly, eliciting a laugh from Dani.

About half an hour later, Dani found herself standing next to Rachel. "So, you and Santana are talking again?"

"Yes," Dani answered with a smile.

"Thank god! I was dying not being able to talk to you without feeling like I was playing both sides," Rachel explained. "What were you two on about anyway?"

"Quinn was trying to get me to go to LA by getting a producer there to notice me and try to get me to sign a recording contract with him. But I also got an offer here in New York so I went with that one because... I can't leave her," Dani said, glancing across the diner to the Latina. "I love her."

"You do?" Rachel asked. Obviously Santana hadn't spoken to her yet.

A smile appeared on Dani's face as she turned back to Rachel and she nodded. "Yeah, I do. I told her earlier."

"Did she...?"

"Did she say she loved me back? Yeah," Dani answered, the smile now stuck on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Ah I'm so excited for you guys!" Rachel squealed. Dani laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we're getting married, Rachel," Dani joked.

"Well it's a step forward in your relationship, and that's exciting," Rachel defended her excitement. Dani chuckled and nodded in agreement. "We have to celebrate! You're coming over after work!"

Dani beamed at the brunette. "That sounds perfect!"

Dani felt arms wrap around her waist lovingly. "What's perfect?" Santana asked.

"You," Dani answered, relaxing into Santana's embrace.

"I was just saying that since you two _lovebirds_ are now on good terms again, Dani should come over after work and we can all hang out!" Rachel informed the Latina.

"Yes!" Santana agreed, placing a light kiss on Dani's cheek before pulling back. "I have to go get some pissed off customer a new sandwich." She rolled her eyes.

"Santana maybe if you actually paid attention to people's orders and got them right, you wouldn't give them the wrong things," Rachel suggested as Santana walked off.

"She has a point Santana," Dani agreed with a laugh.

Santana turned around and walked backwards a few steps while she said, "It's not my fault that I have too many images of you naked in my head to pay attention, so I blame you!"

Dani's jaw dropped and she felt her skin heat up. Luckily, only a few people had heard the Latina, but they were all looking at Dani with shocked expressions. She turned back to Rachel. "Oh my god I am so going to get her back for that."

"Sweet revenge," Rachel said with a laugh. "But she is pretty clever you have to admit."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Dani said with a smile as she glanced over at Santana delivering a new sandwich to her customer. When the Latina looked up, they locked gazes and Santana gave her a wink.

After work, Kurt, Rachel, Dani and Santana all met up as they were grabbing their things from the cubbies that were in the kitchen part of the diner, and walked out of the diner together, talking about random nonsense.

As they approached Rachel's car, Dani suddenly heard a voice behind them. "What the hell are you still doing here? You should be halfway to LA by now!" Quinn growled.

Dani spun around with a tight lipped smile. "Should I?"

"You're _freaking_ stupid if you turned down Neal. He's your only chance at succeeding in your pathetic, fake, life!" Quinn yelled.

"Well you're _freaking_ stupid if you thought I'd leave my life here for some _chance_," Dani countered with a shrug of her shoulders. Santana, Rachel and Kurt were frozen behind Dani.

"I bet three weeks ago you would've taken up the offer," Quinn growled.

"You're right, three weeks ago I would've jumped for the opportunity. But I'm settling down now and guess what Quinn! You don't have any sort of power or control in my life, so you should give up," Dani suggested nonchalantly. "No one likes a clingy little bitch."

"Watch what you say to me, Dani," Quinn warned, stepping closer to the other girl.

"What are you doing to do? Are you going to try to hurt me? Because I bet on your pretty little ass that it wouldn't end very well for you," Dani challenged.

"Okay, ladies!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping in between the two blondes. "I think this needs to end."

"Gladly," Dani agreed. She gave a little wave of her fingers to Quinn and turned back to Santana, taking her hand. Santana squeezed it tightly, and didn't loosen her grip until they had driven all the way back to the apartment.

"I think we need champagne!" Rachel exclaimed as they entered the apartment.

"Yes!" Dani and Santana shouted in agreement, laughing. They'd quickly gotten over the fact that Quinn was an ass and had moved on with their lives. Rachel got out glasses and the champagne and poured four glasses, passing them around.

Rachel raised her glass. "To Dani getting a recording contract _in New York_!"

Dani chuckled as they all raised their glasses. They all took a sip, but then Santana raised her glass again. "To my perfect girlfriend who I love so very much!"

Dani blushed and gave Santana a peck on the lips. "I love you too," she whispered before they all took another sip of their champagne.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking and singing and dancing around. Dani and Santana kept stealing sweet kisses when the other two weren't looking, and some while they were looking. Everything felt perfect, and Dani could honestly not ask for anything better.

It was getting late and they were all sort of just laying on the couch in a big heap when their playlist switched to one of Dani's favorite songs _ever_.

_I'm fifteen for a moment,_

_Caught in between ten and twenty,_

_And I'm just dreaming,_

_Counting the ways to where you are..._

"Ah!" Dani squealed, jumping off the couch and grabbed Santana's hand. "Dance with me!"

_I'm twenty-two for a moment,_

_She feels better than ever,_

_And we're on fire,_

_Making our way back from Mars..._

Dani forced Santana off the couch and into a slow dance position while Rachel "aww"ed over them.

_Fifteen there's still time for you,_

_Time to buy and time to lose,_

_Fifteen! There's never a wish, better than this..._

_When you only got a hundred years to live._

Kurt dragged Rachel up to dance with him, but Dani barely noticed since she was leaning her head against Santana's shoulder and barely keeping her eyes open.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment,_

_Still a man, but you see I'm a they,_

_A kid on the way, babe!_

_A family on my mind!_

_I'm forty-five for a moment,_

_The sea is high,_

_And I'm heading into a crisis,_

_Chasing the years of my life!_

Dani hugged Santana close, so happy that she'd chosen this over LA. Santana was what she really wanted and what she really needed.

_Fifteen there's still time for you,_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself,_

_Within a morning star!_

_Fifteen I'm alright with you,_

_Fifteen... there's never a wish better than this,_

_When you've only got a hundred years to live!_

"I love this song," Santana whispered to Dani.

"It's my favorite song," Dani admitted, sighing happily.

_Half time goes by,_

_And suddenly you're wise,_

_Another blink of an eye 67 is gone,_

_The sun is getting high,_

_I'm moving on..._

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment,_

_Dying for just another moment,_

_And I'm just dreaming,_

_Counting the ways to where you are!_

"I love you," Dani whispered to Santana, feeling a little tipsy from the champagne they'd been drinking. "Please don't leave me."

"I don't plan on it, babe," Santana responded.

_Fifteen there's still time for you!_

_Twenty-two I feel her too!_

_Thirty-three you're on your way!_

_Every day's a new day!_

_Ooh... Ooh... Ooh..._

_Fifteen there's still time for you!_

_Time to buy and time to choose, hey!_

_Fifteen there's never a wish better than this..._

_When you've only got a hundred years to live..._

Dani pulled back enough to place a kiss on Santana's lips. "I'm tired," she then muttered.

"You're tipsy," Santana giggled out as she led Dani through the curtain to Santana's bed.

"Am not," Dani tried to argue. "I'm maybe a little more than tipsy."

"You didn't even drink very much," Santana argued.

"Okay well there is a slight possibility that I got Kurt to give me some vodka," Dani slurred out.

"Why?" Santana asked with a hearty laugh.

Dani shrugged. "It sounded good."

"You need to sleep," Santana said with a laugh. "Your head is going to hurt in the morning."

"Good thing you'll be there to make it better," Dani slurred out as she sprawled onto the bed.

"You gonna leave any room for me?" Santana asked playfully, pushing the girl over after she flipped off the lamps. Rachel had turned off the music, since they were all ready to sleep, so it was dark and quiet.

As Santana laid down next to Dani, the blonde immediately curled into her. The alcohol wasn't really helping her clingy problem. Santana didn't seem to mind though, since she started running her fingers absentmindedly through Dani's hair.

"Dani," the Latina finally whispered out.

"Yeah?"

"I... Um, I..." Santana swallowed.

Her tone sobered Dani a little bit. "Babe what's wrong?"

"I feel like... I feel like I'm holding you back from your dream," Santana whispered shamefully.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked, honestly confused.

"You stayed here for me, when you could've gone to LA and gotten a great deal," Santana muttered. Dani adjusted her position so that they were laying face to face.

"You're the one that sounds drunk now," Dani teased. "Look, Santana... My dream isn't to become a huge, famous pop singer."

"Then what's your dream?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"My dream is to make amazing music, while I'm in my most favorite city ever, with my most favorite person ever," Dani explained, bumping her nose lightly with the Latina's.

"So you mean..."

"What I mean, is that I want to be _here_ with _you_. Okay?" Dani confirmed sweetly. "I don't care who my producer is, as long as I'm making inspiring music that at least some people will here. If I'm good enough, I'll make it big without a big producer."

"You're amazing," Santana whispered.

"So then looks like I'm all set," Dani said with a giggle. "Now let's go to sleep, I'm tired and like you said I'm going to end up waking up with a headache so I might as well get sleep while I can."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," Santana whispered, placing a light kiss on Dani's lips.

"G'night, Santana," Dani mumbled out as she drifted off into her beautiful dreamland.

* * *

**Song was 100 Years by Five For Fighting... it's a freaking good song... if you haven't heard it you need to because it's amazing! I hope you liked the chapter! **

**No extensive note on this A/N cuz I procrastinated on homework and I need to do it in the next twenty minutes so I can go to sleep so... goodnight loves! Please review, or send me a PM, or follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! :D**


	9. Nine

**A/N: Yo Yo! I know, I'm an angel sent from above for so many updates! Of course, you have to realize that it means that the chapters I'm writing right now (just finished 15) are all around 2,000 words :C Oh well, if they come faster, it doesn't really matter does it? :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani opened her eyes the next morning, seeing an empty spot next to her in the bed. She moved slightly on the soft mattress, but a spike of pain shot through her head and then settled as a dull, not to bad, throbbing.

Groaning, she sat up and blinked a few times. She hadn't drank too much alcohol the night before, since she could remember everything clearly, but she obviously could've taken it a bit easier.

She didn't hear any noise in the apartment, so she was a little curious as to where Santana was exactly. But then she heard the bathroom door close lightly and the Latina came through the curtain. "Oh, you're awake," she whispered, sitting down on the bed next to Dani. "How's your head?"

"Not too bad," Dani admitted as Santana handed her a glass of water and a painkiller. Dani took it down quickly and drank all the water as well. The pain in her head slowly diminished. "Thanks."

"No problem," Santana said with a smile. "We should probably get some food in you," the Latina added, poking Dani's belly.

Dani realized how hungry she was and nodded insistently. The two of them got off the bed and entered the kitchen. "What should we make?" Dani asked, excited all of the sudden.

"Cereal?" Santana asked.

"No!" Dani exclaimed. "We should make a real breakfast!"

"Uh... like?" Santana asked, annoyed. "Can't we just go with the easy food?"

"Pancakes," Dani decided, ignoring Santana's question. She immediately began going through the fridge and cabinets to pull out the things they would need to make pancakes, even though she felt Santana glaring at her.

"If we make pancakes, Rach and Kurt are going to want some," Santana whined.

"Okay, we'll make enough for all of us!" Dani solved the problem.

"No!" Santana exclaimed. She looked like she was going to continue arguing, but Dani shut her up with a peck on the lips.

"Stop arguing, you're helping or you don't get any," Dani instructed.

"Bitch you can't tell me what to do!" Santana exclaimed.

Dani took out a bowl to mix the pancake mix. "Yes I can," she countered.

"Uh, no you can't," Santana repeated. Dani turned around and looked at Santana, narrowing her eyes and looking up and down Santana's body, eating it up with her eyes. She saw Santana get suddenly uncomfortable under the look.

"C'mere," Dani husked out. Santana didn't seem in control of her own body as she stepped into Dani's embrace. Dani didn't kiss her though, she moved her lips to Santana's ear. "Help me make breakfast for us and Rachel and Kurt, and I'll let you eat me for lunch."

Santana gasped. "O-okay."

Dani placed a lingering kiss on Santana's cheek before spinning around and continuing to mix things together in the big bowl. Santana began to get out a pan and butter for the actual cooking process, and Dani smirked. "I told you I could tell you what to do."

Santana groaned. "You're such a cheat."

"It's not cheating," Dani insisted. "And anyway, cheer up, it's not like I was lying about lunch."

Santana's eyes darkened and Dani smiled, feeling successful. The Latina said, "Well if I have to make food for those losers, I'll at least do it while listening to music while they're asleep."

Dani laughed. "Fine!"

Santana plugged her iPhone into the speakers that were in the living room and started playing a song before coming back into the kitchen to help.

_Where's all my soul sisters?_

_Lemme hear y'all flow sisters!_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister!_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister!_

Dani beamed at the song and playfully held up the spoon that she had been using to mix together the flour and milk and butter up to her mouth as a fake microphone. Mya's part of the song sang, and she sang along jokingly.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge!_

_Strutting her stuff on the street!_

_She said "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?"_

_Giuchie, giuchie yaya, dada!_

_Giuchie, giuchie yaya, here!_

_Mocha chocalata yaya!_

_Creole Lady Marmalade!_

Santana grabbed Dani's hand and spun her around, singing the next part along with the chorus.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir!_

_Voulez vous coucher avel moi!_

_Yea, yea, yea, yea!_

Pink started singing and Santana continued to join in while Dani swayed her hips and cracked the eggs into the bowl.

_He said in her boudoir while she freshened up,_

_Boy drank all the Magnolia wine!_

_On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens!_

_Yeah!_

_Giuchie, giuchie yaya, dada!_

_Giuchie, giuchie yaya, here!_

_Mocha chocalata yaya!_

_Creole Lady Marmalade!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

Dani passed the spoon to Santana and danced around her as the next part of the song played.

_Yea, yea uh!_

_He come through with the money in his garter belts,_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate,_

_Uh, we independent women, some mistake us for whores!_

_I'm saying why spend mine, when I can spend yours?_

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry!_

_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari!_

_Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes!_

_Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters!_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass,_

_By the case the meaning of expensive taste!_

_If you wanna giuchie, giuchie yaya, mocha chocalata, a what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade!_

_One more time now c'mon!_

Santana and Dani both belted out the next lines.

_Marmalade!_

_Lady Marmalade!_

_Marmalade!_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

Now Dani sang while Santana stirred up the pancake mix.

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth!_

_Color of café au lait alright!_

_Made the savage beast inside,_

_Roar until he cried!_

_More, more, more!_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five!_

_Sleeping the grey flannel life!_

_But when he turns off the sleep,_

_Memories creep!_

_More, more, more!_

Santana started singing as Dani took the bowl over to the stove and turned on the fire ignite on the burner.

_Giuchie, giuchie yaya, dada!_

_Giuchie, giuchie yaya, here!_

_Mocha chocalata yaya!_

_Creole Lady Marmalade!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

_All my sisters yea!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

Santana took Missy's part, and Dani took the other singers' parts.

_Christina... Oh leaah oh!_

_Pink... Lady Marmalade!_

_Lil' Kim... Hey, hey! Uh, uh, uh, uh!_

_Mya... Oh, oh, ooh!_

_Moulin Rouge... Ooh! Da duh, da duh!_

_Misdemeanor here..._

_Creole Lady Marmalade! Ooh, yes-uh!_

Dani laughed as they finished and she poured the first pancake onto the pan. Suddenly, Rachel emerged from her sleeping area, groaning. "Someone has no respect for those who would actually like to sleep."

She turned off Santana's music before it could blare out another song.

"Good morning!" Dani exclaimed. "Santana and I are making pancakes!"

"Ooh, I want one!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Want one what?" Kurt asked as he padded out from behind his curtain.

"Dani's making pancakes!" Rachel informed him.

Santana put her hands on her hips as Dani flipped over the first pancake. "I helped too, thank you very much!"

Rachel just shrugged. Kurt said, "Dani, you are an angel sent from above!" Dani laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Not an angel," Dani countered as Kurt entered the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

"She's a demon," Santana insisted. Dani laughed again and began switching out pancakes.

The pot of coffee was about done at the same time as all the pancakes were done, so they brought both to the table while Rachel got plates and forks and napkins for them all. Santana, probably still under the influence of Dani's sex promise, got out the syrup and the butter.

They sat around the table and began to eagerly eat up the food, and drink their coffee. Of course, when Santana had downed her own up, she moved to taking gulps of Dani's. Dani was pretty much used to this by now, though. Then when Dani finished her pancakes, she stole bites of Santana's. Santana was used to that, Dani knew.

"You two haven't even really lived together and yet you're already so functional," Rachel muttered.

Dani smiled happily. That was a good thing, since it meant that if... or rather, _when_ she and Santana moved in together, they would already know each other's mannerisms and such.

"Just because you fail at relationships doesn't mean that everyone else does," Santana insisted with an eye roll.

"I do _not_ fail at relationships!" Rachel squealed.

"Exhibit A!" Santana said loudly. "Brody! I think we can _all_ agree, that was a tragedy."

"Who?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one," Rachel snapped.

"Rachel's ex boyfriend," Santana corrected.

"What happened?"

Rachel huffed. "We don't need to talk about this!"

"Why not? I'll just end up telling her about him later. And it's not like it was your fault, you didn't know," Santana argued.

"Know what?" Dani asked, feeling very confused.

Kurt sighed. "Rachel dated a gigolo."

Dani raised both of her eyebrows. "Well, that's interesting. You didn't know he was a gigolo? Did he end up telling you?"

Santana gave Rachel a pointed look, and the brunette sighed. "No, he didn't. I found out because Santana, being the stalker that she is, decided to go through everyone's stuff in the apartment, including Brody's, and she found a pager and a wad of cash."

"_So_!" Santana exclaimed triumphantly. "I set out to figure out what he was up to, and sure enough..."

"Okay, that's enough," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Man that had to suck," Dani said sympathetically. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"It's fine though, that was quite a few months back. I'm over it now, it just sort of makes me angry when I think about it you know?" Rachel asked. Dani nodded in understanding.

They sat there in silence for a moment, before Santana turned to Dani and asked in a low voice, "What time should we do lunch?"

"Santana, you just ate and you're already thinking about lunch?" Kurt asked.

Dani felt her cheeks flush, but she hoped it wasn't very noticeable. "I don't know. Do you, uh, want to head over to my place?"

Rachel and Kurt were looking at the both of them suspiciously.

"Sure," Santana agreed, standing quickly. Dani stood as well and they both grabbed their phones and Dani gave a little wave to the other two.

Since Dani's car was still at her own apartment, they had to suffer through a subway ride. When the did finally get off and up to Dani's apartment, though, they were even more horny than they had been before.

As Dani shoved Santana against the wall, she decided that she never wanted to fight with the Latina again. She had missed this so bad. Dani's tongue explored all of Santana's mouth while Santana massaged Dani's breasts with her hands. By the time they made it into Dani's bed, they were both moaning. Dani felt a fire burning in between her legs.

Despite how badly Dani wanted Santana inside of her, she wanted to taste that Latina even more badly. So she hastily tore of Santana's pants and licked up the inside of her right thigh, feeling Santana's muscles flex at the sensation.

"Dani!" Santana moaned out sexily.

Dani proceeded with her task, and Santana's moans quickly turned into yelps of pleasure. When Dani was done, Santana took a moment to recover.

Then the Latina said in a low voice, "I was supposed to eat you for lunch."

"So do it," Dani practically moaned out. Santana's lips were immediately on her neck, and Dani tilted her head back as she moaned. The Latina's hands were scratching at the blonde's sides, attempting to remove the shirt. Dani pulled away from the Latina and tore it off of herself, and then removed the bra as well, seeing as she wouldn't need it either.

Santana kissed and sucked her way down to the waistband of Dani's pants. As the Latina pulled them down, Dani felt the burning in between her legs increase, and she moaned loudly.

Dani knew that Santana was the only one who would ever get her to moan and scream as loudly as she did in the next minute.

Dani was breathing heavily as Santana crawled back up the bed and sat up, removing her own shirt and bra. Then she laid next to her girlfriend and held her in her arms. "Best lunch ever," she whispered hotly.

Dani relaxed into Santana's embrace, still breathing quickly. "You taste so good," she managed to mumble, enjoying the feeling of Santana's bare breasts on her back.

"Mm, well that makes two of us," Santana husked.

"I love you, Santana," Dani whispered genuinely.

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

**Fluffy-fluff fluffery! Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE review or send me a PM or tweet me, or follow me on twitter, ask for a follow back and PM me at BrittzandTana, and tell me what you think =D**

**I'm really hungry and I reread this and now I want pancakes. ._.**

**Song was Lady Marmalade by Moulin Rouge... Christina, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink, Missy... if you didn't get it from the lyrics... =P Also if you haven't heard the song I am judging you and you must go listen to it I-M-M-DIAT-E-L-Y!**

**Don't question that ^**

**Love y'all! Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! You don't know how much they mean to me!**


	10. Ten

**A/N: I would first like to point out specifically that I do not know how recording contracts and things work, so if I get it wrong, please excuse me. While it may not follow the real system, I made it a system in itself and that's good enough for me :P**

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm so excited, it's finally a long chapter again! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own GLEE!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! Loving all the love guys, keep it comin!**

* * *

Santana ended up going back to her apartment after she and Dani laid around for a little longer, and so Dani had been left to herself. She checked her email and saw a new one from the New York producer that had made a deal with her.

**Miss Dani Taylor,**

**We're so glad that you've accepted our deal! If you could please send us a date and time that you could come to our recording studio to set up the finalizing contract, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you!**

**-Joshua**

The name of this producer was Joshua Vet, and Dani was really excited about meeting him since he'd seemed so nice through the back and forth emails, and since he was clearly one of the only producers that thought her voice was worth money.

She decided to set up the meeting for Monday, since she would have a morning shift, then a spare dance class she picked up from NYADA, and then she'd have time to go to the meeting.

Speaking of that class, the only reason Dani decided to join it was because Santana was in it. Santana apparently had wanted to be a dancer for as long as she could remember, but hadn't really told anyone until she got to New York and she started the class. Santana had been really insistent on her joining. And it wasn't like there was a downside to dancing with her girlfriend.

After she sent out an email to Joshua, she decided to continue being productive and practiced her original song for a little bit, adding a few lines and making it sound more unique. She really wanted her song to be epic, especially if it was going to end up being her first single released.

Dani had never really realized how boring being alone was until she started dating Santana. When she wasn't with her girlfriend, she felt empty and bored and just... lonely. She considered calling or texting Santana, but she really didn't want to seem clingy.

She managed to push down her clingy-ness and went the rest of the day practicing her song until she finally went to sleep.

The next morning was rushed, because she somehow slept in and had barely ten minutes to change into her work uniform and run down the few blocks it took her to get to the diner.

She didn't have that shift with Santana, Rachel or Kurt, so she spent the whole time daydreaming about Santana while she worked. By the time her shift came, she was _freaking_ excited to get to her dance class.

She walked back to her apartment, changed, and then drove to NYADA and to the class.

When she got there, she immediately saw Santana standing on the side of the room with black yoga pants and a black tank on. Dani quickly made her way over to her girlfriend, who was facing away from her, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Santana jumped, but then relaxed into her embrace. "Mm, hey," Dani mumbled.

"You came!" Santana exclaimed, turning around.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Dani asked with a chuckle. Santana just shrugged.

Their dance teacher came in and began giving them instructions. Find a dance partner and practice some dance that Dani didn't know.

Santana immediately look the blonde's hand and began to lead her around the dance floor. Evidently, the class had already learned this dance. Dani, however, kept tripping over her feet. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this. I am a horrible dancer."

"You're not that bad," Santana argued.

Dani rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you feel obligated."

"Maybe," Santana agreed with a wink.

"Uh!" Dani exclaimed with a laugh, playfully hitting Santana's arm. "Well, at least I'm better at singing than I am dancing!"

"When are you going to sign that contract with the producer?" Santana asked as she twirled Dani.

"After this class," Dani replied as she settled back into Santana's arms, trying to follow the Latina's steps.

"Good, so by tonight you will officially be able to record and produce your very own single!" Santana fangirled.

Dani smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes." They were silent for a moment as they danced. "Oh hey, I had a random question to ask you."

"Yep?"

"Do you speak Spanish?"

Santana smiled widely. "Si!"

"Oh my gosh, Spanish is like the sexiest language ever! Why didn't I know this already?" Dani whined.

Santana buried her face in Dani's neck as she continued to lead the blonde, and she began to mumble things in Spanish to her. Dani had no idea what the Latina was saying, all she knew was that Santana sounded even more beautiful and perfect when she spoke Spanish than when she spoke English.

The dance class was over all too soon, and Dani gave Santana a kiss goodbye before getting into her car and driving to the address of the studio. It was the fifth floor of one of the sky rise buildings nearer to the middle of the city.

She parallel parked her car on the street and started the meter before heading inside. She glanced around and saw many business looking people walking around with purposeful looks or talking on the phone seriously.

She approached one of the people. "Excuse me, where are the elevators?"

The woman gave her an annoyed look and pointed off towards a hallway that left the main entrance area.

"Thanks," Dani grumbled with a slight roll of her eyes, before turning towards the hallway and entered it. There were three elevators lined up on the wall of the elevators and a bathroom at the end of the hallway.

The blonde clicked the up arrow and one of the elevators opened.

Dani _hated _elevators. She'd literally been terrified of them since she was five years old and she got stuck in one. She and her parents had been staying in a hotel in some city they'd gone to visit, and her mom had sent her upstairs to the room while she and Dani's dad were going to talk to the management.

Well, the elevator she had gotten in to stopped working halfway up the tall building, and she had been stuck in there for nearly two hours. Ever since then, she would climb up ten flights of stairs before she would take an elevator, except in desperate measures. She was lucky to have moved into an apartment building where the elevator never worked, and so she had excuse to use the stairs all the time.

But she didn't see any stairs, and she really didn't want to be sweating and breathing heavily when she first met Joshua. She took a breath and stepped into the elevator. She clicked the button for floor five and stood there stiffly as the elevator rose up. When it stopped and dinged, the doors sliding open, she let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

She stepped out onto the fifth floor. In front of her was a secretary sitting at a desk in a small room. She was a young girl, probably not much older than Dani, with dark brown hair and fair skin. "Are you Danielle Taylor?"

"Yes," Dani answered.

"I'm Isabelle," the girl introduced. Dani raised her eyebrow. "Oh, Mr. Vet is in his office. Just through that door and down the hall until you see the door labeled with his name."

"Thanks," Dani said, turning and heading through the door. She didn't miss Isabelle's eyes lingering on her, and she felt slightly uncomfortable as those dark eyes watched her.

The blonde quickly found the door labeled "Joshua Vet" and gave it a light knock. "Come in!" came a male voice.

Dani opened the door and stepped into the office. Joshua sat behind a desk. He had sleek black hair and warm brown eyes. He was also relatively young, probably around twenty-nine.

"Dani!" Joshua exclaimed, standing with a smile. He outstretched a hand and Dani approached him and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Vet," Dani said politely.

"Please, call me Joshua! Have a seat, have a seat!" Joshua exclaimed enthusiastically. He began gathering up a couple of papers. "We are very, very excited to have you on contract, Dani! Honestly, it's hard to find someone with such raw talent such as yours!"

They proceeded to sign some papers and discuss terms of the contract. When the contract was finally signed, Joshua told Dani that she should come into the studio on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. It was about an hour and a half after Dani had arrived that she left.

On her way home, she took out her phone and called her girlfriend. "Hey, babe!"

"Hey Santana," Dani responded, smiling. "I officially have a recording contract!"

Santana squealed and Dani laughed. "We have to celebrate!"

"Weren't we celebrating on Saturday?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

"There's never too much celebrating!" Santana argued. "Plus, we both work at the diner tomorrow _night_ which means if we stay up later tonight it won't matter!"

"Rachel and Kurt work in the morning," Dani pointed out.

"Then we'll go to your place."

"My place is so boring!"

"It won't be if I'm there," Santana husked. Dani's eyes widened.

"Santana I'm trying to drive!"

Santana laughed. "Please! I feel Dani-deprived!"

"You just saw me earlier," Dani argued, but she already knew that she was going to end up saying yes to her girlfriend.

"Please!" Santana whined.

"Fine," Dani agreed with an eye roll as she pulled into the street where her apartment building is.

"Good because I'm already here," Santana responded.

Dani laughed. "Why?" she asked as she parked her car and got out, walking into her apartment building and climbing up the stairs.

"I got out of work early and wanted to come surprise you!" Santana explained happily. Dani opened her door and saw Santana sitting on her couch. The Latina turned around and smiled at the blonde. They both hung up their phones.

"Hey, sexy lady," Santana greeted, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Dani dropped her purse and phone on her table and then plopped down the couch next to Santana.

"How was work?" Dani asked, crawling up into Santana's arms.

"Boring," Santana admitted. "You weren't there."

"Aw you missed me," Dani teased, tapping her finger on Santana's nose, which crinkled.

"Babe, a minute doesn't go by when you're gone without me missing you," Santana insisted, pressing a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips softly.

"Do you think we're too clingy with each other?" Dani asked quietly.

Santana quirked up an eyebrow. "No, I don't. I think it's good that we're so close. And it's not like we can't function away from each other."

"True," Dani agreed. "I just... I guess I've just never felt this way before."

"I'll be honest with you," Santana whispered sweetly. "I've been in love before, but it was never this intense or fast. I've never felt so good from just looking at someone before."

"I love you so much," Dani mumbled as she buried her face in Santana's neck.

"Te amo, hermosa," Santana replied. Dani smiled against Santana's skin.

"You are seriously the most perfect person I have ever met," Dani whispered. "I have no idea how I managed to find you."

"I guess we can sort of thank Gunther for that," Santana joked.

Dani laughed. "Or the boss at my last job."

"This could keep going forever," Santana groaned playfully. "I think we were just fated to meet."

"Duh," Dani agreed with a dopey smile.

They talked for a little while longer before they ordered takeout and pretty much just hung out and talked for the rest of the night. Dani loved nights like this, because she got introduced to new, small aspects of Santana. She found more and more things to fall in love with about her girlfriend.

The next morning, Santana had some spare vocal class that she had picked up from NYADA, so she left pretty early, leaving Dani to lay around for the rest of the day until their shared shift later.

It was five o'clock when Dani walked through the doors of the diner, in her cute little red outfit and long boots, and she tied on her white skirt apron. There was a cheery tune playing through the speakers, but it wasn't very loud and mostly all that could be heard was the chatting of the customers and the sound of food cooking.

Dani guessed that Santana wasn't here yet, since the Latina had a bad habit of being a few minutes late.

Gunther called to the blonde, "Dani! Congratz on the contract!"

"Thanks, Gunther!" Dani called with a smile.

Santana came in a few minutes later and Gunther immediately got onto her for being late, but Santana ignored him and went straight to Dani for a quick kiss before she began working.

Dani was sort of zoned out as she worked. She kept exchanging glances with her girlfriend, and she paid attention to the customers but only the minimum requirement, like being able to take orders and answer questions.

And then she approached a table where a middle aged couple sat talking quietly. She stopped by the table and said, "What can I get you guys?"

The man's head swung around up to Dani, his eyes wide. Dani's heart rate increased and she felt her entire body stiffen. The woman's eyes slowly raised up to the blonde.

_No, no, no, they can't be here... they _can't _be here, _she thought to herself.

"Danielle...?" the man asked quietly.

"Dani," Dani corrected stiffly. "What can I get you guys?"

Dani hadn't had a panic attack in years. The last one she'd had was when she got stuck in that elevator at age five, and she could barely remember it. But she felt one creeping up on her. She couldn't have a panic attack right now, and not here.

"We uh... still need a minute," Dani's mother choked out.

Dani nodded and turned around, hurrying away from the table. She pushed by the other waiters and went into the back room of the diner, the same room where she'd told Santana that she loved her.

She felt her breaths increasing, her heart pounding in her chest. She was going to have a panic attack if she didn't calm down.

"Dani?" Santana asked, hurrying into the back room. "Are you okay, babe?"

Dani shook her head furiously. "M-my p-parents..."

"Whoa, slow down," Santana said softly, placing her hands on Dani's arms. "Take a deep breath."

Dani squeezed her eyes shut and felt a few tears fall. She took a deep, long breath, and then exhaled. She felt more calm already.

"Now tell me what happened."

"My parents are sitting at table five," Dani forced out. Santana's eyes widened.

"Did they know you were here?" she asked, confused.

Dani shook her head again. "No, they just saw me and I freaked out and they said they were probably freaking out internally too. I can't... I can't wait on them."

Santana gave her a sympathetic smile. "Babe, I'll take table five, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really," Santana assured. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Dani answered with a sigh. They hugged each other tightly and then they left the back room.

Dani went to a table that was in her section, and only a few tables away from her parents. She saw Santana go up to them and heard what was said.

"You guys ready to order something now?" Santana asked the couple.

"Where's our waitress?" Dani's mother asked stiffly.

"Switched sections. Can I get you something?" Santana repeated her question.

"Can we get switched to her section? It's really important that we speak to her," Dani's father said adamantly.

"Sorry, her section is full. And I'm sure whatever you have to say to her isn't important enough to disrupt her work," Santana muttered with a slight hint of bitterness that Dani could hear. "Kind of like how you're disrupting my work. Can I get you something to eat?"

They finally ordered and then Santana gave them a prize-worthy, fake smile and turned and walked to turn the order into the kitchen.

Dani finished with a couple other tables and then went back to the kitchen as well. She saw Santana grabbing some plates to bring to someone else. "Thank you," Dani said.

Santana gave her a sweet smile. "No problem, love."

Dani felt her whole body warm up and her heart flutter. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Masturbate?" Santana asked quietly as she walked by the blonde with her tray of plates.

"Santana!" Dani exclaimed with a blush. The Latina turned back to her and winked at the blonde.

For the rest of her shift, Dani didn't even glance at the table where her parents were sitting, and at one point she saw them leaving the diner, and she felt relieved.

When Santana and Dani's shift was over, they met up behind the counter and grabbed their stuff. "I'm so glad we're going home now," Dani grumbled. "Do you want to come to my place?"

"You know it!" Santana agreed with a smile.

They exited the diner. "What are Kurt and Rachel up to tonight?"

"Probably just crying over musicals that aren't even sad," Santana said with a shrug. Dani rolled her eyes.

And then there was a voice behind Dani. "Danielle!"

Dani immediately grabbed Santana's hand. Her father's voice never used to scare her until the night that her parents caught her in the basement. He had yelled some horrible, horrible things at her, and she'd had multiple nightmares where she woke up sweating after hearing her father's voice in her nightmare.

Dani was frozen where she was. What did he want?

She was squeezing Santana's hand as though she would die if she let it slip away. Since she clearly wasn't going to turn around, her father came around to the front of the two girls. "Danielle, where the hell have you been?"

Dani closed her eyes. "It's Dani."

"Where have you been?"

"Here," Dani answered stiffly, not letting any emotion into her voice. "But I really don't think you care."

"You just left, and we never heard from you! We had the police looking for you for months, and at one point we thought you were dead!" he growled.

"Well, now you know I'm not. Can you please go now, so I can go home?" Dani asked, her voice quivering.

"You can't just treat this as a small thing! You can't just walk away from me again!" her father exclaimed.

"Oh please, you wanted me to go! And don't try to say that you didn't, because I _know _you did!" Dani growled. She knew that her anger was bubbling to the surface, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to control it if it all came out like she felt it was going to do.

"Why would you think that?" he demanded. Dani felt Santana tensing next to her, but she was glad that the Latina was still holding her hand.

"Oh, it sort of came with the words 'sinner' and 'dyke' and 'corrupted'... should I continue?" Dani asked bitterly.

"Danielle... you can't—"

"It's Dani," Dani snapped at him.

Her father looked her up and down. "What happened to you? You used to be so sweet. You would never have dreamt of dying your hair, or marking your body with tattoos, and you surely never should've started liking girls."

"Hey, listen here _asshole_," Santana snapped, apparently finally seeing fit to join the conversation. Dani was relieved that she didn't have to answer to that. But before Santana could finish talking, Dani's dad was speaking again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled.

"You want my name, or the reason why I'm about to flip shit at you?" Santana growled. "Or we could do it the formal way. I'm Santana Lopez. I'm from a place where we don't take shit from people, and I sure as hell don't plan to take it from you, and I won't let Dani take it from you either. I'm Dani's _girlfriend_, and I never knew the Dani that you knew, but I do know that she is _perfect_ the way she is right now and neither of us need to take any shit from you."

"You have _no_ right to speak to me like that!" Dani's dad raised his voice to nearly a yell.

"I'll speak to you however I want to, and I would highly suggest that you not start yelling... unless you'd like to make a scene in front of so many people," Santana said in a level tone, gesturing around at the people that were starting to glance at the two girls and the older man.

"Danielle, it would be right for you to let me and your mother into your home so that we can discuss this all civilly and privately," the man growled quietly.

"What, so you can start yelling at me like you did a year and a half ago? I don't need to hear how much you hate who I am again, dad. I don't need you to tell me how wrong I am all over again, because who I am isn't wrong. I may like girls, and I may have dyed my hair blond, and yes I've gotten some tattoos. But _this_ is who I am, and if you can't accept that, I really don't need to have you in my life. I'm finally in a happy part of my life, dad," Dani said quietly. "Please, just stay away from me."

Dani felt Santana rubbing circles on the back of her hand. The blonde moved around her dad and led Santana down the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" Santana asked in a hushed tone. "Okay, I know you're not, but—"

"Thank you," Dani breathed out. "You don't know how much it meant to me that you stood up for me."

"Did you really think I would stand there and let him bash on you?" Santana asked. "I love you, and I won't let anyone talk to you like that. Not your dad, not _anyone_."

Dani stopped and turned towards the Latina, grabbing her in a warm embrace.

"Dani..." Santana said quietly as she hugged the blonde back.

"What?"

"You know your parents probably aren't going to give up on talking to you, right?" Santana asked.

"I know, but... can we just go home and not think about it?" Dani asked.

Santana nodded. "Of course but..."

"What?" Dani asked, pulling away from the Latina and intertwining their fingers. They started walking down the sidewalk again.

"You said 'home'," Santana said quietly.

Dani realized what Santana was saying. She hadn't said "my place" like she had before. She considered her apartment their home. She blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby, it's got a nice ring to it. Let's go home."

* * *

**Dani's past is going to be further explained in the next chapter, and it will get more and more detailed as things from her past begin to pop up. *ooh spoilers***

**Like it, love it, hate it? PLEASE let me know through a sweet (or not sweet) lil review, PM or tweet at BrittzandTana! :) Love hearing from you guys all the time! Glad you guys have been reviewing and reading and liking the story :)**

**Final note about this chapter... the character Isabelle... she won't be trying to steal Dani or anything like that... she's just a character I decided to throw in because I was bored :P**

**Goodnight beautifuls! Stay strong, stay perfect, stay lovely and stay BEAUTIFUL! :* (Also Happy Halloween! Since I won't be updating tomorrow... :) Hope you get some nice sugary treats and funny tricks!)**


	11. Eleven

**A/N: TA DA! Another update! My sister didn't think I'd be able to finish the chapter I was writing tonight! In yo face! :D I think you guys will like this chapter. It really exposes Dani's past, and I'm not sure what exactly you guys are expecting, so I hope you guys like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Do you... want to talk about them?" Santana asked, after she had made them both hot chocolate. She handed one of them to Dani, and sat down next to the blonde. They were leaning on opposite armrests, their knees pulled up and their feet meeting in the middle of the couch.

Dani was silent for a moment as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She hadn't talked about her parents much to _anyone_... or really at all. She had avoided the mere thought of what would happen if she ever saw her parents again. Nightmares had become the only place she even pictured their faces.

"You don't have to, I just think that maybe it'll help calm you down," Santana told her softly. "Like... to get it all out."

Dani blinked and then looked at Santana's eyes before she began to talk. "If you had asked me around age five what I thought of my parents, I would've told you that they were the best parents ever. They bought me nice clothes and toys and I loved them. A few months after I turned six, though, my mom had another baby, a daughter named Riley, and their attention sort of shifted towards the baby.

"At first I was excited and I helped take care of her and felt like a good older sister, but that was around the same time I was starting school. I suddenly felt like my parents loved my sister more than me. That attitude carried through until I was about ten or eleven, and I knew that they loved us both. But the damage was already there.

"I was more distant from them after that. And from other people. I drifted away from the loose friendships I'd had in grade school as I shifted into middle school and by the time I started high school, I didn't really have any friends. My dad bought me a guitar for Christmas that same year, and honestly that was the best present anyone had ever bought me, and it sort of patched up that relationship.

"My guitar became my only friend, and I know that's sad. But although I was quiet and alone most of the time, I wasn't ever bullied. One time someone said something mean to me in middle school, and I totally went off on them, so no one really looked at me like a target after that.

"Sophomore year is when things started to get... _bad_ so to speak. At first, my parents were pleased with how I'd been doing in high school, so they gave me a car that was kind of old but was paid off. But then, my grades dropped suddenly, and my parents were furious. They tried excessive tutoring, threats about taking my guitar away... but I couldn't concentrate at school because I was feuding with myself. I'd started realizing that I'd never dated any boys and that I found myself looking at girls.

"I was terrified. I knew that my parents would hate me if I liked girls, because we were a religious, conservative family. So for I while, I just pushed the thought away. I was fighting with myself every single day, and I couldn't concentrate on anything but my internal war. It wasn't until I barely made it through sophomore year that I let myself accept who I am.

"I've already told you that I've never really had a girlfriend, but I had this lustful crush on this girl who was out of the closet. And at some point, I told her that, and we ended up being like... sexual partners I guess. We didn't have feelings for each other, but the sex was fun.

"That carried through until senior year, when my parents caught me and her making out in my basement. It was my worst nightmare, the worst way that they could ever find out. My dad starting yelling horrible things at us, saying that she had corrupted me and turned me into a sinner, a dyke. He said that I was going to go to hell if I didn't straighten out, and that no daughter of his could be a _lesbian_.

"The girl left only a few minutes into his rant. Also, my twelve year old sister was there for the rant as well, which was probably pretty scary for her. The only thing about that night that I'm thankful for is that my father had never hit me. He didn't believe in spanking, and he didn't believe in beating as a punishment, so he never laid a hand on me.

"When his yelling was turning sort of repetitive, and my mother was bawling, and my sister had hid away in her room, I ran out of the basement and into my room. I grabbed my guitar, a few spare sets of clothes, a wad of cash I'd saved up as well as a credit card that my parents had gotten me just a year earlier, and I just left the house. I got in my car and I was gone."

Dani felt emotionally drained. She'd never spilled her life story to anyone, and she'd hardly even gone over it in her head. She was also surprised at how calmly she'd said anything. She hadn't shed a tear, or quivered a lip. But she was expressionless and she felt as though she'd relived all of her worst experiences again. Santana looked incapable of words.

"Well your dad seems like an asshole," the Latina finally said. Dani let out a light laugh.

"Yeah..." Dani suddenly felt like she should continue. "When I got to New York, I got my first job at some rundown little bar where I sang every night for a small payment. I got bored of that and I started working at a little music school where people taught kids how to play musical instruments and things. Most of the teachers were teenagers working while in school.

"Basically I just kept switching through jobs, and I usually either stayed in hotels or in my car, which is the same one my parents got me and the same one I have now, because I didn't have the money for an apartment. But I got this job as a secretary for a middle-class company, and it paid well enough for me to get an apartment. That job I didn't get bored of, but I got laid off when the company started to lose money.

"But I already had the apartment, and I saw the diner here. I learned that it paid pretty well, since it had to so much business from being on Broadway, and that they only hired upcoming singers or actors, so I thought why not? And that is where my story is mostly caught up."

Santana was quiet for a minute, before she said, "You know, you're pretty amazing. You came to New York with literally nothing but some cash and a car, and you've come so far. And you did it all alone. I literally have no idea how you managed to do that."

Dani smiled. "Well, I guess that does require some dedication."

"A freaking _ton_ of dedication!" Santana corrected in a louder voice. "One day, when you're super freaking famous, you're going to need to write an autobiography about how you went from having nothing to being super rich and famous!"

Now Dani was laughing. "I don't think I'll end up being _that_ rich and famous..."

"Are you kidding? Plus, you have to add in the fact that I am also going to be rich and famous, which makes us two times as rich and famous," Santana reasoned.

Dani felt her heart pounding hard. Santana had really just said that right? She was looking at them still being together years and years from now. Right? That's what it meant when she said that? "I guess that would make us pretty rich."

"You guess? Babe, we're going to be the _definition_ of rich and famous," Santana joked with a wink.

"Where do you think we'll live when we're oh so rich and famous?" Dani asked with a sly smile.

"The penthouse of a freaking tall and expensive apartment building!" Santana exclaimed. "In New York, of course."

"That's a lot of stairs to climb," Dani commented.

Santana gave her a quizzical look. "That's what elevators are for."

Dani bit her lip and narrowed her eyes bashfully. "I am literally terrified of elevators..."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked with a laugh. Dani looked up at her.

"Don't make fun!" the blonde said through a laugh.

"I'm sorry but... why?" Santana asked, still laughing.

"I got stuck in one for two hours when I was little, please excuse me if that's not something to be scarred by," Dani muttered, but she wasn't really angry at Santana.

"Aw you're so cute," Santana commented, still giggling. Dani rolled her eyes, but a smile crept onto her face. "Don't worry, when we live in our super amazing penthouse, I'll hold your hand for the whole elevator ride every time we use it, okay?"

Dani chuckled. "Promise?"

"I promise!" Santana exclaimed, beaming at the blonde.

"What do you think Rachel and Kurt will be doing while we're super famous pop stars living in our penthouse?"

"Rachel will be just as rich, but she'll be more well known for her Broadway work. Kurt will probably own a designer clothing line and he'll be raking in the cash too. And we'll all go out on the town together and people will stop and fawn over us and take pictures," Santana painted the picture with her words. "Kurt will be married to Blaine, and they'll probably have a few fancily-dressed, hair gel-covered children. Who knows what'll be up with Rachel's love life..."

Dani tilted her head. "And us?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Dani, Santana, it's us!" came Rachel's voice.

Santana smiled slyly at the blonde, but didn't answer her question. Dani stuck her tongue out at the Latina. "It's open!"

Kurt and Rachel rushed into the apartment. Santana leaned forward so she could say something quietly to Dani. "I texted them and told them what happened, I hope that's okay. I figured we could all party here so that you don't have to think about any of the shit that went down."

Dani smiled at her girlfriend. "Sounds perfect!"

"We stopped at the store and bought some tequila," Rachel announced. "Didn't know if you had any, but we thought that some shots might be nice."

Since the couch wasn't very big, and the table only had three chairs, the four of them ended up sitting on the floor. Dani took two shots, Santana took one, and Rachel and Kurt both took three.

"So, Dani and I were discussing the future," Santana told their friends. "We decided that we're all going to be rich and famous and the world is going to love us."

"As long as you don't plot to take over the world, Santana," Kurt commented.

"Hey, I'm not some evil mastermind!" Santana argued.

Dani laughed at Santana's protest. "Santana Lopez, ruler of the world?" she suggested with a chuckle.

"It has a nice ring to it actually," Rachel teased.

"With all this encouragement, I might actually shoot for that title," Santana joked with an eye roll. They all laughed and then Kurt turned on some music, because apparently when they all got together, they couldn't _not_ have music playing.

_If you wanna get with me,_

_There's some things you gotta know,_

_I like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up. Santana also jumped and pulled Dani, who was laughing at Rachel's reaction to the music, up with her. Kurt also jumped up and they all began to dance like the crazy people they were.

_B-Bass down low,_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

"Woo!" Rachel shouted, leaving everyone laughing as they danced.

_It's one, two, three,_

_To heck with it!_

_I'm bout to take this drink and just stuff it,_

_Fish tank this thing along,_

_With four more shots of patron,_

_I give a crap about going home!_

_Straight buzzin, robotussin,_

_Wanna get yo mitts in my oven?_

_Wanna get a lick of this lovin?_

_G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin?_

Santana sang along with the next part.

_Yeah I like it loud, I'll make you shout!_

_G-give you that Black-Eyed Peas!_

_You know that boom boom pow!_

Dani and Rachel sang the next part.

_If you wanna get with me,_

_There's some things you gotta know,_

_I like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_(Drop it to the floor!)_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_(Drop it to the floor!)_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

For every "bass down low", Dani danced her body down the front of Santana's. She tried to keep it sort of PG, though, since Rachel and Kurt were dancing right next to them.

_It's like one, two, three okay,_

_Can I get a little goose in my OJ?_

_E'ry day feel like my birthday,_

_And we sip champagne when we thirsty!_

_Quit fronting why yo husband,_

_Tryna get his mitts in my oven?_

_Wanna get a lick of this lovin,_

_G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin?_

Santana sang again.

_Yeah, I like it loud!_

_And I'll make you shout!_

_G-give that Black Eyed Peas,_

_You know that boom boom pow!_

Then they all sang, even Kurt.

_If you wanna get with me,_

_There's some things you gotta know,_

_I like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_(Drop it to the floor!)_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_(Drop it to the floor!)_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

Then Kurt started singing in his best low voice.

_Bass,_

_Bass, bass, bass!_

_Bass,_

_Bass, bass, bass!_

_Bass,_

_Bass, bass, bass!_

Then all the girls, Santana and Dani to each other and Rachel playfully to Kurt.

_I got a question for you..._

_Do you like it when I flow?_

_I got a question for you, hoo hoo!_

_Do you like it when I flow, oh?_

_With my bass down low!_

_Like, la la la la,_

_La la la la la,_

_La la la la,_

_La la la la la,_

_La la la la,_

_La la la la la,_

_La la la la,_

_La la la la la,_

_If you wanna get with me,_

_There's some things you gotta know,_

_(Drop it to the floor!)_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

_(Drop it to the floor!)_

_Bass, bass down low,_

_Ba-bass, bass down low,_

_I l-l-like my beats fast,_

_And my bass down low!_

They all struck wild poses at the end of the song before they all plopped back down onto the floor, tired and laughing.

Dani looked at Santana and wiggled her eyebrows, "Do you like it when I flow?"

"Not here, ladies!" Kurt intervened quickly, eliciting loud laughs out of the couple.

"You said at my place," Dani pointed out.

"Not with us here!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice higher than normal. The girls laughed, and Rachel gave Kurt a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she laughed.

An hour of dancing and singing and talking later, Rachel and Kurt decided that they should probably head back because they had classes in the morning. Santana and Dani straightened out the living room and washed the shot glasses before going into Dani's room and changing into comfy PJs.

They switched off the light and climbed into bed together. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde, who immediately felt relaxed and content. "You are seriously the best girlfriend ever."

"I try," Santana joked with a chuckle.

"Seriously, my life was so boring and empty before I met you," Dani whispered out.

"So boring. No crazy ass, jealous blondes attacking you, no asshole parents popping up," Santana muttered.

Dani laughed. "That's not what I meant. I meant that before I met you, I didn't talk to people that I didn't work with. I didn't hang out with anyone, I didn't have any other dream or purpose in life other than to get a recording deal and make music."

"You work with me," Santana pointed out.

"Oh hush, Santana," Dani said with a laugh. "Seriously though, you are the first thing in my life that has _actually_ made me happy, and I intend to keep you."

Santana chuckled. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yes," Dani answered with a slight chuckle as well. "I just mean, I don't want to ever let you go."

"So don't," Santana breathed out as she tightened her hold on the blonde. Dani smiled and closed her eyes.

"I won't."

They laid there in silence, both of them slowly drifting off into sleep. Just before Dani got lost in her dream world, she heard the Latina whisper something to her, thinking that she was already asleep. "And us? All I know is that I intend to be with you for a _long, long_ time."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Song was Bass Down Low by Dev =D If you haven't heard it, go give it a listen!**

**Please review you guys! I appreciate every single one you guys have sent me, and it sucks when I can't respond to some of them, but I still love to read what you guys think!**

**Note: Someone reviewed saying that the story was very Dani centric and that Santana had no role "except to hold her hand"... I really hope that isn't want this feels like to you guys. Yes the story is limited to Dani's thoughts and how she views things, but I hope you guys don't feel like Santana has no role, because this story is a DANTANA story.**

**Wanna hear a random fact about me? I could be typing this story out on a really nice Macintosh computer but I don't because I love hearing the clicking keys of my extremely old, horribly operating HP Windows Laptop which is literally 7 years old. Yes, I know, I'm strange. *keys go click click click click click click click***

**Goodnight loves! Please shoot me a review or a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! 3**


	12. Twelve

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update, a little short :( I might actually get another update in tonight though so... =P**

**Fore-note: I'm not sure if there already has been, but there a mention of some religion in this chapter and I would just like to say that while I am not religious at all, by what is said in this chapter I am not trying to pinpoint religion as an "anti-gay rights" group or anything, and you'll see when you read that it's clearly not an anti-religion thing or anything. I hope that made sense, just felt like I should add that.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! =D Reviews make me super happy!**

* * *

Dani woke up with her heart fluttering. She immediately thought back to what she'd heard Santana say to her just before she'd fallen asleep.

The blonde stirred slightly. Santana's arms were still loosely around Dani, and she could feel the Latina's even breathing against her back. She was still asleep.

Dani had work this morning, and she needed to leave soon, but she really didn't want to leave the Latina alone. Sighing, she crawled out of Santana's arms and stood up. She looked down at the sleeping beauty in front of her. "I intend to be with you for a _long, long_ time too," Dani whispered so quietly that even if Santana had been awake, she couldn't have heard.

The blonde went to her dresser and got her work uniform. She slipped off her pajamas then stepped into the red skirt and pulled on the red top. Then she found the white skirt apron and tied it on as well.

Santana was still asleep, so Dani went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, pouring herself some and taking a sip before finding a pad of paper and a pen.

**_Santana,_**

**_Went to work! Made you coffee ;) Love you, babe, I'll see you later!_**

**_~Dani~_**

She left the note on the bed next to her sleeping girlfriend before grabbing her phone and her apartment key and leaving for the diner. As she walked down the sidewalk, she went through what she had to do that day.

First, she had work at the diner all morning until noon. Then, she would go into the studio for four hours and then she would be off to do whatever for the rest of the day.

Her diner shift was boring and uneventful, which she was actually thankful after what happened at her yesterday shift. She did get a text from Santana saying thanks for the coffee and that she left and headed back to the other apartment to finally start working on her efforts to find a producer.

After Dani's shift, she walked home and changed before getting in her car and driving to the studio. She wasn't really used to how the recording process worked, so she and Joshua went over it a couple of times and then they worked on finishing up her original song. When they finished writing it, they sent it to the few writers that worked at the label. By Friday, they would have it tweaked to a recordable song.

Surprisingly, that managed to take up the full four hours, and Dani got to head home feeling accomplished. She was actually doing this. She was actually pursuing her dream, and finally she could feel like it would maybe actually come true.

When Dani got back to her apartment building, she entered and climbed up the stairs to the floor up to get to her door. And two people were waiting for her.

"Danielle!" her mother exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug. Dani stood there stiffly, shocked that her parents were _here_. "We happened to see you walk to this location last night, so we guessed it was your apartment."

Dani clenched her teeth. "I go by Dani."

"Right, right, sorry," her mother said. "Can we come in?"

Dani looked at her father, who was standing silently. "I guess so." She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, setting her stuff on the table and brushing her fingers through her soft hair.

She picked her phone up again and drafted a text.

**To Santana- My parents are at my apartment. Can you be here in half an hour?**

**From Santana- I'll do my best! Love you!**

**To Santana- Love you too!**

"This is a nice place, Danielle—err, Dani," her mom said sweetly, looking around the place.

"Thanks."

"Do you live here with that girl?" her dad finally spoke. Dani looked over at him.

"No, she lives with her friends," Dani responded. "This is just my place."

"What girl?" her mom asked.

Dani looked back over to her. "My girlfriend, Santana. Speaking of, she's coming over in about half an hour, so if you have a problem with that you should probably leave now."

Neither of them moved. This was sort of freaking Dani out.

"What are you guys doing in New York?" Dani asked, moving into the kitchen as her parents sat themselves down at the table.

"We actually just moved here for work," Dani's dad told her.

"How's Riley?" Dani asked quietly, remembering her little sister.

Dani's mom said, "She seems to be doing okay. I think she's misses you a lot though."

Dani didn't say anything until she found a nice bottle of wine. "Would you guys like a glass?"

"Yes please!" her mom piped up, and her dad shook his head.

Dani poured her and her mom a glass and then brought it over to the table, sitting down in the last chair.

"So, Dani," her mother started after she took a sip of the wine, "you work at that little diner?"

"Yes," Dani answered simply.

"Weren't you looking into becoming a musical artist of some sort?" her mom wondered aloud.

"Yes, I still am. I just got signed onto a record label actually," Dani answered simply.

"Oh, that's amazing!" her mom exclaimed. Dani gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. She noted how her dad wasn't talking much, and she thought back to the previous night, and then back to the night she left. He'd been the one yelling, her mom had been crying. Dani had assumed it was because of all the reasons that her dad was spitting out, but maybe she was crying because she didn't want Dani to leave.

"So, you've really made yourself a life here, huh?" her dad asked. "Finally making some friends?"

"Yes... and yes," Dani answered slowly. "It took some work, going from a wad of cash and a car to an apartment and a record deal. And yes I have friends."

"Dani..." Her mom looked her in the eyes. "You didn't have to leave us."

Dani took breath. "Yes, mom, I did. I wasn't welcome anymore, and don't try to say that I was, because I know that I wasn't. Anyway, I'm glad I left. I wouldn't be where I am right now if I'd stayed."

Her mom pursed her lips, but nodded. "Well, I'm proud of you, honey."

"Thanks," Dani said, looking down at her wineglass.

"And I love the new look," her mom said with a wink as Dani's dad scowled at her. "The hair really suits you."

For the first time since she'd gotten home, she smiled. "Thanks, I think so too."

"Brown was cute, but the blonde really makes you stand out and... pop, for lack of better words," her mom said with a smile. "And the tattoo looks nice, too."

Dani's tattoo was little birds flying on her arm, from her elbow up to her wrist, just sort of spread out. She'd gotten it once she'd had the money, about half a year after she left her parents' place. She wanted it to represent her flying out of her nest and going out on her own. "Thanks, I really like it."

"I don't understand why someone would want to mark their skin with unnatural colors and pictures," her dad spoke up.

Dani steeled her expression again and looked to her dad. "This tattoo represents something, and when I look at it, it means so much more to me than when you look at it."

"What does it represent?" her dad asked, squinting his eyes a little bit.

There was a knock on the door. Half an hour had passed quickly. Dani looked at her dad as she stood up. "Leaving and moving on with my life." She opened the door and felt relieved to see her girlfriend standing in front of her. She immediately grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you so much."

Santana just chuckled, and they pulled away from each other and Santana entered the residence. Dani's dad was scowling at the Latina, but her mom was smiling at her. The older woman stood up and outstretched a hand. "I'm Emily Taylor, Dani's mother, and you must be Santana? I guess we met at the diner yesterday."

"Yes, nice to meet you," Santana answered stiffly, glancing at Dani who just pursed her lips. The Latina went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and Dani moved the conversation to the living room, dragging two chairs into it, so that her parents could sit on the couch and Dani and Santana didn't have to sit on the floor or next to them.

"So, Santana," Dani's mother started, "are you also a singer?"

"Yeah," Santana answered, "though I'm not half as good as Dani."

Dani rolled her eyes, feeling a slight blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Are you in college?"

Santana hesitated. "I was in college in Louisville for about a month after I graduated, but I dropped out to come to New York and pursue what I love. And my friends already lived here, so I just moved in with them."

"And they were okay with that?" Dani's dad asked her harshly.

Santana seemed to just ignore the tone. "Well, not at first. We weren't actually all that close until I moved in, but they're my family now."

"What about your real family?" Dani's dad snapped.

"Nicholas," Dani's mom chastised.

"My real family is back in Lima, Ohio," Santana said simply, looking as though she was clenching her teeth. "They're... or well, some of them are still people I consider part of my family."

"Some of them?" Dani's mom asked.

"When I came out of the closet to my grandmother, she made a two second decision to disown me and told me that she didn't want to ever see me again. When that happened, most of my extended family on that side of the family sided with her. My parents are really the only blood relatives I would still consider family," Santana informed the two of them, glancing in between Dani and her father when she mentioned coming out of the closet.

"And your parents were completely okay with you being a dy—lesbian?" Dani's father asked, correcting himself as his wife elbowed him.

Santana blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Yes. They love me and they just want me to be happy."

"Is your family a Christian family?" Dani's dad asked angrily.

"Yes, actually," Santana answered. "Although I don't really see how that has to do with what we were talking about."

Santana looked like she was maybe about to blow up. Dani didn't really blame her.

"Homosexuality is a sin."

"So I'm supposed to try to change who I was born to be just because there is a slight possibility that I'm going to burn in a hell after I die? No thanks," Santana muttered with a shake of her head. "I would much rather be who I am in this life."

"Well, I am proud of both of you," Dani's mother piped up. Her husband scowled at her. "And I think that Nicholas and I should probably be leaving before he starts something he can't finish. Thank you Dani, for letting us sit and talk with you. I can't speak for Nicholas, but I genuinely would like to be a part of your life again."

Dani just gave her a weak smile. Her parents stood up and made their way to the door. Her mom gave them a slight wave before they both left.

The blonde sighed and fell against Santana. "That was emotionally draining. They _live_ here now. I'm probably going to end up running into them all of the freaking time with my luck."

"Your mom seems a little nicer than your dad," Santana commented, stroking Dani's hair.

"She always was," Dani said with a sigh.

"Hey babe, don't be all depressed. They're gone, you can cheer up," Santana said in a small voice. Dani sat up and looked at her girlfriend. Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

She pressed her lips to Dani's, and the blonde giggled into the kiss. When she pulled away, she questioned, "That was the hard way?"

Santana laughed, "I guess not."

Dani gave the Latina a smile. "Thank you."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged with a smile, making Dani laugh a little.

"Seriously, Santana, thanks for coming," Dani elaborated on her thanks. "I was barely keeping myself together..."

"Anything for you, love," Santana told her with a sweet smile, before pressing another kiss to her lips. Dani kissed her back, their lips moving perfectly against one another's.

When they pulled apart, Dani told the Latina, "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, babe."

Dani couldn't help but think back to the previous night again, and those words that Santana had whispered to her. How long exactly was "a long time"?

* * *

**Did you see what I meant when I said the thing about religion? I just wanted to make it clear that I don't assume Christians are against gays, because I know plenty of Christians that support me and gay rights... yeah. Which is why I had Santana say the thing "I don't see what that has to do what we're talking about". I just felt I needed to say something here so I didn't offend anyone or anything.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me everything you thought! Thank you to those who do review with every chapter, it means a lot to see people keeping up with the story as it updates :)**

**If you're not big on reviewing, you are welcome to send me a PM here or find me on Twitter a BrittzandTana, or even find me on Tumblr with BrittzandTana.. =P**

**You might be seeing another update tonight, if not then definitely tomorrow! Thanks for reading y'all!**


	13. Thirteen

**A/N: Yay for longer chapters! I was gonna post this last night, when I finished chapter 19, but I had only gotten about a hundred views, and I simply wanted to give people a chance to read that update before I posted another. Although, with the rate at which I'm writing, I wouldn't be surprised if there is another update tonight before I go to sleep =D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! I hope you guys review on both of the last two updates even though they were pretty much back to back, because I really want to know what you guys thought about the last update too :)**

* * *

Nearly three weeks went by, during which Dani did not see or here from her parents at all, which she couldn't be happier about. She and Santana had organized date nights as often as they could, and their relationship was only growing stronger. Santana had received a phone call from Quinn, in which the blonde told her and Dani that she was honestly sorry for trying to screw with their relationship and that she hoped that they could move past it. Since then, however, neither of them really spoke to Quinn.

Dani's single was progressing; it was nearly finished. That meant that Joshua Vet would soon get a single cover photo shoot organized, followed by the release of the single, and then the making of the decision of whether or not to continue producing music with Dani. Dani was hoping for the all three things to go amazingly.

Santana was having a bit of a harder time finding a producer, which Dani thought was _crazy_ considering the Latina's amazing voice. Luckily, Dani had a great idea that she was sure would please her girlfriend. If Joshua decided to keep Dani on his label, which she was pretty sure he would, then Dani could have Santana feature in her song. A lot of great artists started off just featuring in music, so why not Santana?

Dani hadn't mentioned the idea to her girlfriend yet, because Santana's birthday was in a month, in July, and she figured it would be a pretty rocking birthday present.

NYADA classes were letting out for summer break, so Rachel and Kurt were working on their careers more than their school for the time being. Also, Rachel had supposedly heard a rumor from Mercedes, who Dani was reminded was the one in LA, that there was going to be a Glee Club reunion in the coming weeks or something.

Dani had mixed feelings about that. She didn't know whether or not she was going to be invited to this, if it actually happened. On one hand, she didn't want to be invited because then she would be there with Quinn and Brittany and who knows who else, with only three people she actually wanted to talk to. On the other hand, however, she didn't want to be without Santana and she didn't want anyone trying to do anything to steal her love away from her.

Ultimately, it came down to if Santana was going, then so was Dani, and the blonde made _sure_ that the Latina was fully aware of that.

It was a Friday morning when things started to happen again. No more smooth, easy going weeks.

Dani had slept over at the other apartment Thursday night, because she'd been too lazy to drive home. She stirred in Santana's bed, feeling an empty spot next to her. Yawning, she sat up and stretched, blinking as she looked around the room.

She stood from the bed once she saw no one else in Santana's curtained area, and padded her way out into the living room, where she saw Santana laying on the couch with a mug of coffee and flipping through TV channels.

Dani walked into the kitchen, making sure to step loudly enough that the Latina would hear her. One time she had accidentally surprised Santana in the morning when she thought she was the only one up... let's just say neither of them were happy about the coffee that ended up getting spilled on both of them.

"Good morning!" Santana said to her in a quiet voice, since Kurt and Rachel were likely still sleeping, or at least laying in their beds trying to get a little extra rest.

"Morning, babe," Dani replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined her girlfriend on the couch. "What're you watching?"

"Nothing... there's nothing good playing," Santana grumbled, hitting the power button on the remote. The TV turned off and Santana tossed the remote to the side before turning towards the blonde and pressing a hard kiss onto her girlfriend's lips.

Dani reciprocated immediately, forcing her tongue into Santana's mouth in a matter of seconds. Dani knew that when Rachel or Kurt came out, they would have to stop things from escalating, but they might as well have a little fun while they have time, right?

Santana moaned into the kiss, but then pulled away. She pecked Dani's lips again and gave her a mischevious smile. "We'll have to stop now, or else I won't be able to and Rachel and Kurt are going to get a show."

Dani was about to reply to that, but a certain diva decided to come into the room. "Then I guess I should thank you for stopping?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're welcome!" Santana called while Dani just laughed.

Kurt suddenly jumped out from behind the curtain. "Guess what Blaine just texted me!"

"Kurt, no one wants to hear your and Blaine's sexts, okay?" Santana insisted with an exaggerated eye roll. Kurt shot her a glare, and Dani just bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Kurt huffed and looked to Rachel. "Everyone finally organized a date for the Glee Reunion!"

Rachel squealed in excitement. "When?"

"Next Friday," Kurt answered, glancing at his phone as though he were checking again just in case. "We'll probably want to get on the plane pretty early that morning."

"Okay great! I'll text my dads and we can all stay there!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, except Kurt," Santana piped up. "Because he's probably going to be spending most of his time in some motel with Warbler the whole weekend. I mean, I don't blame him. If I was that far away from Dani for that long, I would totally go at it for an entire weekend."

Dani felt herself blush slightly, but she just rolled her eyes to the side as she nodded, a smirk on her face. Santana winked at her.

"Santana, not everyone is as sex driven as you," Kurt said as he poured himself some coffee. "I mean I don't think I can name three people who have sex as much as you do."

Dani had the answer to this one. "Me, Brittany and Quinn?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and joked, "It must be a lesbian thing."

"Brody," Rachel added dryly.

"Brittany's bisexual," Santana reminded him. "And Quinn is just... creepy..."

Dani nodded at Kurt in agreement with Santana and Rachel.

Kurt huffed. "I give up on you, Santana!"

The Latina just smiled and shrugged, clearly proud of herself. Dani decided to reward her girlfriend with a peck on the lips.

"Dani don't you and I have a morning shift today?" Rachel asked, drawing the blonde's attention away from Santana.

"Oh yeah, I think we do," Dani said with a quick nod as she glanced at the clock. "In like, half an hour."

"Well you better go get changed," Rachel suggested as she herself went back through the curtain.

Dani stood up and handed Santana her coffee mug, which was now half empty, since she knew that the Latina would want it anyway.

The diner gave their employees two uniforms, and so Dani and Santana kept one in each apartment, which made things so easy when they decided to crash at each other's place's. However, as fun as pretty much having two homes was, Dani really hoped that she and Santana were near the "shacking up" stage, because she really wanted to live with her girlfriend. I mean, yeah, they practically did already, but she wanted it to be official. She wanted to be able to officially call a place their home.

Plus, it wasn't like they needed to buy a new place. Dani's apartment was perfect, Santana could just move in. But Dani figured that she would have to be the one to ask the question, and she couldn't be more terrified. She honestly did not know when the right time was to ask a girl to move in with her.

Dani changed into her uniform and grabbed her phone and apartment keys before going back out into the living room, where Rachel was standing by the door waiting for her.

Dani passed the couch and leaned down to give Santana a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later, baby."

"Love you!" Santana called as Dani and Rachel stepped out of the apartment. Dani flashed her a smile before closing the door.

As Rachel and Dani walked down to Dani's car, the blonde spoke, "Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Do you... do you think it would be too soon for me to ask Santana to move in with me?" Dani asked. "Or do you think she would say yes?"

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked as they climbed into the car. "That girl would say yes to you if you asked her to jump off of a cliff. And I think we've learned that for you two, there's no such thing as 'too soon'."

Dani chuckled, but then she sighed as she started driving. "I don't know why I'm just so nervous to ask her."

"You're nervous because you don't want to mess anything up because you are feeling perfect and you don't want to make a mistake," Rachel said. Neither of them said anything for a moment. "Was I close?"

"I guess," Dani answered.

"Look, Dani, you aren't going to mess anything up, okay? You and Santana are like the most perfect couple I have ever seen, and I highly doubt that Santana would ever say no to moving in with you, and that doing so would screw up your relationship with her. You should go for it. The sooner Santana is out of my apartment, the better," Rachel joked.

Dani smiled as she parked in front of the diner. The two girls climbed out. "Thanks, Rach."

"Anytime," Rachel responded with a smile.

They entered the diner and immediately split off into their sections to start working. Dani found herself sort of zoning in and out, only really paying attention to what her customers said. She thought about how she would ask Santana to move in with her, and the Glee Reunion she would be attending even though she had never been in the famed Glee Club, and her girlfriend's twentieth birthday that was happening in a month.

That is until she saw a young, teenage girl enter the diner alone. Her hair was straight and brown, and her features were soft and she could easily be called a pretty girl. Dani just wished that she didn't know who that girl was.

_Riley_.

Her sister approached the host, but Dani couldn't hear what was being said. The blonde turned around and walked into the kitchen, where she collided with Rachel. "Whoa there, girl! You in a rush?"

"My sister is here," Dani stated simply.

"She is?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening. She stepped out of the kitchen, followed by a huffing Dani, and glanced over at the host's stand. "Wow, she looks like a miniature version of you but with brown hair."

"I know right," Dani groaned. Rachel glanced at her.

"Are you panicking?"

Dani narrowed her eyes. "A little. I mean, what do I say? 'Hey, sis! Sorry about a year and a half ago when you witnessed our parents screaming at me and then I disappeared. How've you been?'" Dani rolled her eyes.

Dani never told all of what she told Santana to Rachel or Kurt or anyone, but the two divas knew the basis of what had happened to Dani.

Rachel didn't answer for a moment as she looked back over to Riley, who was being led into a section to sit at a one person table. "Well she's here alone... and look at that! She's in your section! I think somebody wants to talk to you!"

"Rach, we just went over this!" Dani exclaimed, trying not too be too loud so that no one listened to what they were saying. "What the hell do I say to her?"

"How about you ask her what she wants to eat, and then let her start with whatever she came here to say to you, huh?" Rachel asked. "Let the thirteen year old organize everything."

"Hah, hah, Rachel," Dani grumbled, rolling her eyes. Rachel just gave her an enthusiastic smile and a thumbs up before moving aside and into her section. Dani groaned again and glanced at her sister.

She swallowed thickly and pulled out her order pad and pen before forcing herself to walk over to the small circle table her sister was sitting at. Riley immediately looked up at her, and Dani said, "Hey there."

Riley looked her older sister up and down for a moment, scanning over her tattooed arm and her blond hair. "When do you get off work?" Riley asked quietly, looking back to her sister's eyes.

"In about half an hour," Dani answered softly. "You wanna just sit here until I get off?"

Riley nodded and looked down at her hands on the table. Dani turned and walked away from a table, and decided to get her sister a milkshake while she waited.

When she brought it out, her sister flashed her a smile as she took it and Dani said, "It's on me."

Dani worked the rest of her shift a little nervous. The one thing she had felt bad about after leaving was her sister. She and Riley had never been particularly close, but she knew that Riley had always in some aspect looked up to her. Also, she was very curious as to what Riley believed in the matter Dani being gay. Although their family had been very strict, Riley was growing up around kids that were starting to realize that it's okay to be gay.

When Dani's shift was over, she told Rachel that she'd text her later and then grabbed her stuff and walked over to where her sister was sitting, typing out something on her phone. Riley looked up at her as Dani approached. "Wanna walk down to my apartment?"

"Sounds good," Riley answered, standing. "How far is it?"

"Just a couple blocks," Dani answered, leading Riley out of the diner and turning on the street. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Dani spoke again. "Are you liking New York?"

Riley shrugged. "It's a lot different from back home. Plus since it's summer vacation I haven't really had the chance to meet anyone my age yet. Dad works more so it's usually just me and mom at home. And we live in an apartment which is weird, but it is three bedrooms so it's not that bad."

Dani nodded. "It's a big change," she agreed. Her phone vibrated in her hand suddenly and she held it up to see who had texted her.

**From Santana- When are you planning on heading into the studio?**

**To Santana- A couple hours from now, why?**

"Who're you texting?" Riley asked suddenly. "Your face sorta lit up when you looked at your phone."

Dani gave her younger sister a sideways glance. "My girlfriend."

"That's what I figured," Riley answered indifferently. "What's her name?"

Dani smiled a half smile as she lowered her phone. "Santana."

"Does she play guitar like you?"

"No, she doesn't, but she does sing," Dani responded as her phone vibrated again.

**From Santana- Are you heading back to your place?**

**To Santana- Yep...**

**From Santana- Well... I'm there... ;)**

Dani's eyes widened a little bit and she glanced at her sister and then up the street to her apartment building, which they were already nearing. "Well, I guess Santana's at my place right now."

"Cool so I get to meet her?" Riley asked with a smile. Dani smiled back.

"Sure."

**To Santana- Great... ;) Normally I would hope that the winky face meant you were naked but... my sister is with me right now so you better be dressed when we walk in!**

**From Santana- Your sister? Well alright looks like I bought all this fancy lingerie for nothing... ;)**

Dani flushed red thinking about her girlfriend in fancy lingerie, and she hoped that her sister didn't notice.

**To Santana- You can show it all to me later, babe! ;) Riley came to see me at the diner so I said she could come to my place. She's excited to meet you I think.**

**From Santana- Great! Don't worry I'm wearing clothes now ;) Te amo, Hermosa! See you in a few! :***

"What's your life like here?" Riley asked as they turned into the apartment building.

"It's pretty cool. I work at the diner and I'm working on my music, plus being able to hang out with my friends almost every day considering they work with me at the diner," Dani told her little sister, climbing up the stairs to her apartment.

"So no college?"

"I don't really have the money for it," Dani answered.

Dani unlocked her door and stepped inside, followed by her sister, who immediately looked around and took it in. Santana wasn't in the room, so Dani assumed she was in the bedroom.

"Like it?" Dani asked Riley.

The brunette nodded. "It's cozy."

"Yep," Dani agreed. "It's just the right size for me."

"And me!" Santana piped up as she came out of the bedroom, thankfully wearing clothes. She flashed a huge smile at Dani and then looked down at Riley. "Holy crap you two look exactly alike!"

"That's what Rachel said," Dani told the Latina, glancing down at her sister who gave a smile to the Latina before sitting on the couch and taking out her phone. "Are you hungry, Riley?"

Riley looked up at her sister. "A little."

"You want a sandwich?"

"Sure," Riley said.

Dani turned and went in the kitchen to the fridge, opening it up. She felt two arms snake around her waist and a chin setting itself on her shoulder. Dani immediately relaxed into the embrace. "Hey babe," she mumbled. Santana pressed a light kiss to Dani's shoulder.

"Hey," the Latina responded quietly. "You missed out on quite a show you know?"

Dani felt her skin get hot. "I'm sure you won't have a problem putting it on tonight."

"Mm you're right," Santana agreed, placing another kiss onto Dani's neck. "But I'm really horny right now and I might need to jump into the shower and take care of—"

Dani turned around in Santana's arms. "Oh hell no!" she said with a fiery tone, but keeping the volume low so Riley wouldn't hear. "No touching yourself, _I_ will touch you tonight, and _you_ will learn patience and wait."

Santana groaned. "But now that you said that I'm even more horny."

"Well maybe you should go take a _cold_ shower and keep your fingers _away_ from between your legs," Dani suggested with a pointed look, before giving the Latina a peck on the lips and pulling back. She finally got what she needed out of the fridge to make her sister a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Seriously stop saying things like that, I'm literally getting wet right now," Santana groaned.

"Maybe Kurt was right about you being too sex driven," Dani joked.

"Oh shut up," Santana mumbled. "You'd be all over me if mini-you wasn't here."

Dani smirked. "I didn't say that I wasn't sex driven too."

"If you were sex driven enough, you would take me into the shower and we could do it _really_ quiet before hanging out with your sister," Santana said. Dani rolled her eyes playfully.

"We're not going to have this conversation," Dani declared, making the sandwich. "No sex while anyone else is in the hearing vicinity. You and I both know that quiet sex is not something we can do."

"Well you don't know until you try," Santana piped up a little louder as Dani brought the sandwich over to the couch, where Riley was waiting. The younger girl set down her phone and took the plate with the sandwich.

"Thanks," she said, taking a bite. "You don't know what until you try?"

Santana walked into the living room dragging over a chair, and then sat down on it before giving Dani a mischievous look. "Nothing," the blonde quickly said to her sister.

"Well it couldn't have been nothing," Riley said, clearly curious about the topic of the whispered conversation that had been going on in the kitchen.

"Well it was nothing that you need to worry about," Dani said, flushing as Santana wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, you sound like mom and dad now," Riley grumbled. "They always say that. 'It's nothing you need to worry about'. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm almost fourteen."

Dani gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, some topics are just a little personal to discuss with my almost fourteen year old sister."

Out of the corner of her eye Dani saw Santana bite her lip, and Riley raised an eyebrow at the Latina. "Well judging by her facial expressions I'm going to go with... it was something sexual, in which case I will refrain from asking more questions."

Santana burst out in a fit of laughter and Dani found herself blushing slightly and sending Santana a playful scowl.

"Oh man I love you kid," Santana said when she stopped laughing.

Riley gave the Latina a cocky smile. "Most people do."

"Well someone's head is a little big," Dani commented, rolling her eyes.

"It looked pretty normal sized when I looked in the mirror earlier," Riley joked, smiling at her older sister. Dani rolled her eyes. "So! You go by Dani now."

"Yes, I do," Dani answered. "Danielle just... it just reminds me of too many things that I don't want to be reminded of."

"Like dad?" Riley blurted.

Dani hesitated. "Yes, like dad."

"Well, I like Dani better than Danielle, too," Riley said. "It sounds more 21st century. I actually don't go by Riley anymore, but mom and dad don't know that."

"Really? What do you go by?" Dani asked, tilting her head and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Just Ri," Riley answered. "I know it sounds weird at first, like rye like the bread or something, but I like it better than Riley."

"I'll make mental note of that then, Ri," Dani said with a wink. Ri looked down at her phone and blinked.

"I think I need to head home now, mom told me not to be gone too long," she mumbled. "I miss you though, Dani, and we need to hang out okay?"

"Definitely! You want my number?" Dani asked. Ri nodded and they exchanged phones before they gave each other a hug and Ri let herself out. Dani turned towards her girlfriend immediately, who was already heading into the bedroom.

Dani followed her in, and was amazed to see that Santana had already stripped down to just some fancy, deep red colored lingerie. The color red always looked good on the Latina, and as lingerie it just looked completely sexy and beautiful. "Still want to wait until tonight, my love?"

Dani swallowed thickly as her eyes devoured her girlfriend and she found herself feeling horny. "I still have plenty of time until I need to leave..."

Santana put her hand against her abs and wiggled her fingers down towards her underwear. "Well you better hurry, babe, before I have to do this myself."

Dani practically tackled her girlfriend down onto the bed, their lips connected in a deep, passionate, hungry kiss. Dani's hands were on Santana's abs, and they trailed up to the soft, sexy lingerie top. "This is hot, baby, but it's gotta come off."

"So take it off," Santana gasped out. Dani did just that and then brought lips in between Santana's breasts, kissing and sucking at the soft, tan skin. She would've spent more time there, but she knew that Santana was dying to have Dani inside of her so she moved lower quicker.

She did spend a good bit of time licking Santana's abs though, because they were just perfect.

Dani slipped off Santana's underwear and proceeded to please Santana twice in a row, and her super sexy girlfriend screamed out pretty loud both times. When Dani began to kiss her way back up to her girlfriend's lips, she stopped on her breasts. She attached her lips to one nipple and sucked hard, hearing her girlfriend moan loudly, "Dani!"

"You can't already be ready for _another_ round?" Dani asked seductively, but she was already lowering her mouth back down Santana's body.

Santana answered with another loud moan and Dani pleased Santana once again, and when she was done she knew that Santana was thoroughly exhausted by the way she went sort of limp on the bed.

Dani crawled up the bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and peppered little kisses all over her girlfriend's face as the Latina came down from her high. "How do you manage to do that to me?" Santana breathed out when she could finally speak again. Dani pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm magic," Dani joked with a wink.

"I don't doubt it," Santana said with a chuckle. "Your tongue is magical."

Dani wiggled her tongue at her girlfriend, and Santana caught it with her mouth, stealing a kiss and getting a giggle from Dani.

"Santana..."

"Yes, love?"

"Would you..." Dani took a breath. "Do you want to move in with me? Like officially and full time and like... if you don't want to that's fine, I just—"

Santana silenced her with a kiss. "Do you really think I would ever say no to that? Of course I'll move in with you!"

"Really?" Dani asked.

Santana laughed. "Of course, mi amor. I would never say no to sleeping in the same bed with you every night." She kissed Dani's cheek. "And waking up next to you every morning." The other cheek. "And seeing you every second that we're not working or at classes." Her nose. "And calling this apartment my home." She placed the last kiss on Dani's lips.

Dani sighed. "We have to get all your stuff out of Rachel's apartment soon then, so this can officially be _our_ home and _our_ piece of New York."

"Ours," Santana agreed with a smile.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it so bad that you don't even know why you're reading? ;) WELL please let me know in a sweet lil' review, or shoot me a PM! Or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! I will respond to all PMs and reviews and tweets I get that I can respond to! I love hearing from you guys! **

**I just wanted to add, about Dani's tattoo... Like I said in the last update, it's birds flying down her arm, like Demi's. HOWEVER, that is the only tattoo Dani has, no "Stay Strong" or anything else. I don't want you guys to think I did that because I'm trying to make Dani like Demi at all, and since I haven't got any comments thinking that I was, I don't think you all think that I'm doing that :)**

**HAVE YOU GUYS LISTENED TO THE NEW GLEE SONGS OMG? I BOUGHT THEM ALL THIS MORNING AND OMG OMG OMG ROAR IS PERFECTION AND WHEN DEMI SINGS IN IT JUST OMG. ALSO APPLAUSE AND MARRY THE NIGHT ARE JUST AWESOME. WIDE AWAKE IS GREAT TOO, JUST NOT AS GOOD IMO :P**

**All done, love y'all, please review! =D**


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: Here's a short and fluffy lil chapter for you :) Can't believe I just finished Chapter 20 and there's almost 56k words in my document on my computer. (I know that doesn't seem much more than what the story here is right now, but you have to consider that I add really long A/Ns to my chapters here lol) And it's not near finished yet either! I'm so excited to keep writing this so I hope you guys continue to stick with it! :D Every update I get like at least 5 new followers and you guys make my day so I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani went to the studio after Santana left to head back to her apartment and start packing her stuff. She told Joshua that she wouldn't be able to show the next Friday because she was going to be out of town, and Joshua said that they should be mostly done by then anyway.

They had their photography on this Friday though, so Josh dragged Dani into a part of the fifth floor that she hadn't been to, the photography wing. There were two dressing rooms, one for girls and one for guys, and then the photography room, which was being set up.

Dani went into her dressing room and stylists rushed in after her. The head stylist, a kind looking woman named Ginger, told her, "Dani, we're not very strict on covers here. We want artists to express themselves. So do you have any idea of what you want to wear?"

The blonde looked over all of the clothes, before settling on a slimming, purple dress that only had one strap over her left shoulder and none on her right shoulder. It cut off just before her knees, and she thought it was perfect for her song.

The stylists did her hair and makeup so that it went well with her dress, and when they deemed her photo ready, she left the dressing room and entered the room where the pictures would be taken. Big lights and cameras were set up, but the background itself was blank.

They decided to have the cover of the single just be a photo of Dani laughing, so that the music would also get her face out there and she could be recognizable. However, they took dozens of pictures before Josh and Dani decided on one, perfect picture.

Dani left the studio feeling very accomplished. She was so close to having her first single released, and she was freaking excited. Not to mention that she was going to be reconnecting with her little sister, and her amazing girlfriend was moving in with her. Dani couldn't imagine a feeling better than the one she felt right then.

She decided to go to Rachel and Kurt's apartment so that she could help Santana pack. She wanted that girl in her home as soon as humanly possible, so she definitely didn't mind going over to help pack.

She didn't really think about texting ahead of time, since Santana showed up at her place uninvited all the time. She left herself into the apartment, and found that it was as loud as always. Rachel, Kurt and Santana seemed to only be able to have conversations by yelling from different parts of the apartment.

"Santana Diabla Lopez, I swear to god if you pack any of my stuff on 'accident', you will not live to see another sunrise!" Kurt threatened.

"As if you have the capability to murder me, Prancy Smurf!" Santana countered.

"You two have no maturity! People would think you were twelve year old siblings!" Rachel yelled at both of them. "Now would you shut up? I'm trying to call Mercedes!"

"Rachel you've called her six times, I don't think she's going to pick up," Santana called, and Dani could picture the Latina rolling her eyes. "She's probably working, let her call you back!"

"But I have an important question to ask her!" Rachel squealed.

"Now who's being immature?" Kurt snapped.

"Shut up!" Rachel snapped back. Dani found herself holding in a laugh. These three could have a television show of just these pointless, yelling conversations.

Dani took a step further into the apartment and closed the door, which she realized was still open. Rachel squealed as it closed.

"Whoever just came in if you're a burglar I swear to god I'm holding a freaking huge baseball bat in my hands and I will beat your ass if you step closer into here!" Santana called from behind her part of the curtain.

"Relax, babe," Dani called back to her, smirking. Santana peeked out from the curtain, the baseball bat firmly in her hands. The Latina sighed and dropped the weapon before stepping all the way out of the curtain.

"Hey Dani! Come to help usher Santana out of the apartment?" Kurt asked.

"You know it," Dani called back, grabbing her girlfriend in a soft hug. She loved Santana's hugs. She loved their kisses and their sex, but sometimes it felt just so perfect to be enveloped in one of Santana's hugs.

"How was photography?" Santana mumbled into Dani's neck.

"It was a lot of fun," Dani answered with a smile. "How's packing?"

"Freaking annoying with the Olsen Twins totally paranoid that I'm going to pack their things," Santana said, raising her voice so that her ex-roommates could hear her.

"It wouldn't be the first time you took our stuff!" Rachel squealed.

"Don't worry Rach, I won't let her take any of your stuff," Dani piped up, pulling away from Santana and placing a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. "Let's get to packing! I need you home ASAP!"

"Why?" Santana teased.

"Because I'm possessive and Kurt and Rachel have had you too long and it is _my_ turn to have you and it will remain my turn for a long time, so hurry up and pack up your shit!" Dani exclaimed, winking at her girlfriend. Santana laughed and they went back behind the curtain.

Dani saw two bags on the floor. One was a decent sized suitcase that was half full of clothing, and the other was a duffel bag which had other items in it. "I'll do your clothes, you do whatever the duffel bag is for."

"Kay!" Santana agreed, moving to her side table and opening the drawer and going through it.

Dani crouched in front of the dresser and by the suitcase. The first two drawers were already empty, so she opened the next one, which happened to be underwear and bras.

She bit her lip to keep from chuckling as she began to fold the underwear and piling it into the suitcase.

They spent about two hours cleaning out Santana's dresser, side table, her movies and CDs from the living room, and her stuff in the bathroom and filling the two bags. When they were done, all that was left was her sheets on the bed, which Rachel made sure they knew were _not_ Santana's.

"So... if those aren't yours... then we're done?" Dani asked, looking at her girlfriend hopefully.

Santana beamed at her. "Yep, all done!"

"Finally! C'mon we have to go home and unpack all this," Dani exclaimed excitedly.

"Rach! We have to remodel now so we can have bigger rooms!" Kurt called out excitedly.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Geez, love you guys too," Santana grumbled. Rachel came out from behind the curtain and enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Santana, although I thought you would be a horrible roommate when you first declared that you lived here and refused to pay any rent for the first few months, you really have proven yourself and I am proud to call you my best friend," the shorter girl declared. "And while I am sad to see you go, I'm also... not sad, because let's all admit, you're a bit of an asshole."

"Aww, I love you too, Rach!" Santana joked, pulling away from the brunette, but giving her a smile. "Thanks for letting me live here, but now I'm going to ditch you for my super sexy, amazing girlfriend so I can actually walk around naked all day without getting yelled at."

"Did you walk around naked all day here?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrows at Rachel.

"Yes, she did!" Rachel exclaimed, her face twisting at the memory. She shuddered.

"Well in my defense, Kurt and Rachel weren't supposed to be back for another day," Santana grumbled. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should probably head _home_."

"Yes, let's!" Dani agreed with a smile. She put the duffel bag strap over her shoulder and extended her hand to Santana's free hand. The other one was pulling the suitcase. Santana took Dani's hand, and they walked out of the apartment hand in hand to head home.

When they arrived home, they spent at least half an hour just cuddling on _their_ couch.

"Can you believe this?" Dani asked, sighing complacently. "We're in _our_ home laying on _our_ couch."

Santana chuckled. "We've come a way, haven't we?"

"I feel like I've known you forever," Dani breathed out. Santana was silent for a moment.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Santana asked in a quiet voice. Dani turned so that she was looking right in her girlfriend's brown eyes.

"Maybe. Do you?"

"Maybe."

Dani thought for a moment. "I believe... that two people can become soul mates. I'm not sure that everyone has a soul mate at any given moment."

"What about us?" Santana asked bashfully.

"What _about_ us?" Dani countered.

"Are we soul mates?" Santana whispered.

Dani smiled. Santana was so cute sometimes. "Do you think I am your soul mate?"

Santana blinked. "Maybe."

"Well then maybe we are soul mates," Dani teased, before pressing a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

They laid there for a little bit longer in silence before Santana said, "Well, possible soul mate, maybe we should unpack my stuff now."

Dani chuckled, "Sounds like a plan, possible soul mate!"

They got off the couch and began to unpack things. They didn't have any extra furniture, so they squeezed all of Dani's clothes to one half of each drawer, giving her the right side and Santana the left side. The poor dresser was stuffed full when they were done, but at least everything fit.

They finished unpacking everything and they collapsed, exhausted, into _their_ bed.

"Tomorrow, I think we should have a naked day," Santana mumbled as they curled up under the covers. The Latina was spooning the blonde.

"A naked day?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah. We stay home all day, we don't wear any clothes, and if we happen to feel the urge to make love all over the apartment, we can do that too," Santana suggested. Dani chuckled. "What? It's like claiming the place as ours. Kind of like how dogs pee everywhere."

"Are you comparing our sex to dogs peeing?" Dani questioned, laughing slightly.

"Is that really what you got out of that? Do you want naked day or not?" Santana asked, strengthening her grip on Dani. The blonde sighed and relaxed completely in her girlfriend's arms. Nothing felt better than feeling Santana's front against her back.

"Sounds perfect," Dani mumbled, clearly drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, Dani," Santana whispered.

"I love you, too, Santana," Dani returned just as she felt herself slipping away into sleep.

In the morning, Dani woke before Santana, and felt the Latina's even breathing against her back. Dani closed her eyes and felt as if she could just fall back to sleep with ease. Instead, though, Dani carefully slid from Santana's grip, making sure that the Latina was still asleep once she was standing.

Dani silently stripped off all of clothes, including her underwear, and walked out into her kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and looked in her fridge for food. Her eyes landed on some eggs and she decided that would be the easiest thing to eat.

So she started making some scrambled eggs and toast, trying not too make too much noise and wake her sleeping beauty. However, the smell of food and coffee must've woken the Latina up, because it wasn't long until she padded out of the bedroom.

Santana stopped short as she noticed that Dani was butt-naked. "Holy shit," she gaped.

Dani cocked up an eyebrow. "Isn't it naked day? Off with the clothes, it was your idea."

Santana, her eyes locked onto Dani's naked body, slowly stripped off her clothes and dropped them in the doorway. Dani's eyes immediately scanned over every inch of her sexy, tan girlfriend.

"Damn, it's gonna be hard to not be on top of you all day," Dani groaned. "There's coffee in the pot."

She forced herself to turn back to the eggs that were almost done, leaving Santana a nice view of her ass. Santana came up next to Dani and poured herself a mug of coffee, taking a long sip before setting it down and wrapping her arms around her naked girlfriend's waist.

Their bodies were flush with one another's. "Morning, love," Santana whispered sweetly.

"Mm, morning, baby," Dani responded. "Eggs and toast are done."

The separated and brought the food to the table before sharing it contently. Of course, they were both waiting for the dessert that they knew was sure to come shortly.

When they finished eating, they sat silently for a moment. Then Santana said, "You know, you have a cute ass."

Dani smirked. "Do I?"

"Yes, it's the cutest ass I've ever seen, actually."

Dani bit back a grin. "You're butt's not too bad either."

"Oh I know," Santana joked, giving her girlfriend a wink. That wink aroused Dani, and licked her lips. She stood up and turned strategically. She swiftly picked up the plate and walked into the kitchen, wiggling her butt as she did so, hoping that Santana would get the message.

Sure enough, when Dani turned around, she had Santana's lips on hers. Dani moved her hands back to grip the counter edge as Santana put her hands around to Dani's ass and squeezing. Dani moaned into Santana's lips. The Latina's leg began to move in between Dani's thighs and grinded there slightly. Dani moaned louder, and Santana's fingers slid down Dani's front and down between her legs.

"S-Santana!" Dani called out as Santana worked her magic. She gasped as she climaxed and then she started back down, sighing as she fell into Santana's arms, breathing heavily. "Seriously... how are we going to keep from doing that all day?"

"Who said we had to keep from doing it?" Santana whispered seductively. "We've got to cover every inch of this apartment in our love."

"Every inch, huh?" Dani asked, looking up into Santana's eyes.

"If you can handle it," Santana teased, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"You mean if _you_ can handle it," Dani growled, pushing her girlfriend against the wall and attacking her neck.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it because for some reason you don't like Dantana fluff? Please let me know in a review, or a PM or send me a tweet at BrittzandTana ! The chapter I finished writing before posting this was a little dramaey so it was nice to reread this chapter and post it for y'all :) (I know I'm giving you weird little semi-spoilers lol)**

**I posted this on Twitter, not sure who saw. It was just a tweet that said: "When [my] Dreams Come True [I'll be with you]"**

**I'll let you try to guess where that line will come into the story :) Goodnight you guys! Please review and favorite and follow!**


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: Oddly, this chapter is almost exactly the same number of words as the one I just finished writing. Heh. You're lucky I wrote a short chapter though, or else you wouldn't get this one until tomorrow. Yeah, my chapters seem to be getting shorter, which sucks, but I'm trying to make them as long as I can. It's just, once my brain says "okay yea this chapter is over"... well then it's over.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE, enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Saturday ended up being a relatively eventful day, considering Dani and Santana spent it christening their apartment. By the end of the day, Dani had to admit that she was utterly exhausted from having climaxed so many times, and she knew that Santana was feeling the same way.

They woke up curled up in their bed on Sunday morning. Dani woke up and found her girlfriend calmly stroking her hair and watching the blonde. Dani gave her a small smile. "Watching me while I sleep huh? Considering that I'm not wearing any clothes, I think that may be considered perving."

"Hey, if you'd woken up before me, you'd be doing it too," Santana responded pointedly.

Dani bit her lip and smiled guiltily. "I never said that I wouldn't."

"You're so cute," Santana commented, a half smile on her face.

Dani rolled her eyes, but she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. Seriously, Santana would be the only one who would be able to make her blush with just a handful of words.

"What do you wanna do today?" Santana asked. Neither of them ever had anything to do on Sundays, except when they used to go shopping with Kurt and Rachel, but since Santana no longer lived with them, that wasn't necessary anymore.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Dani asked teasingly, giving her girlfriend a dopey grin.

Suddenly, both of their phones vibrated on the small table on Dani's side of the bed. The blonde groaned and turned over, grabbing both of them and handing Santana hers.

"Rachel," they both said simultaneously. Dani continued to read the message, since it was clearly the same as Santana's. " 'Up, up, up! We need to go shopping for presents for all of our friends for next weekend'."

"I think I know what we're doing today," Santana said with a chuckle. Dani smiled, and leaned forward to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," Dani whispered against Santana's lips. Santana sighed and kissed the blonde back forcefully. When Dani pulled back, she chuckled. "Didn't get enough yesterday, babe?"

"Oh come on, I can't ever get enough of you," Santana insisted. Dani smirked and gave the Latina another peck on the lips before sliding out of the bed and moving to the dresser.

She opened one of the drawers and pulled out some jeans and a blouse for Santana, tossing them to the girl who was still sprawled out on the bed. "Get up, get dressed! You heard Rachel!"

Santana groaned, sitting up and examining the clothing. "Uh, I need underwear."

Dani gave her a wink and tossed her a bra and underwear, and they both changed into their clothes.

Santana immediately went to the coffee maker when she was dressed, and Dani wasn't surprised. The latter put some bread in the toaster and then poured herself a mug of coffee while she waited for the toast to be done.

Santana practically chugged her own entire mug before looking pointedly at Dani, who had only taken a few sips. The blonde laughed. "You want mine now?"

"Yours always tastes better, and I need more caffeine," Santana said, crossing her arms. Dani quirked up and eyebrow and smirked. "C'mon, you know that's our thing. I drink your coffee and you eat my food."

That got Dani to laugh and hand over the coffee, she wasn't going to finish it anyway. The two pieces of toast popped up and Dani handed one to Santana.

She loved this, the cohabitation. The two functioned so well together, and it felt good to share something so important with Santana.

They ate the toast and went into the bathroom, standing side by side in front of the mirror as they did their makeup and their hair. Dani pulled hers into a high ponytail and Santana just brushed hers out so that it fell in soft waves on her shoulders.

Dani drafted a text to Rachel as they were finally leaving the apartment.

**To Rachel- Where are we meeting you guys?**

**From Rachel- How's Central Park? We have a surprise for you guys!**

**To Rachel- Okay...**

"Rach said she has a surprise for us and to meet them at Central Park," Dani told her girlfriend.

"A surprise?" Santana asked as they got in Dani's car. The blonde just shrugged and started the car, pulling it out into the street and heading in the direction of Central Park.

Rachel told them to meet at a certain part of the grassier areas of Central Park, a place where people would probably have picnics, and so when they arrived and parked, the couple headed in that direction.

Dani finally saw their two friends, but another girl was with them. She had dark hair, and dark skin, and she was laughing at something Rachel was saying. Santana gasped. "No freaking way!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Dani was definitely missing something.

Santana bolted off towards the girl and grabbed her in a hug. "Mercedes! I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Ah Tana!" Mercedes squealed, hugging the Latina back. Dani walked up and gave Mercedes a once over. This was the girl that Quinn had used to get a producer to watch Dani's videos. She knew that she couldn't automatically dislike her because of that, though, because it's likely Mercedes had no idea the root of the problem anyway.

When Santana pulled back from Mercedes, she immediately gestured to Dani. "This is my girlfriend, Dani."

Mercedes grabbed Dani in a hug, and Dani laughed lightly. "I think I've heard about you," Dani commented.

"Well I've heard about _you_ a lot from Rachel! I hear you tamed our Santana Lopez?" Mercedes asked, pulling back and glancing between the Latina and the blonde.

Dani quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure tamed is exactly the word," Dani said, suppressing a laugh.

"Well whatever. Also, I heard you sing on YouTube... _damn_ girl you got some cords!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Thanks," Dani said with a smile.

"So!" Rachel piped up. "Mercedes decided to come see us, and then on Friday we'll all take a plane down to Lima to see everyone else!"

"And," Kurt added, "since we haven't seen these guys in a while, we figured we'd buy some of the 'Still In Glee' members some souvenirs."

"How many people is that?" Santana asked, scrunching her nose.

Mercedes was on top of that. "Ten."

"That doesn't make any sense how did they qualify for competitions?" Kurt muttered.

"Who knows?" Mercedes asked with a shrug. "We've got Marley, Kitty, Ryder, Jake, Artie, Blaine, Tina, Unique, Sugar, and Sam."

"Wait a second," Santana snapped. "We have to buy all those kids presents? I don't even know most of them!"

"It's nice, Santana. I know you tend to lose that quality, but think about it, these are the mini-uses! They want to be exactly where we are now," Rachel pointed out.

Santana rolled her eyes. "How are we even going to buy them presents when we don't even know them?"

Mercedes raised her hand. "I went back there a couple of times recently, so I think we'll be good. And anyway, you at least know five of them."

"I think I'm going to at a loss when you guys start bringing up names," Dani muttered. "I have no idea who any of those people are."

"We'll catch you up," Santana said.

The five of them started walking out of Central Park and headed towards a shopping area. "Tina is an Asian who never gets the spotlight even though she thinks she deserves it," Santana started.

"She changes her whole look every year or so. She went from goth, to gogo girl, to Cheerio, to normal...ish," Mercedes added.

"Hold up," Santana snapped. "Didn't Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine all just graduate?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"So why the hell are we buying them anything?" Santana groaned.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and continued on with the list of people. They listed them off as they went in and out of stores, purchasing small items for people. They all pitched in to purchase the items.

It wasn't long before they were done, and they found a little restaurant that they decided to grab lunch at.

They were all seated around a circular table, and Dani and Santana were playfully nudging each other with their feet under the table. When conversation died down for a moment, Mercedes turned to Dani and Santana. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two months," Santana answered, flashing Dani a smile.

"Aw, y'all are so cute together," Mercedes commented, beaming at the two. "And Dani, you are like perfect for Santana."

Dani bit back a grin as Rachel announced, "That's what I said!"

"Dani is like an angel sent from above," Kurt insisted. "She has a beautiful voice, she's a great friend, and she makes Santana so much more enjoyable. Seriously, I don't know how we found her."

Dani laughed and shook her head. "Once again, not an angel, Kurt."

"Girl, don't be so modest," Mercedes exclaimed. "I just met you, and I've already got the impression that you _are_ an angel."

"I'm not," Dani laughed, although it felt nice to know that her friends thought that high of her.

"Well, if you're not an angel, you're at least _my_ angel," Santana declared. Dani gave Santana a huge smile and then a peck of the lips.

"Of course, babe!"

"Oh my gosh, seriously, stop being so cute!" Rachel squealed.

They got the food they'd ordered, and Mercedes turned to Kurt and asked how he and Blaine were doing. Dani could see how all of the Glee Club members supposedly loved Mercedes. She was fun, energetic, and she seemed to always want to please everyone around her.

The four friends talked about lots of things, but Dani just ate her food and watched. It felt like the first time she went over to Rachel's apartment, and she watched Santana interact with her and Kurt. It felt surreal that these four could know each other so well. She hadn't ever had friends like that.

She eventually excused herself to go to the bathroom and flashed Santana a smile before getting up and heading into the restroom. When she was washing her hands, her girlfriend came in. "You okay, love?"

Dani turned and smiled at Santana. "Perfect, babe. Just needed to use the restroom."

"Okay, I was just making sure, because you have been sort of quiet," Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, I was listening to all of you guys. It's so cool to watch you all just talk, because you guys know like... everything about one another. It's crazy," Dani explained with a smile.

"One day, you'll have heard all those stories so many times it'll be as if you'd been there too, and then you'll be part of those crazy conversations," Santana promised, walking closer to her girlfriend and leaning against the counter. Dani smiled softly.

"One day, huh?" Dani asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, one day in our future," Santana elaborated with a wink.

"Our future?"

"Yes, our future," Santana confirmed with a laugh. "Our future is going to extend over a _long_ time, babe. That I can promise you."

Dani smiled, and gave Santana a firm, passionate kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she leaned her forehead against Santana's and looked into her eyes. "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not, Dani, I just speak the truth," Santana insisted, smiling.

"I can't wait to spend our _long_ future together, beautiful," Dani whispered, grabbing the Latina in a soft hug.

Santana tightened her hold on the girl. "Me too, mi amor."

"Te amo," Dani whispered, smiling to herself. Santana chuckled.

"I love you, too."

They went back to the table, and Kurt looked at them both. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," Dani told him, smiling.

* * *

**Aw, aw, Dantana :) Did you all watch Glee tonight? I wish there'd been more Dantana, but the "What about you, babe?" totally made me spaz and squeal and omg i was so excited okay. BABE. BABE. BABE. Also they were holding hands on the couch toward the end awww :3**

**Yeah so I felt the need to write so I wrote a short chapter and turns out this one was short too lol.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Send me a review, a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and let me know! Goodnight loves!**


	16. Sixteen

**A/N: Hey guys! This update is a little short, and I'm not sure about how good it is... so you guys need to review your opinions please because when I wrote it I was like "meh" and when I just reread it I was like "meh"... Yeah... so... =)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Monday morning, Dani went into the diner feeling fresh. Later she would be heading into the studio to finalize the release of her single. It was possible that in the coming weeks, people would start to know her name and her face, and maybe she could make some nice cash, too.

So as she walked into the diner with her hand intertwined with her girlfriend's, she couldn't have felt happier. It was early, so there weren't many customers yet. Dani and Santana went back to the cubbies and dropped their stuff there.

"Hey, babe," Santana said as they tied on their white, skirt aprons.

"Yep?"

"Do you think since you, Rachel, Kurt and I magically all have the day off tomorrow, we can all go out tonight and get drinks with Mercedes? We need to celebrate the fact that your single is being released _tonight_!" Santana exclaimed. Dani beamed.

"That sounds amazing," Dani said, her smile still plastered on her face.

"What sounds amazing?" Kurt asked, coming over to the cubbies.

"All of going for drinks tonight with Mercedes," Dani told him. "We should probably get to working now."

Santana gave Dani a peck on the lips and they gave Kurt a little wave before splitting up into their sections.

Riley showed up in the diner about a third of the way into Dani's shift, and this time she ordered some breakfast. "How're you doing, girlie?" Dani asked her when she brought out her sister's breakfast.

"Pretty good, you?" Ri asked.

"I'm doing excellent," Dani answered with a grin. "My single is getting released tonight."

"Seriously?" Ri asked, gaping at her older sister. "Will it be on iTunes?"

"You bet," Dani answered, beaming. "You should tell some of your friends. The more people who hear it the better."

"If I tell all of my friends then everyone back where we used to live is gonna know where you are," Ri muttered skeptically.

Dani hesitated, but then she just shrugged. "Oh well."

"You know when you left, a lot of people thought you were dead," Ri blurted. Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Yep, I know," Dani answered. "But I'm not, so there's that. I should probably get back to work."

Dani sighed as she turned away. Riley was right. Dani may have not had many friends, but they're all going to see her face and think to themselves "Hey, it's that weird loner girl that disappeared and everyone thought she died". Maybe it'd be a fun story to tell someone on a televised interview one day.

It was then that Kurt called to her from the kitchen, "Dani, your phone is ringing for the third time! You better answer in case it's an emergency!"

Dani hurried to the kitchen to answer the phone. She didn't know who would be calling her that many times, considering that Santana was here at the diner. When she saw the number, she didn't recognize it, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Danielle Taylor?" came a girl's voice. Dani's eyes widened. She knew this voice, she knew who this was. But how had this girl found her? Who had her phone number... Riley was the only one. No way that Ri had given her number to this girl... no way... Ri had only seen this girl once, as far as Dani knew.

"Dani Taylor, yes. May I ask who this is?" Dani asked, her voice now emotionless.

"Ouch," the girl said in a flirty tone. "You'd think after all the time we spent together, you'd at least remember a girl's voice."

This was the girl that Dani had started sleeping with in high school. The girl she got caught with the day she ran away. Her name was Reanna Carson, and Dani could clearly remember what she looked like. Honestly, though, when she left, she didn't really think about Reanna much. She hadn't ever really meant anything to her.

This was awkward though.

"Reanna?" Dani asked plainly.

"Yes it's me," Reanna exclaimed. "Do you _know_ how many times I called your old number after everyone thought you _died_? I pretty much gave up, but I found your little sis on Facebook and got your new number from her yesterday!"

"Reanna, I'm actually working right now, and I can't talk," Dani said stiffly.

"Can't you take a little break, baby?" Reanna whined.

Dani pursed her lips. "Don't call me that, Reanna."

"Calm down, I was kidding. I guess I'll call you later."

Dani hung up and put her phone back with her keys next to Santana's stuff. She took a deep breath and left the kitchen to go back to work. Kurt caught her arm though. "Who was it?"

Dani just shook her head and pulled away. She didn't want to talk about this with anyone until she talked about it with Santana. She wasn't going to do anything or say anything that might get back to her girlfriend, and that might make the Latina think Dani was going to leave her.

Dani found her girlfriend walked out of her section and to the bar. "Santana," Dani said, catching the girl's hand. Santana stopped immediately, hearing the urgency in Dani's voice.

"What is it babe?" the Latina asked, sounding worried.

Dani said it all in a rush, knowing that she needed to get back to worrying. "So you remember that, err, sexual partner I had in high school that I told you about? Yeah so apparently my sister gave her my new number, and she just called me and I am freaking out like what the hell who does that and—"

"Whoa, babe, you need to chill," Santana said, placing her hands on either of Dani's arms. Dani relaxed at her touch. "It's really not a big problem, you're just turning it into one. Just catch up with her, make sure that she knows that you're _totally_ not single, and then don't worry about it. Okay?"

Dani took a breath. "You're right. I guess I overreact a lot."

Santana rolled her eyes with a smile. "You're just cute," she told the blonde, who chuckled and gave Santana a quick kiss before heading back to her section.

Dani got off at the same time as Santana, around two in the afternoon, and they walked out of the diner hand in hand, just as they'd walked in. "Hey, I think I'll call Reanna back now... I really want to get the hard conversation out of the way."

"Okay, love. But really, I don't think it's going to be as hard as you think," Santana told her, squeezing her hand.

"When she was talking to me, it sounded like she had feelings for me. I mean, I never had any for her, and she had assured me that she never did either, but what if she was lying?" Dani grumbled.

"Then she's not dating material anyway. C'mon, you can talk to her while we walk home," Santana led the blonde down the sidewalk. Dani gave her a grateful smile and took out her phone, going to recent calls and calling back Reanna's number.

"Hey there, sexy lady," Reanna husked into the phone as she answered.

"Please don't call me that," Dani said simply. "Why did you call me, Reanna?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone for a moment. "Because you disappeared on me a year and half ago, and I thought you were freaking dead, and I literally just found out that you're alive yesterday."

"And?" Dani snapped. This was annoying her.

"Do you want me to say that while we were having sex without feelings, that I was really having feelings too? Because yes, that's true, and yes, I still have feelings for you. Okay is that what you want to hear?" Reanna spat bitterly. "Yes, Danielle, I called you because I'm a heartsick nineteen year old who just found out that the girl she has been head over heels for is still around."

"it's Dani," Dani said quietly. She was expecting something, but she wasn't really expecting that. She felt Santana squeeze her hand, and she smiled at her gratefully. "And Reanna, I never had feelings for you like that. A year and a half ago, I skipped town and I didn't look back. I don't have any regrets, and I'm not going to say I'm sorry for leaving. But I have a life now, and I have a girlfriend who I am so totally in love with, okay?"

Reanna sighed. "I figured as much. Just my luck right?" the girl laughed sadly. "Well, if the lucky girl ever leaves you behind, and you need a pick me up, I'll be here in lame-o Iowa willing to slip off my pants."

Dani couldn't help but shudder at the thought of having sex with Reanna again. At the time, it had felt amazing. But compared to sex that involved love and... well, Santana, then sex with Reanna was actually rather horrible. "Bye, Reanna."

Dani hung up and pocketed her phone. "You know what I think?" she blurted.

"What's that?" Santana asked.

"Fate is trying to reconnect me to my dark and horrible past one step at a time. First my parents, then my sister, although I guess that wasn't too bad... and now Reanna. I can only imagine what's coming next," Dani grumbled.

"Well, maybe if you do this, then you can finally completely let go of your past and start your future," Santana said with a smile.

"I have let go of my past," Dani snapped suddenly, before frowning at herself. "Sorry."

"You haven't let go of your past. Maybe it feels like you have, but it's still there all around you, like a wall. And I think recently you're finally starting to break through it," Santana explained. "And that's just what I've seen."

"And you're right, as always." Dani sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you. And _don't _ say masturbate."

"Well, you would," Santana pointed out with a shrug. Dani laughed and saw that they were approaching their apartment building.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't have to live without you then," the blonde said, wiggling her pointer and middle finger at the Latina. "These don't do near as good as yours, or your tongue."

"That's because I'm freaking awesome," Santana declared. Dani laughed, but she couldn't argue with that statement. They turned and headed into the apartment building.

"Thanks, Santana. For everything," Dani said, looking at her girlfriend in the eye.

"No problem, babe," Santana replied, shrugging with a cocky smile. "But you have to stop thanking me so much. If you thank me for every good thing I do for you for the rest of our lives, it's going to get old."

Dani laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just never thank you ever again."

Santana pouted and crossed her arms. "I didn't say to _never_ thank me."

"How about... I'll thank you in ways other than words?" Dani suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Santana opened her mouth, and then closed it.

Then she spoke, "Sounds good to me!"

Dani gave her a wink as they entered their apartment.

"What time are you going into the studio?" Santana wondered aloud.

"Four," Dani answered. "Which means... I have about an hour and a half before I need to leave."

"Any plans till then?" Santana asked, quirking up an eyebrow and leaning forward towards her girlfriend seductively.

Dani didn't even bother to answer as she connected her lips with the Latina's and pulled her girlfriend closer, hungry for more. Santana returned the kiss with just as much fiery passion as the blonde.

Dani's leg slipped in between Santana's thighs, pressing against her center. The Latina let out a gasp against Dani's lips at the pressure.

Dani's leg grinded against Santana, and she felt her need to be inside her girl get stronger and stronger. She wanted to hear Santana moan out her name.

As if on cue with her thoughts, Santana moaned out, "D-Dani!"

Dani moved her lips to Santana's jaw, pushing her back against a wall softly, and kissed lazily up to her ear before whispered hotly, "Do you want me, babe?"

"Oh god yes," Santana gasped out.

Dani continued to whisper seductive things into her girlfriend's ear as her fingers slowly, teasingly pulled down Santana's skirt. When it was finally low enough, Santana just kicked it off and moaned for Dani to hurry.

Dani couldn't help but chuckle at Santana before getting down to business and pleasing her girlfriend thoroughly. She would never get enough of Santana screaming out her name so sexily.

"Looks like my plans have been successful," Dani whispered out to her girlfriend when she was done.

"Jesus," Santana breathed out. "How the hell do you do that?"

Dani chuckled and gave Santana a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, Jesus had nothing to do with it. I should probably eat something before I head to the studio," she whispered.

"Seriously? You're going to go eat while I'm standing up against a wall without pants on?" Santana asked.

Dani winked at the Latina and poked her nose, beaming at the girl. "Come eat lunch with me?" she asked sweetly, knowing that her girlfriend wouldn't say no to her. Santana rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She hastily pulled up her underwear and pants, and both girls washed off their hands before going to make sandwiches.

At four o'clock, Dani walked into the studio on the fifth floor. Dani had gotten used to using the elevator by now. She was still terrified, of course, but she had gotten her mind to think of the elevator to the studio as a _safe_ elevator, one that wouldn't get stuck. It only soothed her a bit, but a bit was better than not at all.

"There's my star-to-be!" Josh exclaimed as soon as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Congrats, Dani," said Isabelle, the secretary. That girl was _always_ staring at Dani's ass, or trying to flirt with her. Dani always just ignored the staring, and she often blatantly ignored her attempts at flirting as well. But the girl could just not take a hint.

Josh led Dani to his office, where they sat down, him still beaming at her. "Okay, so I made a deal with a local, small radio station to play your song as the first live airing! Like I said, it's small and local, but it could help boost sales and success."

"That's awesome! When is it airing?" Dani asked, wild with excitement.

"In five minutes!" Josh exclaimed. "The host is also going to mention how the single is going for sale at midnight on iTunes."

Dani bit back a huge grin and quickly sent a text message to her girlfriend.

**To Santana- Hurry and troll the local radio stations! One of them is about to air my song!**

**From Santana- Found it, they're talking about it right now!**

"Santana said they're talking about it right now," Dani told Josh, who leaned over to the radio in his office and turned up the volume. Sure enough, she heard a host saying her name.

"—this upcoming star! And here it is you guys, new single by Dani Taylor, a new artist!"

The song began to play, and although Dani didn't want to boast or brag, she had to admit that she sounded pretty freaking awesome.

**From Santana- It's freaking amazing, babe!**

**To Santana- Thanks, love! :***

Dani smiled through the entire song, and at the end, the host said, "If you guys liked it, make sure to head onto iTunes at _midnight_ to be one of the first people to buy it! Yeah let's give another round of applause to Dani Taylor!"

There was the sound of a small applause in the background, but then the sound died down and the host moved on to other topics.

Dani immediately grabbed Josh in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

When she pulled back, Josh gave her a wide smile. "I have a really good feeling about you, Dani. I think you'll go on to do many more, great things."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review so I know all of your guys' thoughts! I think after this the chapters get better, so if you didn't like it, please don't stop reading! :3**

**Reanna... hm where do I start. Well see, I think both Santana and Dani have things from their past that need to be addressed and dealt with. I'm not saying that Reanna won't come back... although she hasn't come in what I've written so far... in fact I almost forgot she existed lol... Also, if you're thinking "but Santana hasn't been addressing and dealing with issues from her past"... don't worry, it will all come in due time :)**

**I'm really really happy with the pace my story is going at. After reading a lot of fanfiction, I took mental notes about how people who wrote long, stretched out stories did it, and put it into action in this story, and I'm happy with how it's turning out :)**

**When Dreams Come True is slowly catching up to New Things... in terms of Reviews, I think WDCT is 27 or so away from matching New Things. WDCT is about 6,000 views away from catching up to NT. The favorites and follows are already higher over here!**

**Sorry for including all that, it's just something I like to keep track of. Also it gives me a big reason to say THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! So far every one of my stories has gone up in ratings/views etc... and I'm just really happy about it... ^^ Love you all! (Please note... I am not doing this just for the ratings or something like that. I love writing this story and the fact that so many people like it is just a bonus and it makes me happy and it makes you all happy so it's a win win situation you see what i mean? :D)**

**Review, or shoot me a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Goodnight lovelies!**


	17. Seventeen

**A/N: Hey hey! Update flying your way! I've been crazy planning for this story all of the sudden and I have all this awesome stuff planned out you guys =D I know some of you guys want some drama between Santana and Dani, and I would add some if I had a reason to... lol... they're too perfect :P Maybe shoot me an idea or tell me if you do/don't want some drama?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

At midnight, Dani went on her iTunes account and downloaded her song. So did Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes. Kurt said that he was trying to get Blaine and some of the glee club members, or previous glee club members, to also buy it.

Dani's sister had texted her, saying that she'd heard the song on the radio, and told her that it was awesome. She even mentioned that her parents liked it, which got a smile out of the blonde. Santana had arranged for Gunther to play the song at the diner the following day, even though neither of them had work.

Dani spent the majority of that Tuesday laying around lazily with her girlfriend, celebrating. And their way of celebrating was obviously a lot of cuddling, kissing, and sex.

Tuesday night, they met up with Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt, and they all drove out to a bar and took some shots and laughed and talked about things. Dani, seeing as how she was such a lightweight, was a little fuzzy during the conversation and honestly can't remember everything they talked about, but she did remember them talking about the future, and Santana _clearly_ saying that they were going to be together for years and years.

Dani would never let anyone or anything break her and Santana up, that was for sure.

Dani didn't have to go into the studio on Wednesday or on Friday. In fact, she wouldn't be going back until the end of summer, because Joshua had to finalize his decision on letting Dani record more songs, or even an album. She really hoped he would say yes.

She did go into the diner and saw her sister a few more times. One time, Ri even came in with a friend, and Dani was glad that she was finally feeling more comfortable in the big city.

On Thursday night, she and Santana had to pack everything they would need for the weekend they would be spending in Rachel's dad's house in Lima. Dani was honestly really excited to meet Rachel's parents, all of their friends, and their famed glee director. However, she had noted that Santana had said nothing about Dani meeting her parents, and the blonde intended to bring it up while they packed.

"Do you really need that much stuff?" Dani asked, glancing over at Santana's suitcase which was stuffed with clothes and makeup.

"I have to look amazing while we're there, or they'll all think I started to get old and ugly," Santana muttered with a shrug. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You are going to be the most beautiful, gorgeous, perfect person there, whether you dress up in tons of fancy clothes and jewelry, with layers of makeup, or not," Dani commented. "We're all going to look hideous compared to you."

Santana gaped at the blonde. "Have you _seen_ yourself, babe? You are what _everyone_ wants to look like. Seriously, I'm not kidding."

Dani laughed and shook her head. "How about we settle for us both being the most beautiful, sexiest, hottest people there."

"Definitely," Santana agreed, quirking a smile.

They were silent for a moment, and Dani opened her mouth slightly, before pursing her lips and hesitating. Santana noticed.

"What's up?"

Dani looked into Santana's eyes from where she was across the bedroom. "Am I going to get to meet your parents?"

Santana blinked, as if she hadn't even thought about it. She looked down at her suitcase, folding the last piece of clothing and then shutting the thing and zipping it up.

"You just... haven't mentioned it. But they live in Lima, right?" Dani asked softly. She didn't want to push the Latina, but she wanted to know why Santana was hesitant of Dani meeting her parents.

"Yes, they do," Santana answered, sitting on the bed and looking at Dani. "And yeah, of course you can meet them, it just didn't occur to me."

"It didn't?" Dani asked, skeptical.

Santana sighed. "Okay, it did. It's just... Well, see, when I came out to my family, mi Mami and Papi were totally okay with me being gay. They were hardly even surprised. Mi Abuelita... she wasn't so nice about it. She kicked me out of her house, saying I could never go back there, and pretty much made most of my family members on that side hate me."

Dani nodded, she remembered Santana mentioning this before.

"But last time I went back to Lima, I was planning on staying with my parents. I found out, though, that mi Abuela sold her house and moved in with them and I had to stay with Rachel. She hates me, and I don't know if I can go there again," Santana admitted in a quiet voice.

Dani frowned. She hated hearing Santana sound so small and weak; it literally hurt her heart. "Baby, you don't need to be ashamed that you're scared."

Santana steeled her expression and looked at Dani with hostility. Dani wasn't deterred, though. "I'm not scared."

"Santana, you don't need to do that to me," Dani whispered softly, moving to sit on the bed next to the Latina and taking her hands. Santana narrowed her eyes and looked at the floor. "Look, if I was in your position, I'd be scared to go back there, too. And while I think that eventually you'll have to face her again, if you don't want to go there while we're in Lima, it's totally fine with me, okay?"

Santana looked back up at Dani, her guarded expression falling. "You're right, I'm going to have to face up to her soon enough."

"I'm not pushing you to do anything, Santana," Dani told her firmly. "If you don't want to see them, we won't. If you had told me that sooner, I would've been fine with it, too."

"No, you're right. We should go see them. My parents, I mean. If Abuela is there, it's her own problem," Santana said stiffly, before sighing and falling against the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked softly, stroking the silky, brown hair.

"I'm sure. I'm not going to let her get in the way of my parents getting to meet my amazing girlfriend," Santana decided, sitting up slightly and looking into Dani's eyes. She pressed their lips together softly, and Dani smiled into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, they finished up the last of their packing and moved their bags over by the door for the morning. "Wanna order some food, babe?" Dani called to the Latina, who had gone into the bathroom.

"Chinese!" Santana immediately answered. Dani laughed.

"The usual?" Dani asked, picking up her cell phone and finding the contact for the Chinese food delivery place.

"Yep!" Santana answered, coming out of the bathroom and falling onto the bed next to the blonde, who was sitting up on the phone now.

Dani ordered the food and then laid down next to the Latina so that she was facing her. "So, what's the Lima itinerary. I assume Rachel sent you a full proof one?"

Santana smirked. "Yes, she did. Tomorrow morning at _six in the freaking morning_, we all have to leave for the airport. The flight leaves at eight, and gets to Lima at around ten thirty. Then Rachel's dads will pick us up in their mini-van, and we'll go to their place for lunch. Then we're all meeting at the coffee shop hangout, The Lima Bean, with everyone until dinner time, when we'll go to Breadstix, which is like the only good restaurant in Lima."

"So that's Friday, what about Saturday and Sunday?" Dani wondered.

"Free days. We may end up hanging out with some others, but some of that time is going to be filled in with going to my parents' place I guess," Santana said. "Our flight out of Lima leaves at seven on Sunday night."

"Sounds like we're going to have a fun weekend," Dani said with a smile, poking Santana's abs and getting a laugh out of the girl. "Cheer up, baby, everything is going to be fine."

Santana smiled gratefully and took the blonde into her arms for a soft hug. "You give the best hugs," Santana mumbled into Dani's hair.

"Liar, your hugs are a billion freaking times better than mine," Dani insisted. "They're so soft."

Santana laughed, and inhaled deeply. Dani let out a laugh. "Babe are you smelling me?"

"Don't judge me, you smell good!" Santana exclaimed.

Dani laughed again and just held her girlfriend tighter. "I'm glad you're mine, Santana."

"That makes two of us!" Santana agreed, chuckling. But then Santana muttered nervously, "Dani..."

"Yeah?"

"What if mi Abuela sees us and kicks us out? Or what if she starts saying something rude, or what if she hates you, or—"

Dani pulled back instantly, but keeping the Latina's hands wrapped in her own. "Santana Lopez, you listen to me."

Santana looked straight at Dani.

"It doesn't matter what your Abuela does, okay? Also, you don't need to worry about it. Worrying isn't going to change anything, and nothing your Abuela says or does is going to hurt me or us, okay?" Dani asked. "And if she says something bad to you, I will spend hours and hours telling and showing you how amazing you are, okay?"

Santana smiled slightly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I thought we decided it was fate?" Dani asked with a grin.

Santana beamed. "Oh right, we did, didn't we?"

There was a knock heard on the door. "That'll be the Chinese!" Dani gave Santana a peck on the lips and jumped up, grabbing a wad of cash and going to the door.

After they ate, they immediately went to bed, knowing they had to be up very early.

Dani barely woke up at five thirty in the morning. She groaned, unlocking her phone to stop the alarm that had been blaring for at least ten minutes. She dragged herself up, and tossed a pillow onto her sleeping girlfriend, who groaned. "What?"

"C'mon, start getting ready and I'll make the coffee," Dani grumbled. She was a morning person, when it wasn't five thirty in the morning.

"Why?" Santana groaned, dragging herself up. "It's too early!"

"We're going to Lima today, remember?" Dani answered, stretching and then trudging into the kitchen to put on the coffee.

At the smell, they both immediately picked themselves up and started getting dressed and doing their makeup and their hair. Then they downed a ton of coffee, followed by a light breakfast. At exactly six, they grabbed their bags and lugged them down the stairs to Dani's car.

They were silent on the drive to the airport, since they were so tired. Dani remembered to remind Santana to text Rachel that they were on their way to the airport so that the diva wouldn't freak out or something.

When they got to the airport, they met up with Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. "Dani, Santana! So glad to see you made it up in time."

"You can thank me for that, this one would have never woke up," Dani said, looking pointedly at the Latina. Rachel laughed.

They went and exchanged their online ticket orders for the tickets themselves and then went straight into security, since their bags were small enough to not have to check.

When the plane got to the airport, they piled in their seats, which were all next to each other. However, there was one other person sitting in their row of seats. That poor person had to listen to them talking and laughing and even singing, although they were asked to stop, throughout the whole plane ride.

When they got to the airport, they were all very much awake and very, very excited to see everyone.

They got to the pickup area, and Rachel looked around eagerly for her dads' mini-van. When she spotted it, she squealed and rushed towards it, followed by the four others.

"Dads!" Rachel exclaimed as the two men stepped out of the car and the three of them group hugged.

When they pulled apart, the two men hugged Kurt, Mercedes and even Santana, before facing Dani. "Dani, right? Rachel told us about you! I'm Hiram Berry, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Dani said with a smile.

"And I am LeRoy," LeRoy added quickly. Dani gave him a smile as well, and then they piled their stuff and themselves into the mini-van and were driven back to the Berry household.

When they got there, the two men directed them to their rooms. "Rachel, we figured you and Mercedes could share your room. Kurt, there's a pullout couch here, but we guessed you'd be with Blaine most of the time."

Kurt blushed and Santana piped up, "What did I tell you?"

Then LeRoy said, "Santana and Dani, you girls can have the guest bedroom."

"Awesome, thanks Mr. and Mr. Berry!" Santana exclaimed with a grin. The couple went to the guest bedroom to set down their bags, and Dani looked around.

"Wow, this is a nice place," she commented. Everything was very modern and unique.

"Yeah, I've only been here once I think," Santana said. "In junior year, Rach decided that she needed to experience mature things, so she threw her first party in the basement while her dads were out, and it ended up being pretty cool."

"I thought Rachel was uptight in high school?" Dani asked.

"She was, which is why she needed to loosen up," Santana explained. "Although, she never really did loosen up until she got to New York."

"Lunch!" came Hiram's voice from downstairs.

They went downstairs and had a good lunch with pleasant conversation, but Dani began to get a little anxious as the meal went by. In just an hour or two, she would meet all of the glee kids, and she would see Quinn and Brittany again. She would be the only one who hadn't been in Glee. What if they all judged her? What if they all hated her?

_Geez, follow your own advice, Dani, and chill out!_

When lunch was over, they all decided to change into cleaner, less airplane-worn clothes before heading out. As they piled into Rachel's dads' car again, but this time with just the five of them, Dani found her heart racing. She knew that this meeting was not going to be an environment she was used to, and it scared the hell out of her.

They parked in front of The Lima Bean.

Trying to contain her excitement, Rachel asked, "Ready?"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger :3 When I first wrote this and my sister read it she was like "UH EXCUSE YOU CLIFFHANGER" lol... :) Btw when I was mentioning drama previously up ^ there... I meant between Dani and Santana... there will be some drama with other people and it's already written out... don't forget I have 6 chapters written ahead of this =D =P =)**

**Like it? Hate it? Post a review, or send me a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Whichever way, I will definitely answer you! I love hearing y'all's opinions! Reviews make my day!**

**I would just like to say... when I'm asking for reviews over and over... it's because I want to hear your thoughts and opinions. It has no affect on how fast I update or anything like that. Tbh I really don't like it when authors do that... no offense if any of y'all do it... I just don't feel like it's fair, like cuz what if one person reviewed and loved it but didn't get an update very fast because other people didn't review... you know? **

**Okay sorry, I'll shut up! :D Gonna go take a hot bath because I'm tired ^^ Goodnight beautifuls!**


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: Glee Reunion + Dani coming your way! If I forgot someone of importance... well... I don't think I did but let's just say I did like theoretically, they're on vacation yep uh huh. Hope you guys like it! (BTW the next reviewer will get a shoutout on my next A/N because the next one will make 150 reviews which ties WDCT with NT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Dani looked at the coffee shop in front of her. It seemed like there were lots of people there, and it made sense since Santana had said it was like a hangout spot.

They made their way inside, and Rachel immediately looked to a corner of the shop, where there was a large circle of couches and chairs. A few people were already sitting there, talking and sipping coffee.

Rachel squealed so loudly, that Dani instinctively covered her ears at the sound. "Tina! Sam! Blaine!" the brunette exclaimed, running at them and grabbing them in a huge, awkward hug, considering that they were sitting and she was standing.

"Rachel!" Tina exclaimed as the girl pulled back. "How've you been?"

"Excellent, the show is going excellently, and well... New York couldn't be better! Are you going to head off to NY after summer?" Rachel asked, sitting next to the Asian.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as his fiancé stood and they crashed their lips together. Santana sighed.

"Here they go," she grumbled. "They're not going to stop all weekend."

"We could even the playing field," Dani suggested, wiggling her eyebrows and kissing the Latina, who giggled into the kiss.

Dani ended the kiss quickly though, because she wanted to meet these people as they arrived, and didn't want all of their first impressions of her to be her sucking her girlfriend's face.

Santana took a seat on one of the couches, and Dani immediately stuck herself down next to her. She was still kind of freaking out, and she didn't want to be stuck to a bunch of people she didn't know.

Suddenly, another blonde sat down next to Dani, and immediately narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "Quinn," she said simply.

Quinn sighed. "Dani, I know I already apologized to you and Santana, but I figured it would help to do it in person. I'm really sorry for what I did to you and Santana. When I don't get what I want, I kind of go crazy. In senior year, I tried to get my daughter's adoptive mother arrested so that I could take her back."

Dani gaped at Quinn. Who the hell does that?

"And I know that's no excuse, but you have to know how sorry I am. I think if we could try to forget about that, or at least get on good terms, we would really get along," Quinn said. "Also, I'm sorry about what I said about your hair."

Dani let out a light laugh. "Maybe we can try to be friends, Quinn. And honestly, despite how much you did put me and Santana's relationship at risk, you doing that ended up being the reason I realized that I love her, so I guess technically you made our relationship stronger."

Quinn beamed. "Glad I could help!"

"What're you two ladies talking about?" came a male voice. Dani looked up and Quinn turned her head. There was a tall, tan guy standing there, with his hair shaved off of his head.

"Puck, have I told you lately that you look _much_ lamer without the Mohawk? No that you ever looked cool in the first place," Quinn commented.

Puck ignored her and looked at Dani. "And who are you, sexy lady?"

"Uh," Santana piped up, turning and butting into the conversation as soon as she heard Puck, "That sexy lady belongs to me, Puckerman, and if you so much as _look_ at her boobs I will _cut_ you. Got it?"

Puck raised his arms in defense. "Okay, okay, yeah I got it." Then he glanced at Dani again, who was smirking. "Man, why do all of the hot chicks have to be lesbians?"

"Watch it, Puckerman," Santana snapped, grabbing Dani's hand possessively. Dani laughed.

"I'm Dani, and you're... Puck?" Dani asked, a little confused at the guy's name.

"Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck," the guy answered, and Dani remembered that Santana had told her about him before.

"Puck!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Glad to see you could make it!"

Puck turned around to talk to the darker girl, and Dani sat unspeaking for a moment as everyone around her was talking. She felt a little uncomfortable, out of place, but she was glad to be sitting by Santana. And honestly, she was glad that Quinn was sitting next to her, too.

"Hey Dani," Brittany said suddenly from behind the couch. Dani turned her head and gave the blonde a small smile. She didn't know what kind of terms she was on with Brittany, who used to be Santana's actual lover, was her first love even. She hadn't seemed particularly jealous when she came to New York, but that breakfast thing still struck a chord with Dani.

"Hey, Brittany," Dani answered. "How's Boston treating you?"

"Good, a lot better recently because I can finally understand some of the things that my professors are saying," Brittany said witch a casual shrug. "How are, um, you and Sanny doing?"

"We're doing well... and going strong," Dani answered slowly, scanning Brittany's face.

"You guys like, live together now right?"

"Yep, have been for a week," she said with a nod. "Like I said... going strong."

Brittany nodded, silent. Then she said, "That's good to hear. I'll talk to you later."

_Odd._

"Was that Britt?" Santana asked, turning to her girlfriend.

"Yep," Dani answered, turning back so that she wasn't facing the back of the couch.

"What'd she say?"

"Not much," Dani answered, giving the Latina a smile, followed by a quick peck. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Want something?"

"I'll just have an ice mocha," Santana said with a wide smile. "Thanks, babe."

Dani chuckled. "No problem. Be right back."

She stood and made her way to the counter. As she stood in the short line, Puck approached her again. "Hey, I know you probably think I'm some sort of pervert already, but I just have something to say real fast. Santana is my lesbro, and if you hurt her, I will kick your ass."

Dani couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'm supposed to believe you just saying that?" Puck snapped. Dani raised an eyebrow. "Look, lately, I haven't been very connected with Santana, but back in freshman and sophomore year, we were close. Sure, that was mostly because we hooked up all the time—"

Dani cringed.

"—but I also really got to like her as a good friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt like she got hurt by Brittany, got it?" he asked firmly.

"Puck, I am not going to hurt her. That girl is my everything, and I don't plan on ever letting her go," Dani insisted. She got to the counter and ordered two ice mochas.

"Good," Puck said. "Just wanted to make sure we're clear."

"We are," Dani insisted, taking her ice mochas from the cashier and moving back to the couches while Puck ordered his drink. Dani took her seat next to the Latina and handed her the mocha, getting a smile out of her. Dani leaned closer to Santana so she could whisper, "So Puck cares about you a lot."

Santana nodded, "He's a douche, but he really can be pretty nice. What'd he say to you?"

"Besides mentioning the fact that you two slept together all the time in high school—"

Now Santana cringed.

"—he told me that if I hurt you ever, he's going to kick my ass," Dani told the Latina, with a small smile. "Of course, I told him that's never going to happen."

Santana gave the blonde a sweet peck on the lips, and then they heard Mercedes exclaim, "Aw, all the glee club members are here!"

"The _new_ New Directions," Santana piped up.

"Clever, Santana," a boy in a wheelchair commented as he rolled up next to a blonde girl with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. "And before anyone asks, the only reason I am arriving with the high schoolers is because I was with Kitty."

Santana leaned over to Dani and whispered in her ear, "Imagine growing up with the name Kitty."

Dani stifled a loud laugh at what Santana was insinuating and bit her lip. Santana smirked, looking as though she felt successful. "So I think everyone has already met everyone," the boy continued, looking as though he was going to say something else before Mercedes jumped up and interrupted him.

"_But_ most of you probably haven't yet met _Dani_, the girl that flew in from heaven and managed to tame the beast that is... Santana Lopez," Mercedes said, with a wink to the couple.

"Oh hell no, I have not been _tamed_!" Santana exclaimed. "I am still the bitchiest one here and I will gladly go all Lima Heights of all of your asses."

Dani was laughing now, with the rest of the group, and Santana just crossed her arms and fake pouted. Dani pressed a little kiss on the Latina's pout, which disappeared. Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes "aww"ed over them and the others just laughed.

A long time was spent with everyone just talking, and Dani met quite a few people. She met some of the _new_ New Directions, like a sweet girl named Marley who really wanted to move to New York and get famous when she graduated. She met Kitty Wilde, who seemed obsessed with Quinn, in a non lesbian way, and who was dating Artie, who Dani also met. Artie was the kid in the wheelchair, and he had apparently previously dated Brittany and Tina.

Tina had been dating Mike, whom Dani met and only exchanged a couple words with, and then had a huge crush on Blaine, who, at the time, had been single and trying to get Kurt back because he had cheated on him. Now, however, Tina was apparently a pretty bitter girl.

Then Dani met Sam, who Santana consistently referred to as "Trouty Mouth", and Dani had to admit, he did have fish looking lips. Sam had dated Quinn and Brittany, and even Santana. Also, he'd dated Mercedes and then secretly sort of dated her again while Mercedes was dating some other guy named Shane.

Also there that evening, were two boys named Ryder and Jake, who were best buds it seemed. She found out that Jake was Puck's half brother and was dating Marley. Ryder had been cat-fished by Unique, who was a transgender boy who used to go by Wade Adams, but since her transformation she has become Unique.

Then there was Sugar, who was a prissy, rich, annoying girl who loved to boast about how much she owned and tossed money around all the time. Not that Dani was really complaining, she was absentmindedly given a couple hundred dollars by the girl. There was this guy Joe, who Santana called "Teen Jesus", and the blonde could see why. He had bible quotes tattooed all over himself, and his dreads were just... no.

By the time they were all leaving to take their separate cars to Breadstix, Dani was drained from over stimulation.

When the twenty-one of them got to Breadstix, they had to get the waiters to push together a ton of tables to fit them all. The table ended up making a sort of half rectangle shape, so half of the people couldn't even see the others.

The twenty-first person came from Mr. Shuester, who had ended up having to miss the Lima Bean meeting. Dani was introduced to him immediately. "Mr. Shue! This is my girlfriend, Dani. You'll have to hear her sing later, she's freaking amazing, and she just came out with a single!"

"Wow!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, shaking Dani's hand. "Well it's great to meet you! You'll have to give me the name of your single so I can buy it!"

Dani beamed at him. "I definitely will."

They all sat at the tables, and began ordering drinks and food and stuffing their faces. Dani couldn't blame them, the food there was _freaking_ delicious. While they were eating, and most of them were silent, Santana said to Dani, "Did you know that the service here is literally forbidden to stop bringing you breadsticks?"

Dani raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I brought in a wheelbarrow once and asked to fill it up, and when the manager refused, I called the corporate office and got her fired. Just another one of the many reasons I love this place," Santana said, digging back into her food.

"But you know," Rachel commented, "they're just sticks of hard bread. And their like imported from somewhere. They're not that special."

Santana's mouth fell open as she looked at the brunette. "Bitch you did not just say that!"

"Don't you dare insult our breadsticks, Rach!" Mercedes piped up.

"I'm just saying—"

"No one wants to hear what you have to say!" Santana interrupted.

"Yeah, Rachel, I'm still shunning you from when you said that you didn't get Michael Jackson," Artie added.

"Oh come on, it wasn't an insult!" Rachel exclaimed.

Dani found herself laughing at the argument that was pretty much spreading through out the entire group.

Eventually it split up in to tiny little arguments that eventually died down and everything got really quiet. Then Mr. Shue said, "I'm really glad you could all make it back. I think we need to make a toast to a few people."

Everyone grabbed their drinks and waited for Mr. Shue to finish talking.

"First, to Miss Rachel Berry, who through all of the bullying and people and things holding her back, made her way all the way up to Broadway!"

Everyone cheered and clinked their cups together lightly.

"Second, to Noah Puckerman, who surprisingly has _not_ gotten arrested since he graduated a year ago!"

Everyone laughed and toasted again.

"Next, to Kurt Hummel, who, despite not being first accepted into NYADA, pushed himself into it!"

Another cheer and toast.

"Next, to Miss Santana Lopez! I think we were all very proud when we saw her Yeast-I-Stat commercial, am I right?"

A ton of laugher, another toast.

"Next, to Miss Mercedes Jones, who came out with her album a while back and has now sold over a thousand copies on Amazon without hardly any advertising!"

Loud cheering, toast.

"To Miss Quinn Fabray! No matter what the world threw at her, she pushed through and got into Yale, and is still going strong as she enters her sophomore year of college!"

Clapping, toast.

"To Miss Brittany S. Pierce, who managed to get into _MIT_!"

Clapping, toast.

"And lastly, I know none of us have really known her that long, but this deserves recognition. To Miss Dani—"

"Taylor."

"—Taylor! She came out with a single just earlier this week, and Santana and I asked the manager here to play it on the speakers for us! Hit it!" Mr. Shue announced.

Cheers, another toast, and then the music began to play.

Dani felt herself turning red as the fellow singers around her congratulated her and told her that she sounded awesome. She felt accepted, like _truly_ accepted, into this group of people, most of which she hadn't met until today. She understood why they had all found refuge with this club. It wasn't just a show choir. It was a group of people who all loved to sing, and all felt like outcasts, and had found a place where they could be themselves without fear of being judged.

When Dani's song finished playing, Santana grabbed her girlfriend's lips in a kiss, and Dani smiled into it. After a few seconds, Kurt said, "Alright, ladies, cut it out."

Santana turned toward him. "As if you're any better, Prancy Smurf. You've been sucking face with Blaine all night."

"I have not!" Kurt exclaimed. Santana rolled her eyes and gave Dani another quick kiss.

No one had room for dessert, so they all paid and then made their way outside the restaurant. Everyone began to make plans about who should meet up with who, when and where. Dani let Santana make all the plans, because she didn't really mind who she got stuck with as long as she was with Santana.

When all the plans had been made, they drove back to Rachel's dads' place and Santana and Dani immediately went up to the guest room and changed into pajamas and crawled into the bed together.

They cuddled closely together. "Did you have fun, love?" Santana whispered. "I know they can be overwhelming at first."

"It was overwhelming, you're right, but it was a lot of fun. I can see why you all joined the club. I wish I'd had something like that at my school," Dani commented.

"Well, if you'd had a Glee Club at your school, you may not have run away and come to New York and I might have never met you," Santana pointed out, giving the blonde a pout. Dani chuckled, and pressed her lips against Santana's in a firm, needy kiss.

Santana slipped her tongue into Dani's mouth, and her hands began to roam down to the blonde's ass. Dani found herself letting out a moan as Santana squeezed her ass.

"Santana, we need to stop," Dani breathed out, before it got too far. "We're in Mr. and Mr. Berry's house."

"We can be quiet," Santana tried, moving her lips to Dani's neck, getting another moan out of the blonde.

"Babe, you and I both know that we can't," Dani said with a slight chuckle. She carefully pushed off her girlfriend.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this. We should've gotten a motel," Santana grumbled.

Dani laughed. "Love you, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, but grinned. "I love you, too."

They hugged each other close and fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**Aww I know some of you were expecting Dani to meet Santana's parents this chapter but... nope! It's next chapter I believe :)**

**Did y'all like this one though? It was kinda ehh for me to right idk why just was... although it was fun =D I hope you guys liked it, I originally wasn't going to pull much Lima into the story, but they can't stay away forever so I'm not going to completely ignore them all or anything lol.**

**Also, referring to drama between Santana and Dani. If you reviewed regarding it and you were not a guest review, then you heard what I had to say. Also if you follow me on Twitter, you also would've seen what I said. BASICALLY I will TRY to add SOME bits of drama between the girls. It's hard for me to do that lol. Yay me added about 8 paragraphs of drama in Twenty-Four :)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Or send me a PM or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Remember, the 150th reviewer of this fanfic gets a shoutout here :)**

**Random: Was talking about how I suck at writing drama while I was on Twitter and I wrote "I NEED TO SEND PMS TO THE WRITERS THAT WRITE ANGST (yada yada yada etc)" and then I reread it and I realized like PMS. And PMs... like. okay. yeah. i'm done.**

**Goodnight my amazing readers! Thank you for all the tips and compliments, I'm so glad you all love the story!**


	19. Nineteen

**A/N: What you've been waiting for! Santana's parents! I have some things to address, but I shall save them for the end so that you may read for now :)**

**FIRSTLY THOUGH! SHOUTOUT TO Prettygleekbitch who was the 150th reviewer of this story, tying with with my 2nd most popular story New Things :) Thanks to all who review, the response that I'm getting to this story is amazing :) oops so much for keeping this short..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was splitting up. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were meeting with Blaine, Sam, Tina and a few others at the Lima Mall. Santana and Dani, however, didn't have any plans until later that afternoon, so they slept in.

Around ten in the morning, Dani woke up and dragged her girlfriend out of bed. They got dressed and ready for the day and then they left the house. The realized that they didn't have any form of transportation besides walking, so they headed off along the sidewalk, just enjoying each others' company.

"What should we do until tonight?" Santana asked. Dani scanned her girlfriend's face.

"Do you think we should go to your parents' place?" Dani asked carefully. Santana sighed, as if she knew that's what Dani was going to suggest. "Santana, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know," Santana answered. "But I need to. I need it for my own sanity. We should go now."

"Where is the house?" Dani asked.

Santana looked around. "It's in Lima Heights Adjacent. It's a bit of a walk, but not too bad. C'mon!"

The Latina suddenly sounded excited, and Dani didn't know why, but she went along with it. Santana took the blonde's hand in her own and they made their way down the sidewalk. When they left Rachel's neighborhood, they started down a relatively empty looking road.

"Did you used to walk home a lot?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah, my parents never got me car so I had to walk a lot if Quinn or Britt didn't drive me," Santana answered. Dani nodded, understanding.

"Good thing Lima is pretty small then, huh?" Dani asked, getting a nod from the Latina.

The road they were on began to enter a ghetto-like area, with barking dogs and broken down houses. Dani could only imagine the sorts of things that happened there. "That's Lima Heights," Santana explained, veering off the road into the grass. "We better not go in there."

"Have you been in there?"

"More times than I would like to recall," Santana admitted gruffly. "Bad things happen there. It's where mi Abuela grew up."

"And Lima Heights Adjacent...?"

"It's slightly less... scary. Scary people who just have a little more common sense and money," Santana explained. "My dad's a doctor, so really we could have lived somewhere a lot nicer, but mi Abuela wanted us close, so we stayed there."

"So you use Lima Heights as your threat, even though you've never lived there?" Dani asked in a teasing tone.

Santana laughed. "Hey, the threat works and that's all that matters."

They moved silently across the grass, Dani making sure she didn't step in anything, seeing as she was wearing relatively nice flats. As they walked adjacent to Lima Heights, they started to enter a different housing development, with decent sized houses. However, it still had a scary feel. There was spray paint on some of the streets and walls, and there was yelling coming from some of the houses.

Santana stopped in front of one of the larger ones, looking up at it. "Here it is."

Dani took Santana's hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine, baby."

Santana looked at her, looking genuinely scared. "How do you know?"

"Santana, I already told you, no matter what your Abuela says, it not going to hurt me and it's not going to hurt our relationship. If she hurts you at all, I will make sure to show you and tell you how perfect and loved you are, okay, love?" Dani asked, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. She moved one of her hands up to Santana's cheek and stroked it lovingly. "I'm right here."

Santana inhaled deeply and squeezed Dani's hand tightly, giving the blonde a quick peck before pulling back and walking up to the front door. Her hand was shaking as she reached up and knocked on the door tentatively.

There was a shuffling noise inside the house, and then the door opened. The woman in the doorway's face lightened up and she grabbed Santana in a hug. "Mija! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I only just decided I was," Santana said, seeming to relax. _Mija_, _that means daughter right?_ Dani decided that this was Santana's mom, considering how comfortable Santana was. The younger Latina pulled away from her mom. "Mami, this is my girlfriend, Dani. We came down to see all the Glee kids, and I figured it was a good time for her to meet you and Papi."

"Nice to meet you, Dani!" the older woman exclaimed, extending a hand. Dani gave her a wide smile and shook her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lopez," she said politely.

"Please, call me Maribel!" Maribel insisted. "Come on in, ladies, come in! You're just in time for lunch! _Pablo_!"

A Latino man around Maribel's age came down the stairs, and his eyes widened at the sight of his daughter. "Santanita! Ah, hola, mija!" He grabbed Santana in a hug. "When did you get here?"

"We got to Lima yesterday, we just decided to come here, though," Santana answered. Hearing the word "we", her dad looked up and saw Dani.

"Who's this?" he asked.

Dani extended a hand. "I'm Dani, Santana's girlfriend."

"Ah, wonderful to meet you, Dani," he said, shaking her hand. "Call me Pablo, please. Will you two be joining us for lunch?"

"Of course they will!" Maribel exclaimed.

Pablo looked between Santana and Dani, and then back at his wife. He began to say many things in Spanish to his wife, and Santana looked as though she was getting pale. Dani immediately took her hand and rubbed small circles over her tan skin to calm her down. She brought her lips close to Santana's ear.

"What's he saying?"

Santana turned and whispered to Dani, "That mi Abuela won't be happy that we'll be eating with them."

Maribel responded to Pablo in English, "She can deal with it, I'm not kicking my daughter and her girlfriend out of our house because of what she wants. She has no claim to this house and she won't dictate who can stay here."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Pablo said, shaking his head and looking at Santana. "Have a seat, mija. I just have to get your Abuela and then we'll be ready to eat.

Santana and Dani sat on one side of the table, and Maribel sat across from Dani by the head of the table.

When Pablo got back with Santana's Abuela, Dani could feel the youngest Latina tense up without even touching her. The blonde took her hand once again and rubbed it with her fingers soothingly.

The oldest Latina sat at the head of the table, next to Dani and Maribel, and Pablo took a seat across from Santana.

They began to eat in silence. Dani almost wish they'd opted to leave, and she was sure that Santana was thinking the same thing. They had absolutely nothing to say. Clearly, Santana would get along with her parents great if it weren't for her Abuela being here too.

Finally, Dani decided to be the adult of the table, so to speak. "The food is great, thank you Maribel."

Maribel gave her a large smile. "I'm glad you like it! It's an old family recipe! My great-grandmother passed it down all the way down to me. I think Santana has it somewhere, too, don't you Mija?"

Santana looked at her mom. "Yeah, I think I do."

Dani joked, "Why haven't you made any for me? This stuff is good!" She gave her girlfriend a wink.

"You never asked," she teased.

"Santana used to cook for us sometimes," Pablo remembered. "She's quite good at it, actually."

"Okay, it's official. I'm not cooking anything ever again," Dani declared, looking pointedly at her girlfriend. She honestly didn't cook much anyway. She'd made eggs and bacon, or pancakes, or pasta, but it really wasn't much cooking involved.

"I'm not as good as Mami, that's for sure," Santana argued. "So really, it would be a downgrade."

Dani rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her girlfriend's foot under the table.

Suddenly, Santana's Abuela spoke. "Dani, do you work?"

Dani, actually surprised, looked at the older woman. "Yes, ma'am. I work at a diner on Broadway with Santana, Rachel and Kurt, but I also am currently on a record label and I just came out with a single."

"Really?" Pablo asked intrigued. "How is that business nowadays? I imagine there's lot of competition."

"Damn right," Santana grumbled. "I haven't found a producer to sign me yet."

"It is pretty tough," Dani responded. "There was only one producer I found in New York that would sign me. He hasn't decided if he wants to keep me on the label for more music. We're waiting to see how the sales are on my single."

"Well you can rest assured that another copy will be bought today!" Maribel exclaimed with a smile. Then she looked to her daughter. "Santana, if you wait patiently and look thoroughly, you will surely find a company to sign you."

Dani remembered her birthday surprise, and wondered if she should maybe bring it up now. In a split second, she decided to. "Well," she started, drawing Santana's attention. "I was going to ask Joshua if he might consider signing you... or maybe even feature in one of my future songs if they end up happening. A lot of great artists start off featuring."

Santana's eyes widened. "That would be awesome! Why didn't you tell me this already?"

"I haven't talked to Joshua yet. Anyway, I was going to tell you on your birthday," Dani admitted with a shrug. "Happy early birthday?"

Santana, Maribel and Pablo laughed and Dani just took a drink of water. When the laughter died down, Maribel asked, "So, how're Rachel and Kurt doing at NYADA? Do you still live with them, Santana?"

"They're doing great, and Rachel got Fanny in Funny Girl, if you didn't know. And no, I uh, moved in with Dani last weekend actually," Santana told her mom with a shy smile. Dani gave a smile as well.

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed. "How long have you two been together now?"

"I think it'll be two months next weekend," Dani answered proudly.

"Isn't that progressing rather quickly?" Santana's Abuela asked suddenly.

Santana looked immediately at Dani desperately. Dani looked at the older woman. "I think maybe it is a little fast, but why go agonizingly slow when you know something is right?"

"For the sake of being sure, for the protection of your heart," the older woman challenged.

"When I asked Santana to move in with me, I was sure. I still am sure. I know how to protect my heart, trust me I've been doing it since I was a little kid, even if it was because of my parents. But when I met Santana everything changed, and my heart didn't need to be protected from her because I knew that it was right. I can't try to explain it more than that, it's a soul thing, I think," Dani summed up.

"A soul thing?" the older Latina questioned.

"Yeah... like, you know someone this right so much that you can feel it in your soul," Dani answered.

"That's how I felt when I met Pablo," Maribel piped up, trying to save Dani and Santana from her mother. "Didn't you feel it when you met Papi, Mami?"

Maribel's mother frowned and glanced in between the three other women at the table. "My soul does not tell me what to do. My brain tells me what is right and what to do."

"No one said anything about our souls telling us what to do," Santana snapped. Her Abuela immediately locked her eyes onto her and scowled deeply.

"Well clearly you aren't letting your brains tell you what to do, or you would know that what you are and what you two are doing is wrong," her Abuela snapped right back.

Dani immediately reached under the table and took her girlfriend's hand, hoping to keep her from freaking out. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, ma'am, but frankly, I think it would be much more polite if you kept yours to yourself."

"You're clearly not keeping yours to yourself," the older woman argued, scowling at the blonde.

"Me stating my opinion is not hurting anyone. Ever heard the saying, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'? Because I think it's maybe something you should follow. Because unless you'd rather spend the rest of your life hating your granddaughter, and having her terrified to come visit her parents because you're around, then you're going to have to do something about keeping your opinion to yourself," Dani said coolly. She was surprised that she hadn't exploded with emotion. She guessed it was because she was trying to stay strong for her girlfriend.

She turned to Maribel. "Thanks again for lunch, Maribel, Pablo. Santana and I have somewhere to be soon."

Santana and Dani stood and the former gave her parents a wave and ignored her grandmother as they exited the house and Santana fell against her girlfriend. "Why is this so hard?"

"It won't be so hard eventually, babe," Dani promised. "And don't forget, I'm always here, okay?"

"I know. Thank you so much, Dani," Santana sighed out.

"I'm just returning the favor silly," Dani joked, nudging the Latina. "Oh and by the way, I expect some awesome Latin food cooking in the kitchen when we get home.

"Oh you wish," Santana laughed.

* * *

**Hmm.. Did you guys like it? Hate it? Idk. Post a review or send a PM or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) I hope it was good... took me a while to write this one if I remember correctly, tbh.. **

**Things to address... well first thing. Got a guest review saying that I could add drama by making Santana resent Dani for her success, and that Santana was basically just arm candy.**

**Hm. Well, see to the first part... I honestly can't see Santana resenting Dani for that... I mean obviously Santana will eventually have her chance, but all good things can't happen at one time right? Other opinions are welcome on the subject please :)**

**To the arm candy comment... I do not at ALL see how you perceive that, honestly. Santana and Dani have both helped each other and have grown together and I really just don't see how Santana would just be arm candy? Feel free to explain in another review. Also, guys let me know if you agree that Santana seems like arm candy? Because just because this story focuses on Dani's thoughts and emotions doesn't mean that Santana isn't important. I mean, there would be no story without Santana.**

**Don't meant to call you out, reviewer, but I don't have another way to reply to your review.**

**Good to know you're still reading Ale :)**

**Goodnight beautiful readers! =)**


	20. Twenty

**A/N: This chapter was ehh for me to write so I hope you guys like it :) You all demanded Quinn and Dani friendship, and the idea appealed to me, so here you go :) Also... I can't believe I'm almost at 350 followers... You all mean the absolute world to me. Also, I'm getting some nice ideas about drama and things, and I appreciate them all and also every single review/fav/follow :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Dani had scheduled to hang out just the three of them that afternoon. Going into it, Dani was skeptical, and a little bit worried.

"Hello, ladies!" Quinn exclaimed as they approached them, smiling. They had decided to meet at The Lima Bean, and that's where they were now.

Dani forced a smile back and Santana smiled as well. "Hey Quinn."

"So, I thought, that since Dani hasn't ever been here before, we could show her around to some of the cool places around here," Quinn suggested.

"Cool places? This whole town is freaking lame," Santana grumbled. Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"We can show her McKinley, and we can go to that park that we used to go to when we were freshmen. I just thought we could drive around and talk and reminisce. And Dani can listen to all the dumb stories I have to tell about you," Quinn explained.

"Sounds fine to me," Dani piped up. Quinn nodded proudly.

"Fine," Santana agreed.

They left the shop and got into Quinn's car, Quinn taking the driver seat with the couple in the back. "So first, McKinley."

"Won't it be like, locked up?" Santana asked.

"It's a high school, Santana. There's summer school going on, summer camps, and teachers do have to work over the summer. We'll be fine," Quinn insisted.

"So, let's hear one of those dumb stories about Santana," Dani suggested.

Santana groaned and buried her face into Dani's neck. The blonde chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Man, where do I start?" she asked, laughing. "Oh I have one! So back when Santana was a whore—"

"I was _not_ a whore!" Santana snapped, crossing her arms.

"Come on Santana," Quinn snapped back. They were both quiet for a minute, and Santana sighed and leaned against Dani again.

"Fine, I was a little bit of a whore," the Latina admitted.

Dani quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend teasingly, before chuckling and giving her a kiss. She didn't care what Santana used to be, since she clearly wasn't a whore anymore.

"Like I was saying, back when she was a whore, she tended to get mono a lot. So, once in Junior year, I'd been having a secret relationship with this guy, and Santana was pretty sure she knew. So, she went and found some kid with mono, since she'd had it so many times it didn't even affect her, kissed him, and then kissed the guy I was in a relationship. And she gave us both mono," Quinn said.

Dani couldn't help but laugh. "Harsh."

"Hey, it was the only way to tell," Santana said with a shrug. "And I mean, no matter how close we were, Quinn and I were always at each other's throats."

"Not _always_," Quinn argued.

"Uh yeah, do you remember the beginning of Junior year when you told Sue that I got a boob job and then I slapped you and called you a slut and then we totally started fighting in the middle of the hallway? Yeah, I rest my case," Santana said simply.

"You got a boob job?" Dani questioned, glancing at her girlfriend's breasts. They seemed pretty natural to her.

"I did, but I got the bags out a couple months later because our cheer coach wouldn't allow them," Santana admitted.

"But now, Coach Sue still calls her Sandbags and Boobs-migee, and Twiddle-Dee Fake Boobs," Quinn listed off.

"What a nice cheer coach," Dani muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be at the school and you'll be able to meet her. Can't wait to see what she calls you. And I don't mean that in a rude way, I just mean her insults are always so... like... I don't know, just unique I guess," Quinn said.

"I actually stole some of my insults from her. Like Porcelain and Lady-Face for Kurt. Although I don't really call him Porcelain very much," Santana said thoughtfully.

Dani thought it was actually pretty interesting watching Quinn and Santana involved in a civil conversation, considering she'd only seen them together when Quinn was going crazy trying to get Dani away from Santana. It was easy to tell that they were once always this comfortable around each other. Dani knew then that she didn't need to worry about Quinn butting in again. She'd apologized multiple times, and she was making an effort.

"Let's hear another story," Dani piped up, giving Santana a kiss on the lips as she pouted.

"Hmm, what next? Ooh! I've got an awesome one! The coming out story!" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana groaned. "I still get pissed off when I think of that."

"What?" Dani asked, confused.

"Well see, Santana had become very insistent on teasing this guy, who was actually really nice, and one day he got mad and said something back to her about her being gay, even though the only person who knew was Brittany and this substitute teacher Ms. Holiday, but I think she's a different story.

"So Santana didn't think anyone heard what the guy said, but it turns out this one cheerleader did. And she happened to mention it to her uncle, who was running for the house of representatives against our cheer coach. In an effort to claim that our coach was a lesbian, the runner put that Santana was a lesbian in his ad campaign, even though I'm pretty sure that's illegal. Santana had to come out to her family and to us before the thing aired, and the whole school saw the commercial," Quinn finished.

"That's horrible!" Dani exclaimed, gaping at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I drove most of the anger into the slap that I landed on that guys face," Santana said, shrugging it off. "I'm actually glad it happened like that, because who knows when I would've come out."

"Honestly though, none of the Glee kids were surprised. We'd pretty much known since the middle of Junior year. Actually, I remember in sophomore year when you said 'Sex isn't dating' and Brittany said 'Yeah, if it were, Santana and I would be dating'," Quinn commented.

Dani let out a laugh. "That's hilarious. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, everyone just shrugged it off because it's Brittany and half of the time back then, she didn't know what the hell was going on," Santana answered.

"We're here," Quinn piped up as she parked in front of the high school, which looked relatively small.

The entered without any issue, and Quinn and Santana led Dani through the hallways, pointing out classrooms and things. "Oh look, it's the astronomy classroom. That's where Sam first tried to kiss me," Quinn commented.

"When you were practicing that duet that beat mine and Mercedes'?" Santana asked. "'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend'," she imitated Quinn singing mockingly. Quinn elbowed her and Dani stifled a laugh. "Look! It's the choir room!" Santana exclaimed suddenly.

Santana grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her into the room, Quinn not far behind. The room was pretty spacious, with a big piano on one side of the room, and some risers with chairs on them on the back wall. There were some instruments around a trophy case with two national trophies and a bunch of smaller trophies.

Santana led Dani to the trophy case and pointed to the one from a year earlier. "Me, Quinn, Britt, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar and some other girls sang The Edge of Glory at Nationals when we one that," she said dreamily. "It was probably one of the best days of my life, honestly. But don't tell Rach I said that."

"Me too," Quinn agreed, standing on the other side of Dani. "We were truly united when we won that. As a family, we overcame all of our differences, I got myself to finally dance without falling, and Mercedes overcame her Mexican Food induced illness."

"What do you mean dance without falling?" Dani questioned, looking at the other blonde.

"What she means," came a cocky adult voice from behind them said, causing the three younger girls to turn and see a woman in a track suit with short blonde hair, "is that while on her way to some really exciting celebration that the midget girl was putting on, she was texting and driving and crashed and was almost permanently paralyzed from the waist down. She was barely able to dance when she went to Nationals that year, but she pushed through it for the team."

"Wow," Dani said, glancing at Quinn. "Sounds hard."

"Welcome back, Tubbers, Sandbags. Who're you Fake-Blonde?" the woman asked. Dani guessed that this was Coach Sue, from the nicknames.

"Dani," Dani answered. "I'm Santana's girlfriend."

"Fake-Blonde?" Santana asked her coach. "You're losing your spark, coach."

"And technically, Quinn is a fake blonde, too," Dani piped up. Quinn scowled at her.

"Why does everyone always have to bring that up?" she groaned.

They left the school not too long after that, and they drove around a little more, talking and sharing stories and looking around Lima. Dani had to admit that it was actually nice. Quinn, although a bit arrogant and bitchy, was actually pleasant company. She could see how Quinn and Santana had been best friends once, even if they were also at each other's throats all the time.

That night, the three of them went with Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes to dinner, at Breadstix again of course. It was uneventful, while fun, until another blonde decided to show her face.

"Santana!" Brittany slurred suddenly as she stumbled over the table.

"What the hell, Britt are you drunk?" Santana asked, helping the taller girl sit down immediately. "You smell like vodka, Brittany, what's going on?"

"Well you see," Brittany slurred out. Then she blinked and looked around. "What were we talking about?"

"Why are you drunk?" Santana asked again as we all looked on.

"Oh right! Yeah so, when Quinn and I went to visit you a while back, I went to support Quinn because she said she wanted you. And then Dani was there and then when you guys came _here_ I found out that you were still with Dani and Quinn didn't care anymore and I realized that I _do_ care and well see I know you unofficially broke up with me, and I know that then I got with Sam and told you we were over, but now I think I realized that I think I still love you, Santana, and I miss our sweet lady kisses."

Santana gaped at the blonde, and Dani stiffened. Everyone else at the table was dead silent. Even a few people at different tables had gotten quiet listening to Brittany's rant. "Britt, I—"

"I _know_ you're with _Dani_, which is exactly why I went out with Puck and we got drunk and then he said I should go home, so I started walking but then I saw Breadstix and remembered that you were going here with everyone and I thought I should come tell you how I really feel, even though I know it's not going to change your mind at all or anything I just thought you should know. And now I'm going to leave because I know that when I go to sleep and wake up I'm going to feel really shitty so I should probably get it over with," Brittany finished, standing and hobbling towards the exit of the restaurant.

Mercedes immediately jumped up and helped hold up the blonde. "I'll take her home, guys."

"Are you sure, Mercedes, I can do it," Tina piped up.

"No, I got it," Mercedes insisted. "Carry on, I'll see you guys later."

Santana turned back so that she was sitting forward in her chair. She looked awestruck and confused. Dani wished she knew what the Latina was thinking.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," Santana said suddenly, standing and walking off. Dani glanced around the table, before standing as well and following the Latina.

She entered the bathroom after Santana, and found her looking into the mirror, a blank expression on her face. Dani carefully approached her. "Santana?"

Santana blinked a tear escaped one of her eyes. "What do I do?" she asked.

Dani felt herself get worried for a moment. She asked firmly, "What do you mean, Santana?"

The Latina gave her a sideways glance, before turning and grabbing her in a soft, loving hug. Like a reassurance. This wasn't affecting their relationship. When she pulled back, Santana sighed. "Two months ago, if Brittany had said that to me I would've taken her back in a heartbeat."

Dani waited patiently for Santana to continue.

"And now, I'm with you, and I'm more sure of us then I ever was of me and Britt. But that girl was my life for four years, and I don't want to see her hurt, but how do I not hurt her?" Santana asked, before repeating her original question, "What do I do?"

Dani took Santana's hands in her own and gently rubbed the back of them with her thumbs, soothingly. "She just needs time," Dani assured the Latina. "She's sad, she doesn't know what to do either. Like how you felt after she told you that you guys were over. All she needs is time."

"But she's still going to be hurting," Santana mumbled.

Dani gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look. "Were you hurting when Brittany left you?" Santana nodded. "Are you still hurting about it?" Santana shook her head. "She'll be fine, babe. Like I said, she needs time. And anything you say to her in apology will probably just feel like ripping open a closed wound."

"So what you're saying... is that if I try to say something to make her _not_ hurt, it'll just hurt her more?" Santana asked in a small voice that made Dani's heart ache. _How could anyone ever call this girl a bitch? She cares so much about her friends._

Dani nodded sadly. "It sucks that that's how it works, but trust me, leaving her alone for some time will help her. She'll accept that she can't be with you, and she'll move past it, and you guys will be able to be friends again."

"You think?" Santana asked.

Dani gave her a small smile. "Yes, I do."

Santana enveloped the blonde in another hug. "Thanks, Dani. I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Good thing we don't have to worry about that," Dani replied, holding her tighter. "I love you so much, Santana."

"I love you more," Santana argued. Dani laughed and rolled her eyes. Could Santana be any cuter?

* * *

**If you see what I mean when I said it was ehh to write? Idk, I always feel ehh about chapters so maybe I'm just being ehh.. okay yeah sorry I'm really tired and it's hard to write A/Ns when I'm tired.**

**I don't any of the stories mentioned about Santana, obvs... and I know that two of them mentioned Finn but without name and the one with Quinn's car accident I had to change to "some big celebration" or whatever.. cuz.. yeah.. *CRIES SOBS WEEPS***

**Lol my Coach Sylvester scene SUCKED okay don't even review and tell me it did cuz it definitely did. I just felt obligated to have her in there, and make a point of the fact that Dani is much too perfect for a horrible insult lol. I was planning on writing more in there, but I had no idea what to write because I SUCK at writing Sue.**

**Well I hope you liked it more than I did lol :) What would Quinn and Dani friendship name be lol? Quani? Duinn? lol...**

**Please review, or send me a PM to tell me what you thought :) or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**Goodnight lovelies!**


	21. Twenty-One

**A/N: Short little chapter for you guys :) Luckily the chapter I just wrote (Twenty-Seven) is a longer chapter :) Yay :) Some dancing in this chapter whoop yay dancing! I think it's a little better than the last chapter so I hope you guys like it! :D Pls note I had limited time to reread this cuz I need to sleep for school tomorrow :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

When they returned to the table, Rachel and Kurt were looking between them, their eyes clearly wondering what the two had discussed. Dani simply looked at them and tried to give them a reassuring look. Everything was okay.

"Well!" Tina piped up. "I think we all could use some alcohol now."

"There's some back at my dads' place, and they're out tonight," Rachel agreed.

"Sounds like a plan!" Quinn exclaimed. They'd already paid the ticket, so they all stood and started out of the building. Rachel fell in step with Dani and turned to the blonde.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked in a hushed voice, concerned.

"She doesn't want to hurt Brittany," Dani said with a sigh, "which is understandable. I think I got her into a better thought process now, though."

"Good," Rachel sighed out with a smile. Dani returned it before speeding up a bit and catching her girlfriend's hand. Santana gave her a grateful smile. The blonde leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

"Love you," she whispered, before pulling away but keeping their hands locked together.

"I love you, too," Santana said, her smile wider now.

They got into Rachel's dads' car, and Rachel drove them back to the house. Everyone immediately rushed in and into the basement, where there was a bar, a stage, and a large stereo.

"Who wants to pick the music?" Kurt called out.

"Me!" Dani exclaimed, moving over to the stereo and examining all of the CDs around it. She needed to pick something that she knew would finish cheering up her gorgeous girlfriend. Something sweet, but with energy...

"Hurry up, Dani, I gotta get my groove on!" Quinn exclaimed as the grabbed the bottle of tequila that Rachel had gotten out and poured herself a glass.

"Got it!" Dani exclaimed, inserting a CD that had the song she wanted on it.

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Hey! (eh)_

_Forever!_

_Hey! (eh)_

_Forever!_

Santana immediately recognized the song and beamed at her girlfriend, who danced her way over to the Latina jokingly.

_It's you! And me!_

_Moving at the speed of light,_

_Into eternity, yeah!_

_Tonight!_

_Is the night!_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy!_

Santana grabbed Dani's hand and twirled her around, eliciting a laugh from the blonde. Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Quinn were dancing playfully with one another, too.

_Feel the melody,_

_And the rhythm of the music around you!_

_Around you!_

_Ah, I'ma take you there!_

_I'ma take you there!_

_So don't be scared,_

_I'm right here,_

_Ready?_

Dani caught her arms around Santana's neck so that they were dancer slower than the actual pace of the song. They smiled radiantly at each other.

_We can go anywhere!_

_Go anywhere!_

_But first, it's your chance,_

_Take my hand,_

_Come with me!_

Dani sung along with the next part of the song, winking at the Latina in her arms.

_It's like I waited my whole life,_

_For this one night!_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor!_

_'Cause we only got one night!_

_Double your pleasure,_

_Double your fun!_

_And dance forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever! Forever!_

_Ever-ever-ever! Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever on the dance floor!_

Santana took over and sang to Dani this time.

_Feels like we're on another level! Oh! Ah!_

_Feels like our love's intertwined!_

_We can be two rebels!_

_Breaking the rules, me and you,_

_You and I!_

_All you gotta do is watch me!_

_Look what I can do with my feet!_

_Baby, feel the beat inside!_

_I'm drivin', you could take a front seat! (Front seat!)_

_Just need you to trust me! (Trust me!)_

_Girl, girl, girl!_

_It's like now!_

Santana and Dani separated to dance with their friends, but every other second they caught each other's glances. Dani could barely handle being in the same room as Santana without touching her, was that pathetic? Deciding it didn't really matter, she continued to dance and sing with her friends.

_It's like I waited my whole life,_

_For this one night!_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor!_

_'Cause we only got one night!_

_Double your pleasure,_

_Double your fun!_

_And dance forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever! Forever!_

_Ever-ever-ever! Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever on the dance floor!_

Dani found herself in Santana's arms again, and she sighed complacently, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as the next part of the song played.

_It's a long way down,_

_So high off the ground!_

_Sending for an angel,_

_To bring me your heart!_

_Girl where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone!_

_Gazing in your eyes got me singing,_

_What a beautiful lady,_

_No ifs, ands or maybes!_

_I'm releasing my heart,_

_And it's feeling amazing,_

_There's no one else that matters,_

_You love me!_

_And I won't let you fall girl!_

_Let you fall girl, ohh! Oh! Ooh!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_I won't let you fall! Let you fall! Let you fall! Ohh... ohh..._

"C'mon lovebirds, dance with us!" Tina exclaimed suddenly, and Santana laughed and pulled away from the blonde carefully. Dani just rolled her eyes and smiled, happy to be here with her girlfriend and her friends.

_Yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah..._

_It's like!_

_It's like I waited my whole life,_

_For this one night!_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor!_

_'Cause we only got one night!_

_Double your pleasure,_

_Double your fun!_

_And dance forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever! Forever!_

_Ever-ever-ever! Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever-ever-ever!_

_Forever on the dance floor!_

_Oh! Oh! Ooh! Ohh! Yeah! Forever! Ever! Ever!_

_Forever! Ever! Ohh!_

The girls, and Kurt, all cheered loudly at the end of the song. The next song came on and Santana pulled Dani away from the others as they danced. There was a little washing machine and dryer in a separated corner, with a wall blocking part of it from the rest of the basement.

Santana pushed Dani against up against this wall now, grabbing her lips in a kiss that got very heated, very quickly. Dani was positive that her makeup was going to be messed up after this, and whether the others caught them making out or not, it would evident by their swollen lips. She got lost in Santana's kiss, though, and wasn't really thinking about anything else.

"Oh come on, can you two not go a couple hours without making out?" Rachel groaned. Santana pulled away from Dani, grinning. Dani just smirked at the brunette.

"Guess not," she piped up. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you don't plan on having sex in the guest bed," she muttered.

"We won't," Dani said with a chuckle. "We'd keep everyone else up."

Rachel shuddered and walked back over to the others, who were laughing at the conversation between Rachel and the couple.

When it started to get late, Quinn and Tina crashed in the basement, and Kurt went to his pullout couch. Rachel went upstairs to crash in her room, and Santana and Dani went to the guest bedroom. "Hey, babe," Dani said quietly, "I think I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay," Santana replied, and Dani entered the nice bathroom. She turned on the water so that it was warm, despite the fact that she could probably use a cold shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the water. She closed her eyes as she began to wash off her face and hair.

She heard the bathroom door open and close, and then someone step into the shower with her. She felt Santana's body become flush with hers. Dani sighed as the feeling, and Santana pressed a sweet kiss to Dani's bare shoulder under the water. "Rachel never said we couldn't have sex in here," she husked.

Dani giggled as Santana kissed along her shoulders and her neck, and her hands traced over Dani's abs. "Babe, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Don't tell me you're not as horny as I am," Santana said in a low voice. Dani turned around in Santana's arms, and the Latina's hands immediately moved to the blonde's ass.

"Babe, you and I are probably the sole people in the world that cannot have quiet sex," Dani said, with a roll of her eyes. "We've been over this."

Santana hooked her lips onto Dani's pulse point and sucked the soft skin. Dani found herself already moaning. Santana whispered, "See, all you have to do is keep it at that volume, and the water will cover up the sound. The beauty of showers."

"I'm not sure that'll work," Dani said, but found herself moaning again as Santana brought her hands up to Dani's breasts and squeezed. She slid one of them down slowly across Dani's abs and down along her thigh. Dani couldn't take it anymore. "Fine," she moaned out, "Santana I need you!"

"Shh," Santana hushed her in a low, sexy voice. She ran her fingers up the blonde's thighs, and Dani whimpered at the tease.

"Santana," she moaned out quietly.

As soon as Santana touched her, Dani bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. She can't say she was completely successful, but she was quieter than normal, which was good.

She sighed and felt amazing when Santana finished. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" Santana asked sexily.

Dani connected their lips and pushed Santana lightly against the shower wall. She wanted to please Santana like she'd just pleased her, since she knew how horny the Latina was.

She kissed down Santana's neck, over her collarbone, down the middle of her chest. She sucked the skin carefully, yet forcefully. She licked over Santana's abs, enjoying how toned her girlfriend was. "Dani," Santana moaned out.

"Hey, if I had to be quiet, so do you," she said in a hushed voice, slowly making her way further down her girlfriend's body. It was Santana's turn to let out a whimper and bite her lip as Dani began her magic.

Dani was actually surprised that Santana had let out an accidental scream or yelp, and rewarded her with a sweet kiss on the lips afterward. "I guess we've just proven that in a shower, we can indeed be quiet," Dani whispered against Santana's lips.

"I guess so," the Latina breathed out. "I think I'm ready to hit the pillow, though."

Dani chuckled and turned off the water, which had gotten cold by now. They stepped out of the shower and toweled off before picking up their clothing and tossing it into their suitcases.

They slipped into some simple undergarments before crawling into bed and bringing their bodies flush with one another again. Dani found herself spooning the Latina, her arms wrapped protectively around her.

It was a few moments after they laid down that Santana whispered, "Dani... thank you."

Dani smiled. "No need to thank me, baby. You've supported me through so much, why shouldn't I return the favor every now and then? We're in a relationship, after all."

"I know, but you always know exactly what to do and say," Santana said quietly.

Dani tightened her grip on the Latina in her arms, wanting to feel even closer to her. She didn't want to ever, _ever _let go. She loved this girl with all of her heart, every last piece of it.

"I just... I know we say it to each other all of the time, but Dani I would literally be lost without you. I have no idea what I would do if I didn't have you to hold me every night. I just... I don't know," Santana sighed out. "I love you more than words can describe."

"I love you too, babe," Dani breathed out. "With all of my heart."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a Review, or a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Love to hear y'all's feedback! I know it's not very long so it may be hard to review, but try maybe? They make my day :)**

**Song was Forever by Chris Brown :) If you haven't heard it, go listen to it! :D**

**Thank you so much you guys for getting me to 351 followers today! Thank you for making my day :)**

**No time for extra words, I need to get to sleep!**

**Goodnight loves!**


	22. Twenty-Two

**A/N: Longer chapter for you lovely readers! Beforehand, I kinda sorta make fun of the way the actual show Glee works, but trust me, it's my favorite show and it's just kinda funny... you'll see what I mean when you read it :D**

**THANK YOU to every single one of you who fav/follow/review this story. Every email I get from a follow or favorite lights up my face, and every review helps make my day so much better. Today my day could've been horrible, and you'll know why if you follow me on Twitter, but all of y'all's reviews on the last chapter and the tweets I got throughout the day helped me push through and make the day great. Thank you so much :***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Dani and Santana were somehow the first ones up at ten in the morning. They dressed and made their way quietly downstairs. "Put on some coffee," Santana grumbled.

"Lazy," Dani responded, making her way over the coffee machine as Santana sat herself down on a barstool.

"You love me anyway," Santana pointed out.

"Somehow, yes," Dani teased, and Santana just smiled cockily.

There was knock on the front door, and Santana groaned, standing and trudging over. She opened it to reveal Mercedes.

"You just got back?" Dani asked quietly, remembering that Kurt was asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, Britt was a total mess," Mercedes answered, sighing and frowning. "Had to get her lots of water and painkillers this morning, but last night she wouldn't stop hurling so I stayed with her. It's a miracle that girl didn't get alcohol poisoning."

Santana narrowed her eyes, and Dani quickly brought her girlfriend a mug of coffee. As she handed it to her, she gave Santana's other hand a squeeze. Santana smiled gratefully and took a long drink of the hot drink.

"Everyone else still asleep?" Mercedes asked, her voice quiet.

"As far as I know. I think Mr. and Mr. Berry are still out at wherever they went out of town last night. Haven't seen anyone else up," Dani commented. Mercedes nodded, understanding.

Then Kurt came trudging into the kitchen from the living room. "Coffee," he grumbled. Dani immediately poured him a mug.

"I feel like I'm on coffee duty," she joked, and then Tina and Quinn also came in.

"Well then give us some," Tina demanded. Dani chuckled and poured them both some coffee, handing it off the them. She then poured herself a mug and seated herself on the bar stood next to Santana. Rachel could get her own coffee.

When Rachel came downstairs, she looked pointedly at Santana and Dani. "You know, I think of the neighbors have some teenage kids that were having a party or something, because I heard some weird loud noises last night. Did you guys hear them?"

Dani felt her cheeks flush red. So much for being quiet. "I didn't hear anything," Quinn piped up, clearly not understanding what Rachel was insinuating. At least that meant only Rachel heard since she was on the third floor.

"Me either," Kurt grumbled, taking a long drink of his coffee. Rachel had already seen Dani's blush and just shook her head and poured herself some coffee. "Dani, Santana, please wash my dads' sheets before we leave."

"They're not dirty," Santana said with a shrug. "We took a shower before we slept on them."

Rachel shuddered. "Please sanitize the shower and the sheets."

Quinn caught on. "Oh my god," she said with a laugh.

Dani just looked down at her coffee to hide her blush. She usually wasn't embarrassed by this stuff, but she'd been sure they were quiet enough for no one to hear.

"Seriously, you guys couldn't wait one more night?" Kurt asked, before adding a muffled, "Sex addicts..."

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't been clinging to Blaine all weekend and going at it," Santana admitted.

"He had to go out of town this weekend for a family thing. He had to leave halfway through our mall trip yesterday morning," Kurt admitted sadly.

Dani gave him a sympathetic look, but the conversation moved on quickly. "So, you're all leaving tonight?" Tina asked, looking around at her friends.

"Yep, we're on the flight to New York at eight tonight," Rachel said, looking at Kurt, Santana and Dani.

"I've got to get on a freaking long train ride to New Haven at eight, too, and it's going to take _forever_," she grumbled.

"I've got a plane to LA at five," Mercedes added.

Tina frowned. "Well, you guys know I got into NYU, right?"

"Really?" Rachel asked. "When did you start planning that?"

"Right before the deadline," Tina admitted. "But I made it, and I'll be there in the fall!"

"That's great, Tina! You living in a dorm?" Mercedes asked.

Tina nodded, and Rachel's nose scrunched up. "Ugh, I tried that when I started at NYADA. It was horrible, oh my gosh."

"Well, hopefully it won't be too bad. I got a first year scholarship, but to use it I have to be living on campus," Tina explained with a sigh.

"Well, at least in a couple months, you'll be able to see us all of the time," Kurt piped up.

"Yeah, true," Tina agreed with a smile.

"And I won't live too far away either," Quinn said with a smile.

"I, on the other hand, will live across the country. But y'all better make time to visit me since I already came and visited y'all!" Mercedes exclaimed. "No way am I going to be left out of your guys' lives just because I don't live up north east!"

"Of course, Mercedes," Tina said with an eye roll.

"Like you would let us exclude you at all," Santana pointed out.

"Anyone want some breakfast?" Dani asked since it had been quiet for a moment.

"Ooh, yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "You guys should make pancakes again!"

"Why can't we ever have a normal breakfast like cereal?" Santana groaned. "We always have pancakes, or eggs, or toast."

"Those are normal breakfasts, Santana," Quinn said, quirking an eyebrow. "Cereal is for lazy asses."

"Yes, I am lazy," Santana agreed.

"It's not like you have to do anything, Santana, I'm going to make it," Dani said with a roll of her eyes. She was going through the cabinets and the fridge to get the things that she needed.

Dani turned around to Rachel. "Rach, you're vegan right?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"Well... you do realize that those pancakes we made at your place that one time weren't vegan... right?" Dani said, only just realizing it herself.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! Ew! Okay, I'm having toast."

"I still want pancakes, so start cooking!" Quinn joked. Dani chuckled and continued to get everything ready to make.

The conversation continued behind the blonde as she made the pancakes, and when she was done she brought a big plate of them onto the table. Mercedes helpfully put plates, forks and napkins around the table and everyone began to dig in immediately, aside from Rachel who ate her toast quietly.

"We doing anything today?" Santana asked when she finished her pancakes.

"I'm going to go hang out with Sam for a little bit. We're gonna catch up a bit," Mercedes replied.

"You know he's sort of dating a sophomore in college, right?" Tina confirmed.

"Yes, I know, Tina. And I meant what I said, we're going to catch up," Mercedes told her firmly.

"I'm going to hang out with Puck," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "Not sure exactly what we're doing, but I swear if he tries to get me in bed with him—"

"Oh come on, Tubbers, we all know that at the end of senior year you told him that you loved him," Santana cut in.

Quinn scowled at Santana. "I wasn't, and I'm not. I was just a confused teenager, alright? If I had been in love with him, I probably would have hooked up with him at Mr. Shue's wedding, huh?"

"Okay, we do not need to bring that up," Dani piped up.

"Just trying to prove a point here," Quinn said, still glaring at Santana.

"I think I'm hanging out with Unique and Marley," Tina told the group to stop any confrontation.

"That leaves us four," Kurt said.

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn all left after breakfast, leaving Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Dani with nothing to do. They'd hung out with everyone that they cared to, and they'd seen everyone on Friday. Rachel had seen her parents, Kurt had apparently stopped and saw his before they had gone to the mall the previous day, and Santana and Dani had gone to the Lopez residence.

To fill their boredom, they once again went to McKinley, which was once again open during the summer on a weekend day, and went to the Auditorium. "It's bigger than my school auditorium was," Dani commented as they entered it. "Not that I went in mine very often. It was locked up except when a class or some sort of performance was going on in it."

"We should sing something," Kurt said, "all of us. On the stage."

"What should we sing?" Dani asked.

"Something upbeat," Santana piped up. "Or that we can dance to."

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

Dani smiled as a good song came to her mind, she climbed up onto the stage and started singing.

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!"_

Somehow, music to the song started playing behind Dani, but she shrugged it off as Rachel sang the next part and got onto the stage.

_"Call up all our friends,_

_Go hard this weekend,_

_For no damn reason,_

_I don't think we'll ever change!"_

Then Kurt joined in as well.

_"Meet you at the spot,_

_Half past ten o'clock,_

_We don't ever stop,_

_And we're never gonna change!"_

Santana joined in, and Dani took her hand as she walked up the steps onto the stage.

_"Say! Won't you stay forever?_

_Stay... if you stay forever,_

_Hey, we can stay forever young!"_

They all sang together for the next part.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street,_

_Yelling kiss my ass!_

_I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that!_

_When the sun's coming up we'll be raising our cups,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!"_

Suddenly, Tina, Unique and Marley came into the auditorium and joined them singing. Dani immediately got a little confused as to why they were here, but she realized if the doors of the school were unlocked during the summer, it would make sense that they might just come hang out in the choir room or something.

Man, this school was weird.

_"Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!_

_Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!"_

Santana leaned over to Dani and whispered, "Don't question the music or the random arrivals, I swear to god this used to happen every freaking day."

Dani just nodded, still a little confused, and continued soloing the next part.

_"We live like rock stars!_

_Dance on every bar!_

_This is who we are!_

_I don't think we'll ever change!"_

Rachel and Santana sang the next part together.

_"They say just grow up!_

_But they don't know us!_

_We don't give nothin'!_

_And we're never gonna change!"_

Suddenly, Puck and Quinn came in through the other side of the auditorium singing and walking towards the stage. _What the hell,_ Dani thought to herself. This used to happen everyday at school? Man it was like the Glee Club had some sort of mind connection.

_"Say! Won't you stay forever!_

_Stay, if you stay forever!_

_Hey! We can stay forever young!"_

Everyone joined together on stage and belted out the chorus.

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street,_

_Yelling kiss my ass!_

_I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that!_

_When the sun's coming up we'll be raising our cups,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!"_

Kurt sang out the next part.

_"Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!_

_Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!"_

Then, somehow, Sam walked into the auditorium singing the next part softly.

_"Say... won't you stay forever?_

_Stay... if you stay forever..._

_Hey... we can stay forever young!"_

Mercedes, of course, followed him in belting out the next word.

_"Ohh!"_

Everyone else echoed out the chorus again.

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street,_

_Yelling kiss my ass!_

_I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that!_

_When the sun's coming up we'll be raising our cups,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!_

_Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!_

_Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!_

Everyone else let Santana, Dani, Rachel and Kurt sing the last line together, since they'd started the song.

_Oh whoa! Oh whoa!_

_Here's to never growing up!_

Everyone cheered and clapped. "Why are all of you guys here?" Rachel asked the others.

"We didn't have anywhere else to hang out and we heard you guys singing when we walked near the auditorium," Marley said for her, Tina and Unique.

"Same," Puck piped up.

"Sam and I thought where better to catch up than the choir room, but we heard singing and couldn't resist," Mercedes answered.

"You all are insane," Dani insisted with a shake of her head.

The time somehow flew by, and soon it was six in the evening and Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Dani were getting into the car with LeRoy and Hiram to head to the airport.

Although everyone was saying goodbyes and such, Dani was happy to going back home, where she and Santana could be back in their own little piece of the world. She could tell that her girlfriend and friends were also happy. No matter that they had come from Ohio, New York was their home now, just like it was Dani's even though she was from Iowa.

Dani fell asleep on the plane, her head on Santana's shoulder. It wasn't a long flight though, so she was being woken up not too long later and they left the plane with their bags.

Santana and Dani split from the other two and went to Dani's car. They quickly made their way to the apartment, eager to be home.

"Did you have fun, babe?" Dani asked Santana, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad we went," she said. Dani smiled back at her. If Santana was happy, she was happy.

"Me too, it was nice to meet everyone," Dani agreed. "Also, it was nice to meet the nicer side of Quinn."

"Pft, that girl is always a bitch," Santana said with a snort. Dani smirked.

They got to the apartment soon, and got out of the car, pulling all of their stuff into the building with them. They went up the stairs and into their home, which had that new smell since they hadn't been there in a few days.

Dani immediately dropped her bags and fell onto the couch, tired. "It feels so good to be home!"

"I'm still not used to that," Santana commented as she approached the couch. "Home."

"Well get used to it, babe," Dani commanded, sticking her tongue out at the Latina.

Dani lifted her head so that her girlfriend could sit, and then let her head back down on Santana's lap. Santana absent mindedly played with Dani's hair and Dani closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Then Santana asked quietly, "Are you going to dye your hair again since the color is coming out?"

"Mm, probably," Dani hummed out, her eyes still closed. "Why? You like it blond right?"

"Of course I do, love. I was just curious," Santana promised. Dani smiled complacently and then felt herself getting very drowsy. She figured she should suggest that they go to bed, but she was drifting off to sleep too quickly, and soon, she was out completely.

Dani woke up the next morning on the couch, with Santana's front pressed against her back. She was very near the edge of the couch, but Santana's arm was wrapped firmly and protectively around her torso.

The blonde sighed happily and carefully turned herself around in the small space, finding her nose bumping with Santana's. The sleeping Latina's face was gorgeous, and Dani carefully lifted a hand to Santana's cheek and stroked it lovingly. She pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips, before carefully climbing off of the couch.

It was Monday, and Santana and Dani both had to work that afternoon, so they didn't have to be anywhere for a while.

Dani put on some coffee and took out some cereal and milk and poured two bowls. When both things were done, she carefully carried it all to the couch and nudged Santana's foot.

The Latina groaned, and curled her legs up before sitting up. "Morning, babe," Dani said quietly as she sat where Santana's feet had been, facing the opposite side of the couch. Santana turned herself so that she was facing Dani, and they both stretched out their legs so that they were kind of tangled together.

Dani handed Santana her cereal and coffee, and the Latina beamed. "You made cereal."

Dani shrugged, smiling and rolling her eyes playfully. "But only because I know tonight you're going to make something Latin for dinner, right?" she teased.

Santana groaned. "Hell no."

Dani pouted, setting her cereal in her lap and taking a bite of it. "Please?" she whined, batting her eyelashes at the Latina, who rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to work," Santana said. "I used to cook with my Abuela, and I just... I haven't really cooked since then."

"Ahh," Dani responded in understanding. "Well, I bet if you cook and I help you, then I'll be able to distract you from thinking of your Abuela."

Santana smirked. "Doesn't that mean you'd be cooking?"

"Oh, I don't mind cooking," Dani said. "I just don't know how to make any of the stuff you can make."

Santana sighed and was silent for a moment as she took a few more bites of her cereal and drank some of her coffee. "Fine, but it'll probably be a one time thing. It just brings back too many memories."

Dani frowned. "I'll make a deal with you," she decided. Santana quirked up an eyebrow. "If I make your cooking experience good enough, you're not allowed to let your past with your Abuela hold you back anymore. How about that?"

Santana sighed, "Dani—"

"No, don't 'Dani' me," Dani snapped lightly. "Babe, if you stopped doing everything you ever did with your Abuela, I bet that would take a lot of things out of your life. You can't let memories with her hold you back. And anyway, I'm sure she'll eventually come around, okay? So let's try my deal, okay?"

Dani stared at Santana's eyes, and the Latina sighed again. "Fine. But it won't work."

Dani beamed at her girlfriend. "I wouldn't be too sure, babe!"

* * *

**So rereading this, I was trying to think of why it felt like I wrote this just a week ago... when I realized... that I did. ._. I update so fast in this story omg.**

**The song was Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. If you haven't heard it, go listen :) Lol did you see how I was making fun of Glee? A) the fact that Tina didn't apply to college until right before the deadline. B) the entire singing on stage scene. I mean, how does that happen? Whether it's on stage or in the hallway, it's like "Oh oh oh, my Glee radar is going off I must run halfway across the school to join in this song that I somehow have heard and have memorized even though it's from the 80s and no one knows it okay let's do this LAA".**

**Sorry I'm really hyper but yea basically.**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review, send me a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and let me know! I love to hear your feedback!**

**I'm almost at 200 reviews, and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I can't believe you all like this story so much... Also, was doing some FF research... if you type "dantana" in the search bar, and narrow it to Glee, romance, and english... my story is the only one over 50k words ._. hehe. :) All you other writers better catch up, I'm running out of things to read :D**

**Heh :) I've read lots of Dantana stories I think some of them have been written by you guys. If you have written one and haven't gotten a review from me, tell me the title and I'll read and review! :D**

**I'm sorry for hogging your time! Goodnight lovely readers! Please don't forget to review! :)**


	23. Twenty-Three

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter :D First of all, I would like to say... I am probably one of the worst cooks ever. I can make like 3 foods that require actual cooking. So, if my cooking scene stuff sounds absolutely horrible, that's why. I got the recipe online so... don't judge that either :P**

**If fans of this story had a name (e.g. Gleeks, Tributes etc etc), what would it be? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

That afternoon, Dani and Santana headed to work together, but it was surprisingly busy for a Monday afternoon and they didn't get to talk much. As their shift drew to a close, Dani got increasingly excited about her girlfriend cooking dinner later.

Dani had always been a sucker for Spanish and Latin foods, but she never really got to eat it since she usually ordered takeout or just bought cheap food from the grocery store. Santana's mom had made some delicious food, and Dani was sure that Santana would be able to make it, too.

When the shift was over, Santana dragged Dani down a couple blocks to a small, cheap grocery store. Despite how the Latina was trying to seem annoyed that she was doing this, her excitement was visible in her eyes.

"So, what do we need to buy?" Dani asked as Santana pulled something up on her phone. She began to list out the things they needed for whatever it was that Santana was going to make, and the two ran around the store gathering it all up in a basket.

Chicken breasts, plum tomatoes, onions, dried red chile, unsalted peanuts, garlic, tortillas and chicken broth. The other few items they needed were already at the apartment. Dani asked Santana multiple times what it was they were going to eat, but the Latina refused to tell her.

They purchased the food and quickly walked home and climbed the steps up to their apartment. "Alright," Santana said as they set down the bags on the counter. "I need oil and a pan."

Dani's lips quirked up in a smile. She could tell that Santana loved this already, getting to be in charge in the kitchen. She didn't look upset or anything, and Dani hoped that meant she wasn't going to be thinking too much of her Abuela.

The blonde grabbed the oil and a pan, and Santana poured some of the oil into the pan and put it on the stove. She turned on the fire and put the chicken in with the oil, and Dani sat herself up on the counter, watching the Latina. "Can't you _please_ tell me what we're going to eat?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Santana insisted. She playfully picked up a wooden spoon and lightly hit Dani's leg with it. "Come down from the counter."

"Make me," Dani returned, wiggling her eyebrows, and spreading her legs a little apart.

Santana smirked. "Wanky."

Dani sat in silence for a bit as Santana added water to the chicken and simmered it, then removed the lid and let it finish cooking. When the Latina started moving about the kitchen again, Dani decided it was too quiet.

"We need music," Dani declared. She hopped down from the counter and went to the stereo by her TV, grabbing her phone and plugging it in. "What should we listen to?"

"What do you want to listen to?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked _you_," Dani stretched out, rolling her eyes playfully as she scrolled through her hundreds of songs. "Ooh found one!"

The beginning music gave the song away and Santana beamed from where she was in the kitchen as Dani slowly made her way back over, swaying her hips as the words started.

_Hit the beat, take it to the verse now!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I love you..._

_But I gotta stay true..._

_My morals got me on my knees,_

_I'm begging please,_

_Stop playing games!_

Dani started singing along.

_I don't know what this is,_

_But you got me good,_

_Just like you knew you would!_

_I don't know what you do,_

_But you do it well!_

_I'm under your spell!_

As Dani continued to sing the song, Santana laughed and danced as she cut up some of the other ingredients and put them in the pan after removing the chicken.

_You got me begging you for mercy!_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy!_

_Why won't you release me?_

_I said release... me!_

Dani grabbed Santana's hand and twirled her around, and they both sang the next part.

_Now you think that I..._

_Will be something on the side..._

_But you got to understand,_

_That I need a man,_

_Who take my hand!_

_Yes I do!_

_I don't know what this is,_

_But you got me good,_

_Just like you knew you would!_

_I don't know what you do,_

_But you do it well!_

_I'm under your spell!_

_You got me begging you for mercy!_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy!_

_Why won't you release me?_

_I said you better release... me!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

Santana stopped singing and stirred up the things in the pan, while Dani hopped up on to the counter again and continued to sing.

_I'm begging you for mercy,_

_Just why won't you,_

_Release me?_

_I'm begging you for mercy..._

_You got me begging!_

_You got me begging!_

_You got me begging!_

_Mercy,_

_Why won't you release me?_

_I'm begging you for mercy!_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy... yeah, yeah!_

_I'm begging you for mercy!_

_I'm begging you for mercy!_

_I'm begging you for mercy!_

_I'm begging you for mercy,_

_Why won't you release me?_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Break it down!_

_You got me begging you for mercy,_

_You got me begging,_

_Down on my knees,_

_I said you got me begging,_

_Begging you for mercy..._

_You got me begging..._

The song ended and Dani looked down at the food that was in the pan as another song came on. "So that goes with the chicken?" Dani asked, still curious as to what they were going to eat, and noting the peppers, tomatoes and peanuts that were mixed in with some other things.

"Yep," Santana answered as she stood above the pan. She was looking at it critically, and Dani found it amusing to watch. Finally, the Latina took the pan and poured the mixture of vegetables and peanuts in to a bowl and used a stick mixer that she had gotten out while Dani was turning on the music.

She blended up the stuff, making an smooth sauce, before putting the chicken back on the stove and pouring the sauce over it. "It should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Now that I know what it is, can you just tell me the name?" Dani asked, batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend.

"It's called Pollo Encacahuatado," Santana said, her voice switching over to her sexy Spanish accent.

Dani's eyes widened as she smiled. She loved hearing her girlfriend speak Spanish. "Sounds yummy," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Santana rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You know how to cook anything fancy?" Santana asked the blonde. "Because I think you should cook something next time."

"I do cook things," Dani teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Eggs and bacon and toast and sandwiches don't count," Santana declared, laughing.

Dani shrugged. "I can cook stuff I guess but nothing fancy. I used to help my mom in the kitchen sometimes. She mostly made the same foods over and over again though, and they were simple and kind of boring."

Santana nodded in understanding. "This really isn't fancy either."

"It's fancy to me," Dani pointed out, shrugging and chuckling. "Plus I love Spanish and Latin foods... like they're my favorite kinds of foods."

"Really?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Dani answered with a wide smile.

"Noted." Santana chuckled and glanced at the clock on the oven. It had been almost ten minutes. She put the tortillas in the microwave for about twenty seconds and then pulled them out nice and hot. Dani got off the counter and grabbed two plates and set them by the stove as Santana turned off the fire and used a fork to put one chicken breast on each plate.

Then they each put a couple tortillas on their plate and took them to the table. "Try it," Santana told her excitedly.

Dani felt satisfied and accomplished as she took a bite of the chicken. She practically moaned at the taste. "This is _amazing_!"

Santana beamed and started eating as well. Neither of them spoke as they devoured their food hungrily. It was probably one of the best things that Dani had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

When Dani was done, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you, that was perfect, babe."

Santana blushed and bit her lip. "No problem."

"So, about that deal we made..."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Santana gave in, waving her hand. "It was fun cooking with you and I'm not going to let my past drag me down."

Dani grinned. "You're so cute, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm cute? Have you _seen_ yourself?"

"Yes, yes I have," Dani responded. She jumped up from the chair and unplugged her phone from the speakers, cutting off the music that they hadn't been listening to anyway. She gave her girlfriend a sly smile. "So, what should we do tonight, love?"

Santana sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Mm, I think I could use some dessert," the Latina answered, smirking.

Dani set her phone down on the table and turned her back toward Santana. She walked towards their bedroom door, and as she walked, she discarded her top, follow by her skirt. Then she unclasped her bra and let it drop the ground as well.

She reached the door and turned, in just her black, lacy underwear, back to where Santana was just sitting at the table, gaping at the blonde. Dani gave her an expectant look. "Aren't you coming, babe?"

She turned back towards the door and opened it, stepping into the bedroom and removing her underwear finally. She heard Santana moving towards her. Dani stopped walking when she stood just next to her bed, and turned to find Santana's lips clash with hers.

Santana's hands were on Dani's shoulders, then tracing over her chest and her breasts, causing Dani to shudder at the contact. The Latina's hands moved around to Dani's bare back, down and around to her stomach, and then back around to her ass.

Dani wanted to touch Santana's bare skin, and she forcefully pulled on the clothing that she was still wearing for whatever reason. Santana pulled back and helped the blonde take off her shirt, bra, skirt and underwear, all in about ten seconds.

Their bodies molded together, their hands roaming. Dani felt her nipples harden as her breasts pressed flush against Santana's. Dani moaned as Santana moved her lips down to the pulse point on her neck, sucking and nipping at the perfect skin.

"You are so flawless, babe," Santana whispered out hotly as she continued to suck and nip along Dani's collarbone. Dani was breathing quickly, and felt Santana pushing her against the bed. Dani lowered herself down and Santana straddled her.

Santana's pupils were huge, and Dani knew hers were as well. The Latina moved her mouth down to Dani's breasts, teasing her with sloppy kisses around them before moving her way to the nipple. Dani's hands were tangled in Santana's hair as the girl moved lower and lower until she was making Dani breathe faster and moan louder and even scream at one point.

Dani fell against the mattress when Santana moved back up to her face. "Mm, you're the tastiest dessert I've ever had."

"Well I should hope so," Dani managed to say through her heavy, uneven breaths.

Santana took Dani's hand and began placing light, sweet kisses on each of her fingers and knuckles. Dani's breathing evened out and she turned her head to where her girlfriend was still kissing her fingers with feathery kisses. "How the hell are you so adorable and sexy at the same time?" Dani whined playfully.

Santana grinned, and they grabbed each other soft embrace. Their fronts were flush with each other's, and Santana's face was buried in Dani's neck. "I love you,' Santana muttered.

"Good, because I love you, too," Dani replied happily.

The rest of June went by quickly. Dani and Santana filled their nights with singing and dancing, cuddling and love making. Maribel had gotten Dani's number from Santana and, after hearing about how Dani's parents weren't much in the blonde's life, decided to become a motherly figure for her. They spoke relatively often, and it felt good for Dani to have a mom like figure again.

It was the second Tuesday of July, a week before Santana's birthday, when Dani realized that she didn't have a present for her girlfriend. She became suddenly a bit distressed at this realization, since she didn't have much money at the time to spend on material things. She knew that Santana wouldn't care if she didn't get a present on her birthday, but Dani wanted to get her something.

She was on the phone with Maribel around lunch time on that Tuesday, thinking in the back of her mind about what she would get her girlfriend. Then, the older Latina asked, "Do you have a present for mi mija?"

Dani frowned. "No... I'm sort of tight with money right now."

"Good!" Maribel exclaimed.

Dani's face twisted in confusion. "Good?"

"Santana's Abuela thought it would be nice if you two got away from New York a bit and away from the everyday happenings of your life. So, me and Pablo decided to put some money together to get you and Santana down to the beach in Florida!" Maribel exclaimed. "The trip is for August, but I don't see why you can't give the plane tickets and resort reservation to Santana for her birthday."

"That's amazing, Maribel! Seriously, it would be amazing! But isn't that more of a present from you and less from me?" Dani asked, putting her free hand against her hip. She was standing in the back room of the diner, where she always took her lunch breaks when none of her friends were working.

"She's not going to think like that, sweetie. The surprise will be like the present. It'll be from all of us, yeah?" Maribel suggested kindly.

Dani smiled widely. "That's perfect. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, sweetie! Good thing you agreed, too, because the tickets and resort reservation information will be arriving in your mail within the next few days," Maribel said with a chuckle. "Pablo knew you would agree, so we sent it yesterday."

"Well, be sure to tell him and Santana's Abuela thank you," Dani said kindly. "I think Santana will really be happy about this."

"I _know_ she will," Maribel agreed, sounding as though she was smiling. "Ah, I need to go now. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," Dani agreed with a smile. "Bye!"

She hung up the phone and sighed, smiling. And there went her dilemma about the present. Dani could not wait to see her girlfriend's reaction to the present, especially once she heard that it was her Abuela's idea in the first place. That was going to probably make her cry happy tears, which was fine with Dani as long as she was happy.

Beach resort vacation with Santana? Perfection.

* * *

**Oooh ooh yes. Yes, Dantana is going on a beach resort vacation in Florida.**

**Song was Mercy by Duffy! If you don't know it, look it up and listen to it! It's awesome :D**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Why don't you leave me a quick lil review, or shoot me a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ?! :D I love hearing from you guys! I think I've gotten like 5 PMs from different people regarding the story, and plenty of amazing reviews! Six more to 200! :D I'll do like I did for 150... my 200th reviewer will get a sweet little mention in my next A/N :)**

**Fun fact!**

**For the chapters that take place in the beach resort in Florida... well see, I've been to Florida multiple times, and been on the beach, but I've never stayed in a resort there, so I didn't know exactly how to write it. So the way I wrote the layout of the resort and beach is actually going to be based off of a resort I stayed at on a beach in Belize :P Hehe.**

**The raw story (w/o A/Ns) is almost 80k words! I can't believe what this story has grown into!**

**I'm gonna make this a little longer, sorry. If you want to stop reading this, feel free, but I wanna say something :D**

**When I started writing this, I didn't have a name or any real ideas for the story. I had Dani + Santana in NY and Dani becomes a singer. That's it. But as I wrote it, it developed itself. I posted the first chapter when I'd finished chapter 7, and that was when I knew I was going to go on and on and on with this.**

**I'll let you in on some of my future plans... when I finish the main "When Dreams Come True", I'll likely change all these chapters to "Part One-Twenty-Three", and then I'll make a Part Two... what will Part Two be, you wonder? You shall see, if it gets carried through with... :P**

**Sorry for hogging your time! Thank you so much for your support! I love you all! Goodnight! :D**


	24. Twenty-Four

**A/N: Here's twenty-four for y'all! I can't believe I just finished thirty. It's been like a month and a half since I started writing, and I've already got so much written! Also, can't believe that in the 37 days that this has been up on this site, it's gotten this much success.**

**Speaking of which! My 200th reviewer, and I checked this multiple times so I wouldn't get it wrong, was TroubleMaker30 ! Whoop whoop yay! Thanks for reviewing, all of you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani and Santana were busy with different things for the next week. Dani had promised to spend a full day with her sister, which they did on Thursday, and the other days, Dani and Santana had separate shifts and didn't really see each other until nighttime. Dani _hated_ the separation. First reason, she hardly saw Santana. Second reason, they always came home tired and that meant _no sex._

Dani wasn't a sex addict or anything, just a Santana addict, and she felt deprived.

Luckily, on the next Tuesday morning, on Santana's birthday, Dani woke up before her girlfriend. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom before going into the kitchen. She quickly and quietly took out a vase she had under one of the cabinets, since she was pretty sure the Latina wouldn't look under there. It had beautiful roses in it, and Dani had bought them the previous day for her girlfriend's birthday.

She set them in the middle of the table and then tiptoed back into the bedroom, where Santana was, of course, still asleep. Dani had decided that the first thing that was going to happen this morning was morning sex, because she was sure that considering how horny she was, Santana would be just as, if not more, horny.

Dani laid herself down back next to Santana, who was twenty years old today. Dani's twentieth birthday was going to be in September, but she was honestly more excited about Santana's. She was _super_ excited to give her the present. She couldn't wait to tell her who had come up with it, because she knew it would make her really, really happy.

Dani knew Santana's Abuela would start to come around.

Santana started to stir in front of Dani, who scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pressed a sweet kiss on the girl's lips. Santana's eyes flickered open moments later, and she smiled softly.

"Happy birthday, baby," Dani whispered out quietly, before pressing her lips harder against her girlfriend's. Just feeling Santana's lips on hers made the blonde even more horny.

"Mm, someone's excited this morning," Santana mused.

"Maybe a little," Dani agreed with a smirk, kissing Santana again with a bit more force. Santana reciprocated immediately, and Dani slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. She was aroused now.

Santana moaned slightly, and Dani lifted herself and straddled the Latina. Then she lowered her lips back to Santana's, then down onto her neck. Santana was breathing heavily, and it was so freaking sexy. Dani grabbed the sides of Santana's tank top and pulled it up. Santana sat up slightly and helped the blonde remove it.

Dani's hands immediately went to the Latina's breasts, and squeezed, eliciting another moan from her. Then she trailed wet kisses down Santana's body and she arrived at her destination and pulled of the girl's pants. _I love morning sex,_ she thought as she proceeded to make her girlfriend moan loudly.

When Dani finished, she trailed light, feathery kisses back up to Santana's lips. As Santana's breathing returned to normal, she muttered, "Damn, what a way to wake up."

"Well, it is your birthday, and I figured it had to be special," Dani declared, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a warm embrace. They laid there for a while, cuddling. Dani absentmindedly played with Santana's hair, while the Latina traced little circles on the blonde's shoulder.

"So, I assume you got us both days off today," Santana asked.

Dani chuckled. "Of course I did. You are _mine_ today, babe."

"Mm, good. I don't want to be anyone else's," Santana promised.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Dani asked sweetly as she curled a bit of Santana's perfect, silky hair around her finger.

"You?" Santana asked, chuckling. "Umm... pancakes."

They spent the morning making pancakes, and wearing little clothing, meaning just a bra and panties. They made out a few more times while making their breakfast, but who could blame them?

"Did you buy these?" Santana asked when she noticed the flowers.

"Yes," Dani replied, "for you."

Santana bit her lip, holding back a wide grin. "They're beautiful," Santana commented.

They finished making the pancakes and sat down and ate them, quiet as they enjoyed the good breakfast.

"So, love, what do you want to do today?" Dani finally asked with a loving smile. Santana returned it from across the table.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. I have barely seen you all week, and it's _killing _me," Santana admitted with a groan.

Dani smiled sheepishly. She'd been hoping that's what the Latina would answer with. "Well, before I forget, I'll give you your present now." She jumped up and went over to the same cabinet where the vase had been. The neat envelope was sitting on the bottom of the cabinet.

"Dani, you didn't have to get me anything," Santana insisted, but her voice sounded pretty excited anyway.

"The classic response that secretly means 'Oh yes she got me something'," Dani stated with a roll of her eyes. She sat back down and slid the envelope across the table.

"What is it?" Santana mused as she picked it up and turned it over in her hand.

"Well you should probably open it to find out huh?" Dani teased. Santana rolled her eyes and carefully opened the envelope. She first pulled out the card and read over it. Honestly, it was one of those sappy cards you can buy for a dollar at the grocery store, but Dani didn't mind being sappy. She'd already gotten the roses, and her girlfriend's present was a romantic vacation to the beach. It was already sappy.

Santana chuckled at the card and set it down. "Thanks, Dani," she said with a smile, before pulling the next thing out of the envelope. A brochure for a resort in Florida. Dani couldn't hold back her grin. "What's this?" Santana asked, her eyes widened.

She quickly pulled out the next part of the present—the plane tickets for the beginning of August.

"Oh my god, is this for a vacation to Florida?" Santana asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Dani answered, smirking at Santana's reaction.

"How did you... this had to have been pretty expensive—" Santana started.

"Your parents," Dani interrupted, "bought them. And get this... okay, you're not going to believe this next part."

Santana quirked up an eyebrow, curious.

"Your Abuela came up with the idea for them to get us this," Dani told the Latina, whose eyes widened. She blinked a couple times and then a sole tear fell from her eyes. Dani tilted her head a bit, but then Santana smiled and she knew it was a happy tear.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked, literally sounding as though she didn't believe what Dani said was true.

Dani reached across the table and took her girlfriends' hands. "I told you she would start to come around eventually."

Santana smiled and looked down at the tickets again. She shook her head slightly, still having a hard time wrapping her head around it. "Wow... you must've really made an impression on her."

"Maybe she just realized she was missing out on your life," Dani suggested softly, tilting her head a bit. Santana met her eyes and gave a half smile. "She heard about us and about your new life, and she realized that she watched you grow up, but now she's really missing one of the most important stages of your life."

"Well, all she did was suggest an idea," Santana pointed out, glancing at the ticket again. Dani squeezed Santana's hand.

"It's a step though," Dani countered. Santana nodded and smiled up at her girlfriend.

"So, in August we're going to get a Friday and a weekend to ourselves on a beach, huh?" she confirmed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Dani smirked and wiggled her eyebrows back at the Latina. "Yep, just us for three whole days. No work, no Rachel, no Kurt, no Riley, no parents... just us."

"Man I can't wait. Too bad it can't be sooner," Santana muttered.

"Well at least we get to look forward to it for a while," Dani pointed out. "And it'll be more significant to us when it actually happens."

Santana beamed at her. "I love you."

Dani bit her lip to hold back a huge grin. "I love you _more_!"

"Don't start," Santana commanded, leaning across the table to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"That's all I get?" Dani asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

Santana stood and walked around the small table, before sitting herself down on Dani's lap, her back against the edge of the table. "You were too far away." She pressed her lips to Dani's in a heated kiss. Santana's hands dragged up and down Dani's sides and over her bra teasingly. Dani felt her breath hitch when Santana hooked one thumb under the bottom part of her bra, touching her breast slightly.

Just before Santana took of Dani's bra, her phone started ringing. Dani groaned. "Don't answer it please. You're mine today, remember?"

"Of course I'm yours, mi amor," Santana agreed, giving Dani an Eskimo kiss. "But it might be Mami or something."

Dani sighed as Santana turned slightly and grabbed her ringing phone off the table. She leaned back a bit against the table, but Dani kept her hands on the Latina's thighs, ready to pick up where they left off as soon as Santana was off the phone.

The Latina didn't seem to check the caller ID as she answered the phone. "Hello!" She blinked and looked down at the ground. "Oh, hey Britt."

Dani felt her stomach twist a bit. She wondered how Brittany was doing since the reunion in June.

"I guess I have a minute," Santana replied to whatever the other girl had said. "Thanks. Yeah. I'm spending it with Dani."

Dani smiled a bit at that and waited patiently for Santana to tell Brittany that she was busy so she could feel Santana's hands on her again.

Santana's expression turned solemn. "No, B, you don't have to apologize. I completely understand. Yes, of course." A pause, a sigh. "Brittany, it's too late for that, and you know it. Britt—"

An annoyed expression, and then a sad expression.

"Brittany, you know I will _always_ love you as my best friend, but that's over, and you know it is."

Dani bit her lip. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end brilliantly, and she and Santana weren't going to end up picking up where they'd left off. She tried to make the sigh that followed her realization not too visible.

Dani lifted her hand and started to play with Santana's hair, but the girl didn't seem to notice as she listened to whatever Brittany was saying. "Stop apologizing, Brittany. Yes, I know. I can't tell you anything you want to hear, B, because I'm not going to lie to you. I'm sorry, Britt."

Santana looked physically pained, and it hurt Dani's heart. Damn. Santana was so hostile with everyone, and then there was Brittany. Well, she wasn't hostile with Dani either, but it was strange how she had so much patience and love for Brittany. If Dani didn't know that Santana loved her completely, she'd be a little jealous.

"I know. Okay. Yeah, you too. Bye."

Dani was silent and still, fiddling with Santana's hair. Santana sat there silently, deep in thought for a minute. She then pulled herself up off of Dani and went to the couch.

Dani frowned, standing as well and carefully sitting down on the other side of the couch. She had to be careful with Santana right now. She remembered what had happened when Brittany had stumbled into Breadstix back in Lima.

Dani waited for Santana to speak, but after nearly ten minutes, it was clear that Santana was not going to say anything to the blonde. "What did Brittany want?"

Santana's eyes flickered up to Dani and then back down at the floor. "She called to say happy birthday."

Dani frowned deeper. "Well clearly some other things were said. I did hear half of this conversation."

"She's really hurt and upset still that I don't love her like that anymore," Santana huffed out. She looked up at Dani with a steeled expression that pained the blonde. "I thought you said she'd move on."

"She will, but—"

"_But_ in the meantime I have to sit here knowing that I hurt her, which was the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do," Santana snapped, angry. Dani pursed her lips. She didn't want to fight with her girlfriend, especially not on Santana's birthday.

"If I say something, are you going to snap at me?" Dani asked calmly.

Santana's eyes were still steeled over, but she didn't object to Dani saying anything.

"I've been hurt before," she stated. "You've been hurt before. Rachel's been hurt before. Kurt's been hurt before. _Everyone_ gets hurt, Santana, and sometimes there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"But there _was _something I could've done to stop it," Santana argued, clenching and unclenching her fist.

Dani took that way too hard. "What, not broken up with her? Not come to New York? Not gotten together with me?" Dani couldn't help that she sounded a little bit bitter. "Like I said, everyone gets hurt eventually, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Dani, that's not what I mean," Santana said immediately, but her expression was still guarded.

Dani knew it wasn't what Santana meant. She knew she had to chill out, because Santana was already stressed. If she was stressed too, they would explode. Dani had worked that out a while back, after Rachel had told her how although Dani was kind and sweet, she was also just as bold and aggressive as Santana.

"I know," Dani answered in an even voice. "I know that's not what you meant. I just think instead of blaming me or whatever you're doing, you can talk to me about this like an adult."

"I'm not blaming you," Santana sighed out, the walls around her emotions finally crumbling down. Tears were apparent in her eyes, and Dani immediately moved across the couch and wrapped Santana into a soft embrace. The Latina let out a choked sob. "I'm not blaming you. And you're right, everyone gets hurt. I feel like I could've just, made it less hard for her or something. She's my best friend, Dani. It hurts so bad to hurt her."

"I know, babe, I know," Dani assured softly. "But everything is going to be fine, alright? Brittany is going to meet some amazing girl, or guy, and she's going to fall in love and she'll call you every week and you'll gush over how much you love me and she'll gush over how much she loves whoever she's with."

Santana chuckled at that. "I gush over how much I love you all of the time, babe."

"I know," Dani replied, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Now, let's get our party on for the rest of the day. Too much bad emotion for my taste."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Why don't you let me know in a sweet little review? Or shoot me a PM? And you're always welcome to find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) If you do that then you'll know when I'm writing and sometimes you get little spoilers ^.^ aka, follow me on Twitter :P**

**I still cannot believe how much you guys like this story. It was just something that came to my mind after I watched 5x02 and I just started writing and now look where we are :D**

**I am grateful for each and everyone of you. Every review, good or bad, as made me smile. Every favorite and follow as made me smile. Every little view I get on this story, from all the places they come from, make me smile. You have no idea the impact you guys have on my everyday life, so thank you.**

**To the guest reviewer who only reviewed with saying that microwave tortillas are gross... lol first of all I'm sorry but I laughed when I read your review okay idk why :P See, at my house, we have this cloth tortilla holder thing, so when you put them in the microwave, they don't get all eww and yucky ;)**

**If fans of this story had a name (e.g. Gleeks, Tributes etc etc) what would it be? The only thing I've thought of on my own is Dreamers. Opinions? :)**

**Goodnight loves!**


	25. Twenty-Five

**A/N: Short, sweet chapter for you guys :) I think you guys will like this chapter :) Btw still got no comment on the Dreamers thing lol... :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

July flew by. Joshua had contacted Dani, telling her that he was finishing up the last details of getting her album recording deal set up, and to say she was excited would be an understatement. Dani almost felt bad, though, since Santana still hadn't gotten a deal for a single.

The Latina _insisted_ though, that she did _not_ resent the blonde for it. Her time would come, she said, and right now it was just Dani's turn.

One of the many reasons that Dani loved her girlfriend. She was just so... perfect.

Dani had also asked Joshua if Santana could feature in some of Dani's songs, and he had agreed with a wholehearted _yes_! Santana was ecstatic, and she was hoping that Joshua would see her talent and possibly sign her on as well. Of course, she wasn't getting her hopes up too high.

At the end of July, Kurt announced that he and Blaine had set a sure date for their wedding—the Saturday after Thanksgiving. He and Blaine figured it would be perfect since it was likely that everyone would meet in Lima. Blaine was actually moving to NY, Kurt had also announced, although he hadn't gotten into NYADA or NYU like he'd tried for. He was planning on trying again when the semester was over, and until then he at least had found a job performing at an Old Folk's home every week, which Santana had a bit of a laugh about.

Dani and Santana didn't have set plans for Thanksgiving, but they knew they would have to go the weekend after at least, for Kurt's wedding. Unfortunately, Dani had to tell Santana that she didn't have the money for another trip anywhere already.

Santana, being the amazing girlfriend she was, offered to pay for the ticket. She said they could take the freaking long train trip so that it wouldn't be as much money, and that she'd cover it. Apparently, she had a pretty full savings account, since she wasn't paying for college and her parents hadn't had any financial problems since her dad had gotten a job as a doctor in the hospital in Lima.

Dani really didn't want to take Santana's money, but the Latina's argument had literally been, "Dani, we live together. We share the same bed, the same food, everything, right? Neither of us are ready to start combining our bank accounts or something like that, but let's face it, all that shit is going to happen eventually. So really, me paying for your ticket is really _us_ paying for your ticket."

That had been logical enough to the blonde, who had agreed.

At the beginning of August, two weeks before their weekend in Florida, Dani decided that she needed to do something about her hair. After much contemplation, she had decided to keep it blonde. She liked it better than brown, it felt more... _her_. Even her _mother_ had agreed that it did. Santana loved her no matter what, so Dani shamelessly got it dyed again.

Getting her hair dyed reminded Dani that she and Quinn had made up completely, and that she'd gotten the other blonde's cell number. Honestly, Dani was happy about it. Quinn was funny, she could be nice if she wanted, and she was still Santana's friend. Dani had felt so included with all the people she'd met in Lima, even Quinn.

She decided maybe she'd start to talk to the other blonde. She knew that Santana did sometimes, and Rachel, too. Plus, Quinn lived in a city where none of her old friends lived, and she would probably like to talk to more of them, even if Dani wasn't really an "old friend".

It felt good to be finalizing the amends between her and Quinn.

Some amends had yet to be made, however. Dani still hadn't spoken to her parents in quite a while, and while she would be very, very happy about it, she couldn't help but remember how her mom said she _genuinely_ wanted to be part of her life again.

To believe it, or not to believe it?

Dani thought about contacting them through Ri, but she didn't want to be the one to rekindle their relationship. Her parents were the ones who screwed up, and Dani still had no regrets about her past. If they wanted to fix it, they could start the kick off.

Also, despite the older Latina's contribution toward Santana's birthday present, Santana's Abuela had not yet tried to speak to her granddaughter, or rekindle their relationship. Santana wasn't taking that too well, but Dani kept reassuring her that the idea for the present was the start of something that would likely get much better.

Yet another relationship problem... Brittany. Brittany had texted Santana a few times since her last phone call with Santana. Dani had seen them, and they were short things like "Hope you're doing well" or "Classes are getting easier". Dani knew that Santana appreciated that Brittany was keeping her updated, but she also saw how the texts hurt the Latina.

Santana was still trying to process how she hurt one person who she hadn't ever intended to hurt. Dani had spent a few conversations with Santana telling her how everything would end up okay. Luckily, there hadn't been any near-fighting incidents like the first time.

Despite all of the drama that was continuing through the girls' lives, all of it seemed to drop off of their shoulders as they got to the airport very early on a chilly Friday morning, with the intention of being in Florida in less than four more hours.

They each had only a purse and a carryon, so there was no need to check any bags. Not that they were paying for this anyway. They went through security and grabbed a bite to eat from a small Starbucks that was clumped with the lines of small shops and cafes on the way to the gates.

They got to their gate just before the passengers were to board the plane, and as they looked down at their tickets, they realized for the first time that they were First Class.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed as they walked through the tunnel to the plane with the other First Class fliers. "We get the cushy seats!"

Dani smiled, because Santana was just so cute. "It's just three hours."

"Yes, and during those three hours, my butt will be adequately cushioned rather than being flattened by the stiff seats of the normal chairs," Santana insisted. Dani rolled her eyes with a smirk, and as Santana filed in front of her to step on the plane, Dani couldn't help but give her girlfriend a light slap on her ass.

Santana turned her head to look at the blonde, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Dani returned the look with a wink, and she Santana flush a little. They continued onto the plane and took their seats in the First Class part of the plane, which was separated from the main seating area by blue curtains.

The seats here were four to a row, divided into two columns, rather than the three to a row in two columns in the main area. That meant that Dani and Santana weren't going to be awkwardly sitting right next to some random person. Although, there was a kindly looking older couple sitting across the aisle in the other column.

"So, do you think we get to our resort you're up for getting it on, like, on the beach?" Santana asked in a quiet voice, quirking an eyebrow.

"You don't ever stop thinking about sex, do you?" Dani asked with a chuckle. "Sex on the sand? That sounds like... painful... Sex on a towel in the sand? Sure."

Santana grinned. "I'm so excited!"

"For the beach sex?" Dani asked with a laugh.

Santana huffed, and explained, "I'm excited for all of it. A weekend away from the rest of the world with you... that's like the best gift ever. I mean, of course all of our sex is going to be amazing, but that's not all I'm excited about."

Dani gave her girlfriend a wide smile. "I know, babe," she agreed, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss onto the Latina's lips.

An announcer voice came over the intercom of the plane. "Passengers, please be sure your seatbelts are buckled and the overhead bins are closed. We are now preparing for flight."

As the plane started driving toward its runway, the older woman sitting across the aisle from the younger girls leaned toward them. "Are you two going off on your honey moon?"

Dani, who was sitting by the aisle, felt herself blush as she turned to look at the older woman, who was holding hands with her husband who had fallen asleep in the few minutes he'd been on the plane. "No, just vacation. We're not married," Dani told her, glancing over at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"Engaged?" the woman asked, smiling at them.

Santana spoke next, "No, we're not." She paused, and then added, "_yet._" Dani felt her cheeks turn a shade of red. She hoped it wasn't too dark.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Just four months," Dani told her honestly.

The woman waved her hand. "Bah, time doesn't even matter. What _matters_ is that you are in love, and just by looking at you two, I can see the true love sparking."

Dani bit her lip to hold back a grin, and Santana took her hand and squeezed it.

"You girls really look like a lovely couple," the woman added. "I love seeing couples that aren't afraid to show who they are and who they're with to the world. Society is so horrible these days, it's nice to know so many people are finally embracing themselves."

Santana replied with a smile, "Yes, it really is."

"And you two are still young," the woman said with a smile. "You will get to see the world and the people around you grow and change. I'm proud to have seen it this far, and hopefully I'll see it some more for the next few years."

"Are you going on vacation with your husband?" Dani asked curiously.

"Sort of," the woman said with a smile. "We're visiting our daughter and son-in-law, and our grandkids."

They talked for a while longer, before the woman's husband woke up and she began to talk to him. Dani and Santana didn't really mind; they just shifted their attention toward one another. "How much longer until paradise?" Santana asked tiredly, leaning her head onto Dani's shoulder.

"Two hours, I think," Dani replied, leaning her head on Santana's.

"Ugh, why can't we just be there already?" she groaned. Dani chuckled and began to run her fingers through Santana's dark, silky hair.

"Because the world isn't that advanced yet," Dani explained.

"Why not?" Santana whined out. Dani let out a light laugh and relaxed in the soft chair, her fingers still running through her girlfriend's perfect hair.

They were quiet for a little bit, but then Dani felt a question itching its way to her lips. She quietly said, "Santana..."

"Mm, yes, mi amor?" Santana answered softly, sweetly.

"You'd want to marry me eventually, right?" Dani asked in a small voice. Deep down, she knew what Santana's answer would be, but she was nervous to hear it nonetheless.

Santana lifted her head from Dani's shoulder, and the blonde turned to lock her eyes with Santana's. The Latina lifted a hand and ran it softly down the side of Dani's face. The blonde leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "Babe," Santana started, "one day, we are going to get engaged. And we're going to do all of the freaking cheesy wedding planning. We'll look through magazines, and shop for dresses and make cute little invitations. And then, I am going to marry the hell out of you."

Dani let out a chuckle at that.

"And then, we're going to go on an amazing honeymoon, and it won't matter where because we'll spend the entire time holed up in whatever hotel we're staying in, continuously making love," Santana finished. Dani opened her eyes and smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Mm, definitely," Dani replied, leaning forward and kissing Santana on the lips lovingly. She didn't let it heat up, though, since they were still on the plane. "Santana, you are seriously the _most_ perfect person _ever_."

"I try," Santana admitted with a wink. Dani shook her head and laughed, leaning her head against Santana's shoulder. Santana absentmindedly played with her hair for the rest of the plane ride, even though Dani was sure she drifted off at some point.

As the plane finally started to glide downward, the announcer said, "Welcome to Florida, folks!"

Dani sat up and gave Santana a wide grin. Their amazing weekend started now.

* * *

**Ahh okay I reread this like normal and I'm fangirling over Dantana even though I'm the one that wrote this... is that normal? "I'm gonna marry the hell out of you" hehe.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review, or a PM, or find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana !**

**Been getting some guest reviews saying that Dantana's sexy times end kind of quickly... yes, I know. If you read all of my A/N's and especially if you read any of my other fics, you'll know that I am not one for writing smut, and that this story is actually the only one that goes as detailed as it does, and I don't intend to get much more detailed. Sorry, I'm just not that kind of writer.**

**Did y'all watch Glee? I loved it, but can't wait until the next episode cuz Dantana! :D ALSO... did you guys see the Neon Lights Music Video?! HASHTAG PERFECTION! OHH and guess what! I got Demi's book today! ^.^ Life is good.**

**I'm almost on Thanksgiving break from school, so hopefully next week you will get updates faster (yeah, that's saying something considering I'm updating everyday...)**

**Love you (Dreamers?! :P)**

**Goodnight! :D**


End file.
